Teach me to fly
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Los miedos y el dolor han apresaro a Katara desde que era una niña, pero cuando conoce a Aang, encuentra en él la esperanza de una vida mejor. Kataang. Mal Summary, por favor lean.
1. Conociéndose

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola! sé que de seguro me han de semi-odiar. No te he terminado aún mi historia "Avatar, la leyenda de Aang..." y ya estoy publicando esta. No es el proyecto original que tenía en mente, a ese le falta mucho. Ayer por la tarde me encontraba viendo imágenes de Avatar y encontré dos que me inspiraron bastante. Eso, además de los poemas de Pablo Neruda que estoy leyendo hicieron que se me ocurriera toda una historia.

Aún hay cosas que estoy pensando cómo van a pasar. Ya escribí dos capítulos y espero que esas ganas e inspiración no menguen en este tiempo que vaya a pasar. Espero que les guste la idea y cómo la iré desarrollando.

* * *

><p><strong>TEACH ME TO FLY<strong>

_By._

_**Nefertari Queen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

**Conociéndose.**

Ese día era cálido, podía ver el sol que se empezaba a asomar entre las nubes desde su ventana. Era hermosos ver las ondulantes formas blancas pintarse de anaranjado cuando los rayos matutinos las tocaban, en contraste con el celeste tan puro del cielo despejado.

Contemplando tal maravilla, Katara no se percató de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. No hasta escuchar el grito de Gran-Gran:

—¡Katara, más te vale bajar ahora mismo!—dijo, más apurada que molesta.

—¡Ya voy!—fue su respuesta.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo. Tenía dos trenzas colgando de su frente, el peinado habitual de su familia, que eran recogidas por la enorme tranza que colgaba de la base de cabeza hasta la cintura. Ningún cabello desobedecía al patrón. El uniforme de la escuela estaba pulcro, sin arrugas. Consistía en una linda falda larga que le llegaba a sus rodillas, botines, la blusa a juego de manga larga. Era de color gris claro, con bordes dorados. Y tenían un escudo bordado que decía "Instituto Kyoshi"

Agarró el bolso celeste lleno de sus libros y materiales escolares, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para salir. Bajó los escalones, encontrando a su abuela esperándola precisamente ahí. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y Gran-Gran le tendió la cajita con su almuerzo.

—Te puse un poco más porque no has desayunado nada—le explicó—No quiero que vuelvas a quedarte dormida.

—No me quedé dormida Gran-Gran, estaba viendo el amanecer.

—Pues levántese más temprano si esas tenemos. Menudas distracciones.

—Claro.

Katara fue en dirección a la puerta para salir de la casa, pero se paralizó cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Katara.

La mano extendida casi le tiembla, tuvo que cerrarla en un puño para evitar eso. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo, desde luego no lo hizo. Apretó sus ojos y los abrió pocos segundos después, dándose lentamente y con timidez una media vuelta.

Vio a su abuela, en el segundo escalón con los ojos chispeantes de sorpresa y miedo. Estaba tan paralizada como ella. Como pudo dio dos pasos hacia la alta, imponente y musculosa figura que estaba enfrente de sí. Inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

—Me hablaba usted… padre.

Hakoda con expresión firme contestó:

—Sí… ¿No piensas esperar a tu hermano para que te acompañe a clases?

Contuvo las ganas de suspirar.

—Pero padre ¡Él no se ha levantado! Lo más seguro es que llegue tarde si le espero.

—¡No me levantes la voz!—retrocedió medio paso espantada—Y le esperarás ¿Entendido? Él es tu hermano mayor, varón, y le debes respeto ¿Entendido?

—Sí padre.

Bajó la cabeza al pronunciar esa respuesta. No importaba que tuviera un importante examen a primer ahora esa mañana de Agua-Control, no, era más importante esperar a Sokka. Y a todo esto ¿Dónde estaría Sokka?

El joven vino bajando las escaleras corriendo diez minutos después. Hakoda había entrado a su despacho, nadie le molestaba ahí. Katara vio a su hermano con enfado pero esperó a que los dos salieran de la casa para hablarle.

—¿Por qué te has quedado dormido ahora?

—Perdón—dijo, rebuscando en su mochila buscando algunos libros—No me desperté… no sé porqué. ¿Y porqué no te fuiste?

—Papá no me dejó, ya lo conoces.

—Ah ya… creí que aún estaba de viaje.

—Parece que ha vuelto.

Sokka se estremeció tanto como su hermana. Hakoda era un hombre noble y bondadoso de joven, ellos mismos recordaban cuántas veces jugaban y se divertían en el pasado, cuando eran pequeños. Pero al morir su madre, Kya, Hakoda se hundió en una profunda depresión que le volvió violento, iracundo, arrogante y necio. Y sus hijos sufrían bastante por ello. Todo el amor y respeto que le tuvieron fue convirtiéndose al pasar el tiempo en un profundo temor.

Sokka tenía diecisiete años y Katara quince. Esperaban ansiosos cumplir los dieciocho, la mayoría de edad internacional para poder escaparse del yugo paterno. Hakoda controlaba sus vidas como le daba la gana. Y el ser un alto noble de la Tribu Agua del Sur lo empeoraba todo.

Ellos vivían en Ba Sing Se, la capital del Reino Tierra, una ciudad enorme, hermosa pero muy injusta. Odiaban que tuvieran separadas a todas las clases sociales. No les parecía algo… bueno.

Hakoda era uno de los cinco embajadores oficiales de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Y aunque su lugar correspondiente era el Reino Tierra, por ende Ba Sing Se, seguido debía viajar a otras ciudades importantes de ese país para cerrar acuerdos o a juntas importantes. Sus viajes eran constantes y un alivio impresionante para sus hijos.

Él quería que Sokka y Katara fueran jóvenes de sociedad, y ninguno de los dos ignoraba que entre sus sueños aspiraba casarlos con importantes diplomáticos. Cosa que ellos odiaban. A las fiestas que acudían con sus padres no se les podía llamar así, eran más aburridas que nada y la gente tan fría que despreciaban. Pero esa era la vida que les tenían predispuesta.

El Instituto Kyoshi, ubicado en el sector alto de la ciudad (donde ellos vivían) era un complejo enorme de edificios donde ellos estudiaban diferentes materias. Poesía, literatura, artes, danza, política, geografía, historia, redacción, diplomacia… y combate.

Era la clase que Katara más disfrutaba de todas. En ese Instituto estaban inscritos personas de todas las naciones y tenían excelentes maestros agua. Aunque ella fuera una, su padre odiaba que entrenara como tal aunque al menos lo consentía. Y ella era feliz por eso. Sokka, que no tenía poderes, entrenaba en el combate con espada.

Llegaron cuando acaban de tocar la campana. Salieron corriendo a sus respectivas clases. Katara entró con su mochila casi cayéndose al gimnasio de Agua-Control, donde estaban casi todos sus compañeros y el estricto Maestro Pakku.

—Señorita Katara, cuando usted lo desee podemos empezar.

—Claro maestro.

Dejó su mochila en los cubículos correspondientes y después se unió a la fila de alumnos. Tras un calentamiento básico, Pakku los puso en combates.

El gimnasio estaba lleno de botellas enormes con agua y una piscina de cinco metros de profundidad, para que los alumnos pudieran ejecutar bien sus movimientos. Katara peleó en tres ocasiones, y ganó en las tres.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto de no ser porque al final de la prueba tenían que hacer un pulpo de agua. Por más que intentaba a Katara no le salía aquella técnica. Se esforzó bastante sin conseguirlo y eso le valió un buen sermón por parte del Maestro Pakku.

Terminada la clase, Katara no podía creer lo mal que le fue en la última actividad. Estaba realmente malhumorada. Fue en dirección al salón de Historia, su siguiente clase. Tomó asiento en el pupitre que le correspondía. Al lado de ella estaba Suki, una amiga muy querida para ella.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Mal, no pude hacer una práctica.

—A mí me parece que te exiges demasiado.

—¡Claro! Es Agua-control, debe ser perfecto.

Se callaron cuando entró la profesora con un estudiante nuevo atrás de ella. Todos los alumnos, callados y sentados, miraron con curiosidad al chico.

—Buenos días clase—saludó la profesora—Quiero presentarles a un estudiante nuevo que tenemos el honor de conocer.

El chico era calvo, con el tatuaje de una flecha celeste estampada en su frente. De piel algo pálido y ojos grises, tenía unos rasgos de lo más curiosos, unos que Katara no recordaba haber visto.

—Su nombre es Aang, es un maestro aire.

El chico saludó con una reverencia y después habló:

—Vengo del Templo Aire del Sur, no sé cuánto tiempo permanezca aquí pero espero que podamos ser amigos.

Se sentó donde la maestro le indicó y la clase transcurrió con normalidad. Aang sabía mucho de historia, porque respondía a todo lo que le preguntaban con facilidad.

Concluida la clase los alumnos se perdieron entre los pasillos buscando el salón correspondiente. Katara caminaba al lado de Suki cuando de repente a la morena la detuvo una mano suavemente posada sobre su hombro. Al voltear para ver quién le hablaba, se sorprendió de que fuera Aang.

—Hola—saludó—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Eh… sí.—parecía algo avergonzado—La maestra me dijo que tú tienes un horario igual al mío y me pregunto ¿Podrías ayudarme por el día de hoy a ubicarme en la escuela?

Katara le sonrió.

—Claro. Acompáñame.

—Bueno Katara, me marcho a mi clase—dijo Suki desapareciendo rápidamente.

Caminaron los dos en silencio y cruzaron una de las explanadas para llegar al otro edificio. Iban caminando en silencio y sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Fue Aang quien, sumido en su curiosidad, rompió aquel silencio haciendo una pregunta simple, pero necesaria:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Comprendió ella que había omitido una presentación correcta. Así, deteniéndose un poco para verlo de frente, dijo:

—Mi nombre es Katara. Tu eres Aang ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Mucho gusto conocerte Katara.

Le tendió la mano a modo de saludo. Ella la aceptó gustosa para estrecharla, soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando, viéndola fijamente, encontró ese mismo tatuaje celeste con forma de flecha.

—Pero…. Pero… ¿No lo llevas solo en la cabeza?

La pregunta fue más como un susurro. Estaba muy sorprendida. Aang le sonreía mientras iba apartando la tela de sus mangas para mostrarle el rastro de la línea celeste, subiendo cada vez más a sus hombros.

—No. Es un tatuaje de cuerpo entero. De la cabeza baja a la espalda, llegando hasta mis pies y también recorre los brazos.

—Y… ¿Por qué?

Katara no se daba cuenta que seguían caminando.

—Son las marcas de un Maestro Aire. Cuando dominas el elemento te hacen los tatuajes; simbolizan la paz interna y el desarrollo espiritual ¿Nunca antes habías visto a un Nómada del Aire?

—No. Solamente conozco la Tribu Agua del Sur y Ba Sing Se.

Asintió.

—Comúnmente no venimos mucho a Ba Sing Se—fue la respuesta de Aang—Y los que están aquí no son Maestros plenos, así que no llevan tatuajes.

—Pero…¿Por qué no vienen mucho aquí?

—Ba Sing Se tiene principios que van en contra de los nuestros—respondió, como si aquello la causara aflicción. Pensativo, Katara miró de reojo y descubrió que ya era muy tarde.

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde!—dijo, agarrando la mano del chico y jalándolo para apurarlo, mientras corrían al salón.

Afortunadamente el maestro no había llegado. Tocaba la clase de Poesía, una de las favoritas de Katara; ella no era realmente buena escribiendo versos, pero le encantaba leer los compuestos por escritores destacados. Sentía siempre una emoción impresionante, como si la transportaran a otros lugares y momentos.

Por ser los últimos en llegar debieron compartir el asiento. Katara siguió haciéndole más preguntas de maestros aire hasta la llegada de la profesora. Era una mujer estirada, alta, estricta, que de espíritu y romance nada poseía. Empero, era excelente escritora. Katara siempre se preguntaba cómo podía componer tan hermoso si a simple vista parecía que no tenía sentimientos.

—Buenos días clase—hasta su voz sonaba inflexible—Espero que hayan cumplido con sus deberes. Han de pasar de uno en uno a recitar un poema.

Katara quiso pegarse mentalmente ¡Estaba en la segunda fila!

Las dos muchachitas de la primera fila pasaron y recitaron cada una un poema espléndido. Pero, como siempre, la maestra les encontró errores en su dicción, entonación, en la letra… ¡Siempre en algo!

Era ahora su turno.

Se paró y caminó dudosa hasta pararse frente a todos sus compañeros. Trató de recordar el poema que llevaba memorizando desde hacia varias semanas. Abrió la boca y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras:

_Amo el amor que se reparte_

_En besos, lecho y pan…._

La maestra, parada al lado de la ventana y viéndola fijamente con sus ojos verdes no parpadeó en todo el rato que tardó para declamar. Terminando, Katara cometió un error de dicción que le fue imperdonable a la mujer.

—Deben esforzarse mucho más—declaró—Tome asiento.

Vio a Aang y preguntó:

—Ya que usted es nuevo, dígame ¿Conoce alguna poesía que quiera declamar al grupo?

—Sí, conozco una ¿Me permite?—dijo, haciendo ademán de pararse.

—Adelante.

Katara iba sentándose mientras Aang se paraba, alcanzó a inclinarse para susurrarle al oído:

—Lo hiciste muy bien.

Ya de pie, caminó y también recitó un poema. Uno que Katara no había leído nunca, y que le pareció hermoso:

_Hoy, este día fue una copa plena,_

_Hoy, este día fue una inmensa ola,_

_Hoy, fue toda la tierra_

_Hoy el mar tempestuoso_

_Nos levantó en un beso_

_Tan alto que temblamos_

_A la luz de un relámpago_

_y. atados, descendimos_

_a sumergirnos sin desenlazarnos_

_Hoy nuestros cuerpos de hicieron extensos,_

_Crecieron hasta llegar el límite del mundo_

_Y rodaron fundiéndose_

_En una sola gota_

_De cera o meteoro_

_Entre tú y yo se abrió una nueva puerta_

_Y alguien, sin rostro aún,_

_Allí nos esperaba._

Katara no recordaba nunca haber visto a la maestra con los ojos tan abiertos, y sorprendida. La forma en que Aang hablaba, cómo movía sus manos y bajaba los ojos en los momentos más importantes. La forma en que acariciaba cada palabra dándole sentimientos a las letras… eso era poesía.

Aang pasó y se sentó al lado de la Maestra Agua. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que todos se quitaran el asombro. Muchas mujeres vieron entonces a Aang de otra manera, casi enamoradas. Sintieron hacia él mucha atracción.

Pero de todas ellas fue Katara la que le miró de reojo mientras esos grises ojos no despegaban su vista del frente; ¿Qué tenía ese muchacho que lo hacía tan atrayente?

* * *

><p>Primer Fragmento: De <em>Crepusculario<em>, Pablo Neruda.

Segundo: De _Los versos del capitán_, Pablo Neruda. Ese es poema completo.

El capítulo no habla realmente mucho de cómo se irá desarrollando la historia. Está ubicada en el mismo mundo de la serie original, pero jamás existió la guerra. No habrá muchos problemas políticos ni nada del estilo, es más bien romance. Está muy basada en poemas de Neruda que seguro aparecerán más.

Esas son las direcciones de las imágenes que me inspiraron, una de ellas es la que cambié en mi foto de perfil. Si quieren verlas:

.

.net/fs70/i/2010/136/0/a/Kataang_Color_by_

No tengo nada más que decir. Solamente espero que me sigan en este nuevo proyecto que acabo de empezar. No creo que sea un fic largo, ni tedioso.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	2. Durante el receso

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡hOLA! Estoy verdaderamente impactada con los comentarios, alertas y favoritos que tuvo este fic. Ya estoy terminando el capítulo 3 (afortunadamente) y espero empezar el cuatro. No tengo palabras para agradecer todo su apoyo.

_Revisión de Comentarios:_

**:** a mi me encantan tus reviews y espero que sigas dejándolos :)

**Avatar Aang1:** Ya tenía ganas de hacer un universo alterno, aunque no es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer me gustó la idea y no me resistí a publicarla. Gracias por los deseos.

**mariifabii44:** Desde luego que lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**Durante el receso.**

La clase de Poesía ya había terminado y eso significaba que era hora del descanso. Katara se paró del asiento y empezó a recoger sus cosas, metiendo los libros en la mochila. Aang llevaba solo dos libros y los sostenía en sus manos, pero la esperaba con mucha paciencia.

—¿Te molestaría que te acompañara durante el descanso?—preguntó Aang cordialmente, caminando a su lado hacia la salida.

—No, para nada.

Y era la verdad.

Lo fue guiando hasta llegar a la cafetería. Katara sacó de su mochila la cajita con su comida. Aang llevaba un poco de dinero con el que compró una ensalada. Los dos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana y siguieron charlando.

—Entonces ¿Te gustan las verduras?—señaló su ensalada—Digo, no conocía a ningún hombre que las comieran voluntad propia.

Él se sonrió.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes. Soy vegetariano.

Ella no ocultó su sorpresa.

—Ah si… ¿Y porqué?

—Soy un maestro aire. Respetamos la vida de todos los seres vivos, incluidos los animales.

—No sabía que fueran tan…

—¿Espirituales?

—Exacto.

Ella comenzó a comer arroz de su lonche mientras él le explicaba,

—El Aire-Control te exige mucha paz interna para dominarlo, una libertad espiritual realmente grande que solo se consigue con meditaciones profundas… debes armonizarte con todo el mundo, animales de paso.

—Suena como una cultura diferente a todas las demás.

—Todos somos diferentes.

—En eso tienes mucha razón…

De no haber sido porque Sokka llegó de repente a sentarse al lado de Katara interrumpiendo bruscamente su conversación, hubiesen seguido charlando del mismo tema.

—¡Katara al fin te encuentro!—y agarró unos palillos—Gran-gran no me dio lonche ¿Me das del tuyo?

—¿Qué? ¡Pero tengo mucha hambre!

—Oh, por favor, no seas malvada.

—Por eso debiste levantarte temprano…

—Katara…

—Si quieres puedes comerte mi ensalada—dijo Aang, tendiéndole el plato lleno la verdura a la chica—Y sirve de lo que me presento. Mi nombre es Aang, soy el nuevo de la clase de Katara ¿Y tú eres?

—Me llamo Sokka, soy el hermano mayor de Katara—y agarró el plato de comida ansioso—Mucho gusto.

No dijo nada más. Engulló toda a carne en segundos.

—Aang, no es necesario…

—Come Katara, no tengo hambre.

La morena agarró el plato lleno de verduras y mordisqueó algunas. Sokka terminó la comida en tiempo récord, y miró muy atentamente la forma en que Katara y Aang charlaban.

—Y… Aang—comenzó Sokka, con ese tono de hermano mayor y protector que tanto odiaba Katara—Esos tatuajes ¿Qué simbolizan?

"Oh, por Dios, ya va a empezar" pensó Katara en sus adentros, dándole un ligero codazo a su hermano para ver si así se callaba. Él no le prestó atención.

—Simbolizan el dominio de mi elemento. Soy un Maestro Aire—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Interesante… ¿De qué Templo vienes?

—Yo crecí en el Templo Aire del Sur. Pero he estado viajando y vengo del Polo Norte.

Los dos parpadearon fascinados.

—¿De verdad?—la voz de Katara no pudo contener su asombro—Y ¿Cómo es allá?

—Es parecido al Polo Sur. Solo que más grande. Pero ¿Ustedes no son de las Tribus Agua?

Ahora el curioso era Aang.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Nadie de otra nación tendría ojos tan azules y piel así de morena—señaló a ambos, casi como si fuera de lo más obvio y natural.

—Sí, pero somos del Polo Sur—habló Katara muy emocionada—Siempre he querido visitar el Norte.

—¿Y porqué no lo hacen?

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos pensando exactamente lo mismo. Katara guardó silencio y fue Sokka el que explicó:

—Nuestro padre es muy estricto. Él es embajador de la Tribu del Sur aquí en el Reino Tierra. Hemos vivido en Ba Sing Se desde hace siete años y nunca salimos.

—¿Nunca?

—No.

Aang se mostró realmente sorprendido, por no decir espantado, ante esa realidad.

—Pero… ¿Y cómo se divierten?

—La escuela es nuestra diversión; y algunas fiestas a las que acudimos.

Para Aang no pasó desapercibido el tono de resignación que Katara estaba empleando. Y Sokka no parecía reaccionar de modo diferente al de su hermana. ¿Qué tan estrictas podrían ser las normas de un padre para con sus hijos, que hablar de ello les causara tristeza?

—Ya verán que conocerán muchos lados—Aang pronunció las palabras con esperanza para darles apoyo—Y descubrirán muchas más cosas que nadie a quien conocen.

—Gracias.

Sokka vio en aquel muchacho algo que jamás había visto en un ser humano aparte de su hermana: genuino interés en los demás. Parecía ser noble y bondadoso, debía admitir que realmente le agradaba.

Fue en ese momento que tomaron sus lugares en la mesa otras dos personas: Suki y Toph. Las dos saludaron animosas a Aang y se presentaron, pero fue Katara quien armonizó el ambiente entre ellos.

—Toph es hija de un noble muy importante y amiga nuestra desde que la conocimos hace tres años en esta escuela—Katara parecía estar muy sonriente—Y Suki fue mi mejor amiga desde que llegamos, vive con su tía muy cerca de nuestra casa.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlas.

—El gusto es todo nuestro—Suki estrechó la mano de él. Y Toph también.

Al momento en que Toph se le acercó para saludarlo, vio esos ojos tan claros y mentalmente se hizo una pregunta que no pudo contenerse para exteriorizar.

—¿Eres ciega, verdad?

—Sí, lo soy—contestó molesta—No por eso debes tenerme lástima ¿Entendido?

—¿Y quién dijo que te tengo lástima? Antes debo admirarte—y puso mucha atención en sus posiciones, en cómo se movía—Eres maestra tierra.

—Así es, y uso ese poder para ver.

—Impresionante.

—Cuando quieras.

—Gracias, pero soy maestro aire.

—Oh… ¡Con las ganas que tenía de una buena pelea!

—Toph ama las peleas—aclaró Katara.

Aang respondió a eso:

—Pero la violencia nunca es buena.

—Se nota que eres Monje.

Hablaron un buen rato más. En todo ese tiempo Aang se percató de cómo Sokka miraba de esa manera tan conocida para él a la castaña sentada a su lado; y Suki parecía verlo de la misma manera. No hablaron en todos esos minutos, pero las miradas intercambiadas eran más que suficientes.

Mientras, Katara comenzaba a ver en Aang algo que no vio en otros hombres. Valores, integridad, mucho carisma… cuando sonreía sus ojos se iluminaban por la felicidad genuina que experimentaba. Y eso le encantó.

Terminado el receso por la campana, todos se pararon para irse a sus respectivas clases. Aang pidió hablar con Toph unos minutos a solas de todos y entre las demás charlas que tuvieron, destacaron las siguientes:

—¿Y entonces, Suki y Sokka tienen una relación?

Toph resopló con fastidio, poniendo sus dos manos en las caderas.

—¡Ya quisiera! Pero no.

—¿Y porqué no?

—¿No conoces al padre de Sokka y Katara? Es un hombre estricto y arrogante.

—Pero eso no tiene relación con….

—Mira, Suki es pobre. Ella es de Kyoshi y una guerrera excelente, estudia aquí porque su tía fue muy buena y le paga toda su educación. El papá de Sokka jamás dejaría que su hijo mayor tuviera relaciones sentimentales con personas pobres.

—Por favor ¡Las cosas no deben ser así! El dinero que poseas no refleja tu ser interno.

—Supongo que así piensan los demás, no el padre de ellos.

—Pobres de verdad… pero ¿Sokka no podría, digamos, enfrentarse a su padre?

—Eso mismo le digo yo, está tan enamorado de Suki y ella de él… pero le tienen tanto miedo que dudo eso llegue algún día.

Toph se notaba triste por sus amigos. Y eso le agradó mucho a Aang. Supo que esa mujer al lado suyo era buena amiga.

—Ni qué hacer—declaró—Pero, Toph quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Tú enseñas Tierra-Control?

**o-o**

**o-o**

Katara y Sokka caminaban por los pasillos hacia el salón que les correspondía. La chica no paraba de ver hacia atrás, a la cafetería donde todavía estaban hablando Aang y Toph.

—¿Qué cosas crees que estén hablando?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que debas ponerte celosa—bromeó, pero consciente de que esa era la realidad.

Se volteó para verlo de frente.

—¿Yo, celosa? ¡Estás loco!

—No, lo estás ¿O porqué otra razón me gritarías así?

—Quizá porque eres casi siempre un tonto ¿No?

—Ya Katara ¿Ves cómo te cambia el humor nada más hablas de Aang?

No era necesario que se lo dijeran. Ella misma se daba cuenta.

—Pero… no entiendo ¡Lo acabo de conocer!

—¿Y? yo casi no hablo con Suki pero estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Te consta.

—No, esto es una tontería.

—Eso dirás, pero te gusta y debes admitirlo.

Katara estaba muy sonrojada para ese punto. Abrazo con fuerza unos libros y bajó la cabeza mientras pensaba. Después, miró a su hermano de reojo.

—¿Le dirás de esto a papá?

—Claro que no ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿El hermano huraño?

No pudo contenerse, le abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Gracias!

—Anda, éste es tu salón.

Katara entró a clases y Sokka se fue a las suyas. En todo lo que restó de la mañana no volvieron a ver a Aang. Aunque Katara lo buscó, no le encontró, ni a él ni a Toph. No quiso pensar más de lo debido así que simplemente se puso la bolsa llena de libros al hombro y fue a la entrada de la escuela, donde Sokka la esperaba.

Ambos hermanos caminaron uno al lado del otro y hablando trivialidades mientras se dirigían a su casa. Las enormes mansiones que adornaban las calles no impresionaban a Katara, al contrario, cada vez que veía esa muralla gigante a lo lejos, separando la ciudad y a sus pobladores… sentía que estaba atrapada y necesitada de escapar.

La casa de los dos se asomó pronto cuando dieron la vuelta en otra de las calles. Era gigante, la única pintada de color celeste y azul. No podía negar que era muy linda, pero Katara siempre odió todo el lujo que poseía porque la distanciaba del mundo; al menos desde su punto de vista.

Los dos entraron y dejaron las mochilas en el suelo al lado de la sala, fueron directamente a la cocina para ver qué había de comer ¡Tenían tanta hambre! Gran-Gran estaba de pie sirviendo una especie de caldo en unos platos hondos. La mesa ya puesta.

—Mmm ¡Eso vuele delicioso, Gran-Gran!

Katara saludó a su abuela con un beso en la mejilla y ésta le correspondió. Sokka se limitó a darle un dizque abrazo. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer con su abuela, narrando todo lo que había pasado en el día. Eso, hasta que una figura entró al comedor.

Los dos inmediatamente se pusieron de pie.

—Buena tardes papá—saludaron casi al unísono.

Hakoda les saludó y después habló:

—Hijos, partiré ahora mismo. Me iré a Omashu y cerraré ahí un trato. Quiero que obedezcan a su Gran-Gran mientras no estoy y sean educados ¿Entendido?

—Si papá—respondió Katara.

—Bueno, nos vemos.

Salió del comedor y se fue a la salida. Katara y Sokka vieron por la ventana que subía a la carroza llena de maletas y luego partía hacia el muro, para salir. Casi se podía sentir el alivio en la casa cuando ya no se le vio más.

* * *

><p><em>FictionNews:<em>

_La autora Nefertari Queen ha actualizado su nueva historia, un proyecto titulado "Teach me to fly" que en español se traduce como "Enséñame a volar" y dice que, aunque el capítulo todavía no va centrado a los dramas del fic, si es necesario para ir acomodando las cosas. "Es importante que sean pacientes, pero lo que sé es que dudo sea un fic de mas de quince capítulos. Será corto y conciso" al menos eso es lo que al momento ha declarado._

_Y sobre sus otras historias, dice:_

_"De Avatar, Libro IV... ya casi termino el nuevo capítulo y espero subirlo de hoy a mañana. También quiero subir otro drabble de la colección "Prueba al Altar" y estoy trabajando en un capítulo navideño ¡Estoy desatada! solo espero terminar todos mis proyectos para el año nuevo"_

_La autora confirmó que sus otros proyectos siguen sin ser concluidos pero tiene mucha energía para escribir. Sin más, nos despedimos dejándoles estas grandes noticias._

chao!


	3. Enamorada

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Hola a todos! Me reporto nuevamente con un cápítulo de esta historia que sencillamente me he inspirado en continuar. Para colmo, tengo la cabeza llena de proyectos que deseo publicar pronto. Y que espero les gusten.

_Comentarios:_

**marilyn:** claro que seguiré, será una de mis metas. Además, dudo que sea muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**Enamorada.**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Hakoda se fue de viaje y Sokka con Katara iban a la escuela donde se la pasaban mucho mejor. Todavía seguían viendo a Aang, pero Katara descubrió que el chico se la pasaba buena parte del tiempo y de las tardes con Toph ¿La razón? Ni ella ni él se lo decían. Únicamente respondían que se divertían entre los dos pero ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella se sentía celosa de ver cómo Aang y Toph sonreían y hacían bromas cómplices? ¿Por qué ese coraje de verlos caminar juntos al salir de la escuela hacia quién sabe qué lugar?

—Te ha pegado realmente fuerte.—le dijo una tarde Suki mientras caminaban a su casa.

—¿Pegado el qué?

—No te hagas la desentendida—Suki sonaba más seria—Tú y yo sabemos que estás loca por Aang.

—¿Cómo crees? ¡Apenas y lo conozco! Llevamos solamente una semana de vernos en la escuela y…

—Y siempre que lo ves con Toph y con Onji y conmigo te pones celosa.

¡Ah, Onji! La molesta compañera de clase de Música que siempre que podía se la pasaba persiguiendo al pobre de Aang. Le encantaba acercársele y abrazarle del brazo sin que el Maestro Aire se diera cuenta del todo. Siempre procuraba alejarla un poco, con esos modales y amabilidad que lo caracterizaban, solo que la chica parecía o no poder, o no querer entender.

Y Katara bueno… era un poco hosca con ella. Cortante.

—No me pongo celosa—aclaró—Me molesta que sean tan melosas.

—Sí, melosas…

Suki guardó silencio y sonrió con picardía. Después, apuntó hacia el otro lado de la calle diciendo con voz clara:

—¡Oh, mira, son Aang y Toph!

Katara soltó los libros que cargaba y volteó de inmediato buscándolos con la mirada.

—¿Dónde?

Unos segundos después, notando la broma, miró muy molesta a Suki.

—Eso no fue gracioso.

Se inclinó y agarró los libros. Suki se reía sin mesura mientras esperaba a Katara. Las dos siguieron caminando, pero la morena estaba ceñuda y no le dirigía la palabra a su acompañante.

—Ay, por favor ¿Te vas a enojar por una simple broma?

—No fue graciosa.

—Admite que sí.

—No.

—¡Katara!

Ella le sonrió.

—Bueno, basta ya de tonterías ¿Vienes a comer a mi casa?

Suki inmediatamente cambió su sonrisa por una mirada llena de confusión y pena.

—Pero… pero…

—Papá no está y Sokka llegará hasta el atardecer—dijo Katara antes de que su amiga pudiera sacarle alguna excusa—Anda Suki ¿Por favor? ¡Anda!

Los ojos de Katara brillaban por la ilusión, y solamente pudo suspirar.

—Bien, pero me iré en la tarde ¿Entendido?

Katara soltó un grito.

—¡Eres la mejor!

Ya en la casa, Suki se notó al principio un poco incómoda. Aunque la casa de su tía era bastante lujoso, Suki jamás podía acostumbrarse a los grandes espacios sin recordar la cabaña casi destruida donde vivían sus padres. Usualmente les mandaba algo del dinero que ahorraba de la mesada que su tía le daba por semana, pero no era lo mismo.

Sabía que sus padres la habían dejado irse con su tía apenas cumplió doce años para que tuviera una buena educación. Suki era lista, bonita y una excelente guerrera, que sabía podría convertirse en una persona realmente importante en el mundo. Pero jamás olvidaría las palabras de su madre, antes de partir.

"No olvides tu origen, cariño, o te olvidarás a ti misma"

Acompañada de Katara, Suki entró al comedor donde Gran-Gran la saludó afectuosamente, con un beso en la mejilla, y la hizo sentarse en el gran comedor. Le sirvió rica comida y la trataron como a una igual, entre bromas y conversaciones triviales.

Eran personas realmente amables, y sabía que, de no ser por Hakoda, Katara y Sokka serían muy diferentes.

—Vamos.

Siguió a Katara hasta la habitación de la misma, donde acomodó unos sillones y cojines para que pudieran sentarse tranquilamente a charlar.

—Sé franca Katara—le dijo—¿Qué sientes por Aang?

La morena se sonrojó antes de hablar.

—No lo sé, creo que le quiero.

—Pero…¿cómo un amigo? O ¿Más?

—¡No lo sé!

Escondió el rostro en una almohada, antes de contestar.

—Me siento realmente feliz cuando estoy con él, pero no puedo saber con certeza si eso es amor.

Le mostró la más tierna y maternal de las sonrisas, mientras agarraba su mano con ternura.

—Lo es. Y sé que serás feliz.

—Gracias…. ¿Y? ¿Qué hay de mi hermano?

Su voz sonaba pícara, pero Sukki bajó la cabeza ante la mención de Sokka. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente y tras silenciosos minutos, sus labios se abrieron.

—Nada.

Contestó. Katara rio.

—En serio ¿Qué hay?

—Nada—su rostro era sereno—Nada de nada.

Notando la repentina tristeza en su voz, Katara colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga a modo de consuelo. Ella le dirigió una triste sonrisa que le hizo soltar unas cuantas palabras.

—Tu sabes que le quiero pero, también sabes que es imposible. Y como lo hemos aceptado, estamos resignados a que nada pasará.

—Eso no es justo.

—No pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—No lo sé. Podrían hablar con papá.

—Tu misma conoces a tu padre.

Maldición. Ni cómo ayudar.

—Bueno… deberían al menos charlarlo.

—No Katara, ya no hay nada que decir.

Le dolía tanto ver esa resignación por parte de Suki ¡Era una guerrera!

—Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?—preguntó la morena como si no fuera obvio.

Suki se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. La providencia sabrá hacer lo correcto.

Ay, cómo dolía ser impotente en casos así de serios. No se apuraría de no saber que su hermano y Suki estaban genuinamente enamorados. Y ayudaría si no supiera que Hakoda se oponía a aquella relación con cada fuerza de su ser.

**o-o**

—Pero—comenzó Aang—¿Por qué Hakoda se opone a lo de Sokka y Suki?

Toph resopló.

—Es una historia larga.

—Bueno, tengo tiempo.

Se sentó a su lado y la Maestra Ciega tuvo que acceder.

Sokka y Suki se habían conocido el primer día de clases, cuando caminaban directo a la escuela y chocaron porque a la guerrera se le cayeron sus libros. Al momento en que sus ojos se conectaron, hubo una chispa imposible de apagar.

Charlas aquí, allá. Miradas indiscretas, promesas pequeñas y unas manos que siempre se buscaban. Duraron así una semana. Por las tardes, los dos solían caminar en los parques cercanos y sentarse bajo los árboles a pensar en lo que anhelaban del futuro. Los dos coincidían en muchas cosas y, tras casi un mes de tierno cortejo, bajo el árbol de cerezos más rosado, se dieron un beso.

Y fueron felices, realmente lo fueron. Mucho más de no haber sido por Hakoda. No llevaban ni dos meses de haber empezado su relación cuando el hombre regresó de su viaje. Al principio estuvo feliz de que su hijo tuviera una relación romántica. Después, cuando supo quién era la muchachita, se enojó.

—¡Nunca serás nada de una muerta de hambre!—declaró.

—¡No la insultes!—defendió Sokka a su novia. Suki con los ojos llenos de miedo y agarrándose como podía a la espalda del chico, viendo con pánico a Hakoda—Yo la quiero y debes respetar eso.

—Antes tu debes respetar a quien te da de comer—y la apuntó—Ella no merece ni una mirada de ti.

—¡Deja de gritarle!

Hakoda entonces le dio a su propio hijo una bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡No me vuelvas a gritar!—declaró—Y tu, muchachita.

Apenas Sokka se puso de pie y Suki ya estaba gritando de miedo. Hakoda le agarró el brazo con fuerza y la sacudió muchas veces, haciendo que llorara silenciosamente.

—¡Papá, déjala que la vas a matar!—le pidió Katara con dulzura, pues había contemplado todo desde la escalera.

—¡Tú cállate y deja de meterte en donde no te llaman!—le gritó—Vete a tu habitación ¡Ahora!

Katara no quiso, pero su padre la miró de tal manera que obedeció.

Sokka entonces se lanzó contra su padre, tratando de hacer que soltara a Suki. En respuesta, Hakoda lo golpeó nuevamente y lanzó hasta el piso, jalando a Suki con tana fuerza que le dejó un moretón en el brazo.

La llevó hasta la puerta y la tiró a la calle, cual basura fuese. Ella calló al suelo, manchándose con tierra el vestido.

—Nunca más pises mi casa, mujerzuela, o ya sabrás. ¡Aquí no eres bienvenida!

Se habría defendido. Pero no podía. Tenía miedo y además, sabía que solo conseguiría meterse en problemas.

Sokka llegó y trató de salir, pero Hakoda, más grande e imponente, le cerró la puerta. Después, con fuerza le gritó a su hijo tras otros golpes.

—Aquí, harás lo que te diga. Y te lo digo porque sé que es lo mejor para ti.

Con ese veredicto, se fue a su propia alcoba. De más está decir que Sokka no salió nuevamente con Suki. Katara supo que su hermano visitó a su padre esa noche y no supo que más cosas se dijeron, pero algo bueno no habrá sido.

Ya casi un año había pasado de ese accidente y, con todo, Sokka y Suki seguían queriéndose. Pero nunca se volvieron a hablar.

—¡Eso es espantoso!—Dijo Aang, muy molesto—Hakoda será su padre pero no debe tomar las cosas de esa manera. No debe manipular a sus hijos.

—Yo opino lo mismo, pero ellos no me hacen caso—le respondió Toph—No hay nada más que hacer.

—Algo se debe de hacer.

Y Aang comenzó a pensar en una manera de ayudarlos.

**o-o**

Suki miraba el cielo. Iba ya a su casa y, aunque mantuvo con Katara muchas más coversaciones aún después de su indirecta, no se sentía mejor. Sabía que su amiga solo trataba de ayudarla, animarla a que hiciera algo, pero no quería eso.

No estaba segura de qué querer. Solo una cosa era segura. Sokka era algo prohibido.

* * *

><p>Ok, eso sonará algo dramático que esta historia le pinta a eso, el melodrama. La historia de Suki y Sokka me pareció muy buena como para pasarla de alto y creo que la seguiré sacando a lo largo de todo el fic. No estoy segura si saldrán todos los personajes, pero si la mayoría.<p>

Aviso: Amo a Hakoda, me parece un padre ejemplar y bondadoso en la serie y es mi admiración. Pero si modifiqué su carácter en el fic es porque esa necesario, no porque tenga algo contra el personaje ni cosas así. Espero sepan comprenderlo.

Sin más, me despido y espero que me dejen comentarios :)

chao!


	4. ¿Cita?

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Dios sabe que adoro mi Universidad, es grande, hermosa, moderna, con excelente sistema de educación, maestros capacitados, compañeros amistosos, un grupo de amigos entrañable, pero... ¿Por qué tiene que insistir en sus cursos de Rendimiento Académico durante vacaciones? T-T

Me encontré un tiempo entre los cursos y amigos para terminar (¡Por fin!) este capítulo. Lo llevaba escrito hasta la mitad y me faltaban ganas e inspiración para concluirlo. Lo bueno es que no quedó muy corto, aunque tampoco es realmente largo. Empero, sí es vital para la forma en que se desarrolla la serie.

GRACIAS A:

**anilukataang93, PandaLily22, mariifabii44, juDDi.**

Por los comentarios, ánimos y apoyo para conmigo y esta historia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**¿Cita?**

Cuando Katara se encontró con Aang en el almuerzo de esa mañana no esperaba verlo tan sonriente, con más vitalidad de la usual, y sentándose a su lado. Aang comía casi siempre al lado de Toph y ahora dejaba a la chica ciega a tres mesas de distancia. ¿Había algo que ella no supiera?

Katara—la llamó—Quería hacerte una pregunta.

—Hazla—le respondió.

Miró de reojo y descubrió que nadie los estaba espiando. Hasta Sokka, que siempre se inmiscuía de alguna manera en su vida sentimental, permanecía hablando a lo lejos.

—¿Te gustaría pasear conmigo en la tarde?

El bocadilllo de ensalada que iba a su boca no pudo continuar con su recorrido. Inmediatamente miró a sus ojos grises, que estaban tan seguros, profundos, brillantes.

—¿Yo? ¿Esta tarde?

—Sí, cuando terminen las clases ¿Quieres?

¡Claro que quería! Pero ¿Sería lo prudente? No quería preocupar a Gran-gran, aunque su abuela siempre le decía que debía salir más seguido con amigos. Tratando de recordar no pudo especificar una fecha en que hubiera paseado con amigas. Siempre iba a su casa tras clases y no salía, menos cuando estaba su papá.

Gran-gran la reprendía siempre por eso, diciendo que una chica como ella debe gozar su juventud y vivir antes de hacerse responsable. Su padre, cuando estaba, le incitaba a salir con amistades adineradas que de más está decir, no eran su tipo. Así pues, viendo que sus amigos no eran aceptados por Hakoda y los que él aceptaba no le agradaban, decidió evitarse problemas y se hizo el hábito de mejor no pasear. Sabia que estaba mal, pero no tenía idea de cómo cambiarlo. Era un hábito que le costaría mucho trabajo romper. Y ahí estaba Aang, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí, me encantaría.

—¡Qué bien!—dijo él con mucha sinceridad!—Te veré en la entrada ¿Bien?

—Claro pero…

—¡Nos vemos!

El chico se paró y fue tan rápidamente como había llegado. Estaba emocionada por su salida y comió en silencio el resto del almuerzo. Suki, para su sorpresa, no llegó en todo el día y no la vio "¿Estará enferma?" pensaba. Era extraño que su amiga faltara a clases.

El timbre tocó e inmediatamente se fue a su siguiente clase. Era su favorita: Agua-Control. Casi corrió hasta llegar al gimnasio, donde estaban sus demás compañeros. De los casi doscientos estudiantes que acudían al Instituto Kyoshi, solamente veintidós eran maestros agua. La mayor parte de la población estudiantil eran maestros tierra.

Katara saludó a algunos de sus compañeros, a pesar de que no se llevaba realmente bien con ellos. Se paró frente a un pequeño estanque donde estuvo haciendo prácticas de Agua-Control pequeñas, fáciles, a modo de distracción. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y pasó por ella la Inspectora.

Era una mujer de edad algo avanzada, rozando los cuarenta, con canas en sus cabellos oscuros y varias arrugas. Llevaba lentes, túnicas grises muy largas, era delgadísima y sus ojos estaban serios, atentos a todos los movimientos que pudiesen hacerse. Su sola presencia calmó a los jóvenes haciéndolos callar.

—Lamento informarles que el Maestro Pakku ha salido por asuntos muy grandes a la Tribu Agua del Norte, en un viaje que le llevara tiempo—explico, con voz altiva—El maestro suplente tardará una semana en llegar. Hasta ese momento, tienen ésta hora de clase libre. Pueden retirarse.

Los vítores fueron muchos. No todos los días el maestro faltaba y te daba unas buenas horas de respiro dentro de la propia escuela. Katara agarró sus cosas, sabiendo que debía desalojar el gimnasio. Pero a diferencia de los demás estudiantes, ella no tenía tareas pendientes ni nada de eso con lo cual distraerse.

Pensó ir a ver la práctica de Suki, siempre era interesante verla pelear con agilidad. Fue cuando recordó que ella no estaba y sus pensamientos fueron a Sokka. La clase de espada no era realmente divertida, al menos no para ella. Muchos de los compañeros de su hermano eran groseros con su persona y decidió no ir a pasar un mal rato.

Resignada, quiso ir a la Biblioteca pero se encontraba cerrada, la Señorita Kuy, encargada de los libros, estaba en el comedor disfrutando de su hora libre. No volvería hasta en una hora ¿Qué hacer en ese tiempo? La clase de Toph era tentadora, pero se esfumó de su mente apenas recordó la última vez que acudió a las prácticas de Tierra-Control. Terminó con moretones por las piedras que, por accidente, le pegaron.

Se sentó en una banca del pasillo, recargando la cabeza en su mano. No había nada interesante. Pensó seriamente irse a su casa pero desechó ese pensamiento, no iba con ella, aún le quedaban clases de Literatura y Música después. Acudió al gimnasio de Agua para practicar ella sola, encontrándolo cerrado. "¡Genial!"

—¡La clase de Aang!—se dijo a sí misma, nadie estaba cerca para escucharla y eso la salvó de un momento de vergüenza.

Aire-Control era la clase menos concurrida del Instituto, apenas había diez estudiantes, once ahora que tenían a Aang. Nunca había ido a los entrenamientos de Aire y ahora parecía ser una buena opción. Al final, el aire no la golpearía como la tierra. Y dudaba que los Monjes fueran tan groseros como los espadachines.

El gimnasio del Aire-Control estaba al otro lado del Gimnasio de Agua. Llegó en unos diez minutos, era un espacio amplio y abierto, pues la sala no tenía techo ni una de las habituales paredes. El suelo era pasto verde y el aire pasaba libre. Más bien, parecía ser un hermoso patio exclusivo de los Monjes.

Katara nunca había visto lugar más lindo y maravillada tomó asiento cerca. Vio a los jóvenes que practicaban una rutina rígida, fuerte, moviendo con sus manos grandes cantidades de aire. Eran instruidos por un Monje que estaba calvo, con los mismos tatuajes celestes de Aang en su cabeza.

Buscó a su amigo y lo encontró al frente de la fila. Recordó entonces que Aang era ya un maestro pleno, y no le sorprendió ver que los demás imitaban sus movimientos, aprendiendo de él.

Más que sus simples movimientos, Katara estaba maravillada. Aang cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cuerpo de moviera fluidamente, en armonía con su elemento. El aire parecía obedecerlo ciegamente y se podía apreciar las ráfagas y corrientes que creaba a su conveniencia.

Le recordó a ella misma cuando, aislada de todos, se unía al agua y en armonía se perdía entre las ondulaciones de su elemento. Era una sensación maravillosa, aunque ella no fuera una maestra plena todavía. Aunque estaba segura de que no le faltaba mucho, todavía habían técnicas avanzadas que era incapaz de dominar.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos para verlos, la práctica estaba tomando ahora un rumbo interesante. Cada uno pasaba de manera individual y demostraba sus habilidades al Monje. Aang estaba al lado de éste, contemplando.

"¿No pensará hacer nada?" se preguntó Katara mentalmente. Nadie había notado su presencia y encontraba cierto gozo en ello.

De repente, Aang se movió. Todos los demás estudiantes con gran sincronía formaron dos filas. Aang quedó en medio de aquel gimnasio, cerraba los ojos y meditaba tranquilo, de pie. Al momento de abrir sus pupilas, sus dos brazos formaron un círculo perfecto que después de desplazaron en espirales que fueron formando remolinos de aire hermosos. Como detalle, Aang hacía crecer los remolinos, que se retorcían en todos los espacios mientras unas cuantas flores caían moviéndose los pétalos al compás del viento.

Los remolinos entonces dieron una vuelta aguda para unirse, creando uno solo grande y violento que Aang se esforzaba en controlar. El Monje tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y los abrió todavía más cuando Aang, casi sin esfuerzo, movió las manos haciendo que la inmensa cantidad de aire saliera disparado hacia el árbol cercano. Las ramas crujieron, cayéndose unas, las hojas desaparecieron a los lejos y el tronco quedó chueco.

El Monje aplaudió y los demás estudiantes también, gritando vítores de admiración y respeto. Aang les sonrió y modestamente siguió dándoles trucos y enseñanzas a los demás. Katara estaba que no podía creerse cuánto poder tenía Aang.

El timbre sonó, los chicos se despidieron y fueron cada quien a diferentes lados. Katara bajó de las gradas en donde Aang la esperaba.

—Hola—saludó él—¿Interesante la clase?

—Mucho—fue su respuesta—No sabía que los Maestros Aire controlaran tanta energía.

—Bueno, eso lo hacen solo los buenos.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Prefiero ser modesto.

Katara se río.

—¿No hubo clases de Agua-Control?.—inquirió.

—No, no habrá en casi dos semanas. Pakku se fue y el suplente todavía no llega de altamar.

—Bah, que mal.

—Sí.

—Bueno, eres bienvenida a la clase de Aire-Control cuando quieras.

—Gracias.

Caminaron juntos hacia la clase de poesía. Ese día la maestra se enfocó en el significado de las palabras y versos, explicando minuciosamente los recursos retóricos. Fue algo aburrido, interesante a la vez. Katara tomó todos los apuntes que pudo hasta que sonó nuevamente la campana.

Las clases que faltaban se le pasaron volando, en parte porque ella esperaba que tardaran más. No era que no quisiera irse con Aang al paseo acordado, simplemente que… no estaba segura de cómo actuar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no convivía con chicos que no fueran su hermano.

La campana sonó, ella guardó sus cosas dentro de la mochila soltando un suspiro. Aang estaba en la fila de al lado y se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa que le hizo latir el corazón frenéticamente.

—¿Lista?

Asintió.

Salieron de la escuela, Katara primero buscó a su hermano. Le dijo a Sokka que llegaría tarde a la casa porque comería con Aang, lo cual no era del todo una mentira (comer estaba entre sus planes del paseo) pero le aseguró que llegaría antes del atardecer. Sokka no estaba del todo feliz, aunque tampoco enojado, le agradaba Aang así que dejó de lado su actitud protectora y le aseguró que tranquilizaría a Gran-gran.

Ya calmada, Katara se fue con Aang por las calles. Él parecía saber exactamente a dónde ir, aunque ella no. Iban en silencio, puesto que no estaban seguros de qué hablar. Había cierta incomodidad en el aire, que desde luego, él no se arriesgaría a que durara toda la tarde.

—Bien, primera parada: a comer.

—Tengo dinero, si quieres que…

Él la cortó con un gesto.

—Yo te invite, yo pago.

—Oh, vamos Aang, no hay nada de malo en…

—En mi cultura es de mala educación que la chica, sobre todo la invitada, pague aunque sea un centavo. ¿Respetarás mis creencias?—vale, era mentira. Los Nómadas Aire no tenían más norma que la de vivir acorde al espíritu y desde luego, los valores. El dinero y demás cosas materiales eran cuestiones sobradas, innecesarias siquiera de un pensamiento. Empero, Aang sabía que Katara era terca y no quería causar mala impresión, quería que ella pasara una linda tarde y, con ello, no pagara nada.

Katara iba a protestar pero se detuvo. Si estaba entre sus tradiciones ¿Qué hacer? Debía respetar eso, así como él respetara que ella comiera tanta carne de foca como para una indigestión. Era lo justo.

Aang la llevó a un restaurante lindo, cómodo, nada elegante… era más bien un lugar donde podía sentirse un ambiente ameno y dulce. Su belleza recaía en la sencillez de las instalaciones, así como las afables sonrisas de los empleados. Aang la condujo a una mesa para dos personas, cerca de una fuente, y movió la silla para que se sentara.

—Gracias.

Tomó asiento delante de ella, en eso llegó la camarera tendiéndoles los Menús y dándoles unas cuantas recomendaciones. Katara miró entre todos los platillos y optó por una Ensalada de Pollo, con aderezo y jugo de naranja para tomar. Aang pidió Ensalada de Verduras con agua sabor tamarindo. La mesera se fue y los dos pudieron charlar un poco más.

—Bueno, estamos aquí…

—Sí…

Genial, estaba nerviosa, insegura, nada convencida de qué charlar y además, pensando en miles de cosas. En lo apuesto que Aang se veía sonriendo, con esos dientes perfectos y ojos tan grises como la tormenta… "¡Ah, no! Enfócate, Katara" de más está decir que no lo consiguió.

Su delgada manita alcanzó un pedazo de pan que mordisqueó nerviosamente, acto que no pasó desapercibido para cierto maestro aire. Lejos de parecerle tonto o inmaduro, a Aang le pareció adorable. Así, agarró otro pedazo de pan que comió un poco y charló:

—Toph te manda saludos, por cierto—le dijo. Ella asintió.

—Igualmente... ahora que recuerdo, me ha dicho que pasan casi todas las tardes juntos ¿Están saliendo o…?—no pensaba malgastar ninguna sola oportunidad.

—¿Salir? ¿Ella y yo?—se echó a reír—Los espíritus me libren, Toph desde luego no es mi tipo, con ese carácter suyo….

No pudo evitar reír hasta casi carcajearse.

—Lo sé, es muy testaruda.

—Ella y yo sólo somos amigos, me agrada bastante y conversamos, nada más.

—Me alegro de que te lleves bien con mis propios amigos.

—Y con tu hermano.

Casi se le cae la quijada.

—No tenía idea de que te llevabas con Sokka.

—¡Claro!—y agregó—Salimos también a divertirnos de vez en cuando.

—Eso explicaría sus salidas—dijo—Ya decía yo que solo no andaría por las calles.

—Lo que me extraña es que tu no salgas ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No me agrada mucho salir.

—no te creo.

Se enojó.

—Es la verdad.

—Ningún joven detesta las salidas.

—No he dicho que las detesto, he dicho que no me gustan.

—Y estás aquí.

—Bueno, es diferente, eres un amigo y me gusta estar contigo.

—Entonces te gustan las salidas con personas conocidas—dedujo Aang.

—Exacto.

—Mm…

No dijeron más cosas porque la mesera llegó con la comida, e inmediatamente comenzaron a comer. En un principio reinaba el silencio, hasta que Katara descubrió la falta de pimienta en su ensalada. Apenas iba a coger el recipiente con el condimento, Aang lo agarró.

Al verlo él le sonreía juguetonamente, lo que siguió, fueron casi diez minutos de risas y bromas hasta que su ensalada pudiera condimentarse. Fue lo mismo con la sal y el aderezo.

Llevándose bocados a la boca, Katara escuchaba las sorprendente anécdotas de Aang y sus viajes por todo el mundo. Descubrió también que le encantaban las bromas, por lo que ella misma se agregó a ese jueguito y la comida fue más bien un show de comedia. Los demás comensales los miraban unos con ternura, otros extrañados.

Tardaron mucho en terminar y salir del lugar. Aang la escoltó hacia un parque cercano, lleno de enormes árboles, altos hasta llegar al cielo, que dejaban caer hermosos pétalos de cerezo. Eran suaves, rosados y se depositaban suavemente en sus manos. Ahí el ambiente era muy diferente y Aang cambió de actitud.

Ahora, agarraba su mano con seguridad y ternura. Katara lo dejaba porque también le gustaba ese contacto. Estaba más o menos segura de cuáles eran las intenciones del chico, pero no quería arruinar el momento preguntándolo o poniéndose difícil. Se recostaron bajo un árbol, que estaba encima de una colina; ella cerca de él hasta un punto en que terminó recostada sobre su pecho.

Curiosamente, eso le encantó. Y más cuando Aang, tímidamente, comenzó a acariciarle sus largos cabellos castaños.

—Me tengo que ir—le dijo, poniéndose de pie y reprendiéndose por arruinar el momento.

Aang hizo un mohín.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, prometí llegar temprano.

—Bueno—se paró—Te acompaño a tu casa.

—No es necesario.

—Quiero hacerlo…

Suspiró y accedió.

Aang la escoltó hacia su casa, en el trayecto siguieron hablado trivialidades a la vez que bromeaban. Katara descubrió con alegría que ese día río más que en toda la semana. Solamente con Aang podía relajarse así.

La dejó en su casa, se despidió simplemente con un ademán de la mano y se fue por la calle. Katara se quedó viendo si silueta difuminarse, y después, mordiéndose los labios, entró. Gran-Gran estaba en la sala. La saludó y después se fue a su alcoba. Le sorprendió encontrar en el pasillo a Sokka.

—Hola—saludó.

—Hola—fue su respuesta—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Aang?

Se puso toda colorada.

—¿Cuál cita? ¡Él y yo solo fuimos a comer!

—¿Y crees que nací ayer?

—Aang es nada más que un buen amigo—sí, y su padre era el más comprensivo de todos… ¿A quién quería engañar?

Sokka alzó ambas manos al aire con cara de inocente.

—Yo sólo decía hermanita… no tienes que ponerte de mal humor.

Katara fue a su habitación. Entonces, Sokka agregó:

—¿Y besa bien?

—¡Sokka!

Lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque el muy cobarde ya se había encerrado en su cuarto. Dentro, Sokka estaba atacado de la risa, sólo de recordar la colorada expresión de su hermana y su violenta reacción.

Katara respiró hondo en el pasillo, conteniendo sus ganas de tumbar la puerta para golpear después la almohada de su cama. "Ugh" pensó "Nunca cambiará" era en días como esos que no comprendía como Suki podía estar enamorada de ese inmaduro.

Y, a todo esto ¿Dónde estaba Suki?

* * *

><p>¡Hey! eso fue todo. Imagino que esperaban más pero es todo por el momento. No les puedo garantizar actualizaciones rápidas, aunque eso deseo una cosa es el querer y otra el deber. Me conformaré con saber que les sigue gustando mi historia. Gracias por leer :)<p>

chao!


	5. Planes

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola! Ya, así de rápido, les tengo un capítulo más. Vaya que ahora he tenido inspiración, ojalá me dure mucho :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**Planes.**

No siempre ocurren las cosas como una espera que sucedan. La vida es impredecible. Cuando piensas que has conseguido todo lo deseado, que al final tras vueltas y vueltas se ha mantenido quieta y podrás disfrutar de paz… da un giro brusco que te tumba al suelo tan fuerte, impidiéndote levantar.

Al menos eso sentía Hakoda. Cuando era un joven ingenuo y soñador de la Tribu Agua del Sur, veía el futuro como una especie de masa a la que podía darle forma. Los colores serían de su elección, pues solamente él podría establecer el camino a seguir. Contradiciendo muchas normas de sus padres, había estudiado Relaciones Internacionales en vez de Arte de Combate, y convertido en un auténtico Don Juan en el seno de una familia conservadora.

Más las cosas cambiaron inmediatamente cuando conoció a Kya. Las mujeres que antes habían desfilado por su vida entre risas cómplices y citas, se esfumaron para siempre de su memoria. Cada vez que trataba de salir con una mujer, o siquiera verla de modo más romántico, le venía a la mente la tímida sonrisa genuina de aquella morena.

No la conocía en realidad. Pasaron uno al lado del otro en la misma calle, tropezándose. Él le pidió perdón mientras levantaba sus cosas, ella esbozaba una leve sonrisa de gratitud. Él le pidió que salieran a pasear, ella le dijo que no. Él la buscó al día siguiente en el mismo lugar, ella lo encontró.

Al principio pensaba que se trataba de una especie de cliché. Una curiosidad que tarde o temprano sería saciada. Así, tras unas cuantas charlas en una modesta tienda de té, decidió que no sería más que una amiga. Y trató nuevamente de conocer a más mujeres. Empero, apenas posaba su mirada sobre una, el rostro de aquella era alterado hasta convertirse en el fino y de ojos azules que pensaba cada minuto.

Se había enamorado, algo a lo que de verdad temía. Y Kya no estaba muy diferente. Los dos se rencontraron en la misma tienda de Té, y decidieron darse una oportunidad. Ese día, esa sencilla elección, cambiaría por siempre sus vidas.

Los padres de Hakoda no aprobaban para nada la relación de su único hijo con una mujer estudiada. En esa familia tan conservadora de viejas costumbres, que una mujer osara abandonar sus estudios hogareños para acudir a la universidad era un sacrilegio. Kya era la representación perfecta de lo que una mujer contemporánea significaba en aquellos tiempos: fuerte, firme, dulce, femenina, coqueta, independiente, y estudiada. Cualidades que odiaban.

Los padres de Kya opinaban todo lo contrario y adoraban a Hakoda. Bajo su consentimiento, el chico de veintidós años agarró sus cosas más importantes, todo su dinero, y lo metió en una sola maleta. Pasó por Kya cuando anochecía, dejando solo una nota en su casa. Más de veinte años han pasado desde ese día y es fecha que sus padres sin incapaces de perdonarlo por haberse casado con ella.

Al principio le dolió, con el tiempo, se olvidó de ello. No iba a consentir que sus padres arruinar su felicidad. Amaba a Kya, eso era un hecho, y con ella se instaló en una pequeña casita al otro lado del Polo Sur. Comenzó a trabajar para mantener a su nueva familia, de manera ardua y cansada.

En un principio fue difícil. Nadie contrata personas jóvenes sin experiencia y hubo que empezar desde cero. La casita de por sí chica apenas y podía mantenerla, llegando por un momento a cuestionar su nivel de madurez. Kya, que había estudiado Enseñanza y se graduó con honores, consultó con su esposo la probabilidad de trabajar en las mañanas.

Así, entre los dos, fueron pagando de a poco las deudas y ahorrando para conseguir una casa mejor. Tras cinco años su hogar y economía eran completamente estables. Fueron los años más difíciles de su matrimonio, pues debieron acostumbrarse a una vida juntos y hacerse la idea de construir sus destinos, modificando un poco las visiones que tenían para el futuro.

Aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo, pudieron salir adelante. No fue fácil. Muchas veces Kya agarraba sus cosas para irse y en unas ocasiones lo hizo válido. Pero siempre conseguían salir adelante. Ascendido, Hakoda estaba feliz porque ahora podía mantener por completo su hogar y Kya dejó de trabajar cuando, descubrió llena de emoción, que estaba embarazada.

Llamaron al niño Sokka y fue la alegría de sus padres. Vieron en él la recompensa de un trabajo arduo y bien hecho. Era sano, fuerte y bello, al menos para sus ojos, perfecto. Los padres de Kya adoraban a su nieto y constantemente le consentían comprándole juguetes y ropa.

Hakoda aún recordaba con perfecta claridad la primera vez que sostuvo, en sus fuertes brazos, el pequeño y débil cuerpo de su hijito recién nacido. Removió los mismos sentimientos que Katara cuando la cargó por vez primera. Una necesidad impetuosa de hacer lo que fuera necesario por verlos crecer fuertes, sanos, felices y que nada les faltara. De ser el mejor padre conocido, estar presente cuando lo necesitaran, darles sabios consejos, escucharlos y ayudarles en sus problemas, abrazarlos hasta consolarlos y morir de ser necesario por verlos cumplir sus sueños.

Ese día, su corazón cambió por completo. El Norte de su vida ya no era solo Kya, si no también sus hijos. Por ellos viviría y se desgastaría todos los días hasta verlos realizados y sonrientes. Le encantaba volver temprano de trabajar para ayudarlos con sus tareas y jugar hasta que llegara la hora de dormir.

Kya con frecuencia le decía que era un excelente padre y él siempre se sintió orgulloso de ello. Pensaba, en el fondo, que solamente hacía lo que cualquier hombre con corazón haría.

Su vida era plena, feliz, y cada pelea emprendida había valido la pena. Eso pensaba hasta el fatídico día en que las nubes grises cubrirían su camino, para jamás irse.

Sokka tenía nueve, Katara siete. Aún eran niños muy pequeños. Hakoda iba regresando de su trabajo cuando encontró su casa vacía. El pánico cruzó por su mente, no había nada ni nadie para darle explicaciones ¿Dónde estaba su esposa? ¿Dónde estaban sus hijos? ¿Qué había pasado?

Apenas iba a salir, la vecina llegó con su cara cubierta de lágrimas, terrible presagio. Ella le dijo que le estaba esperando, porque desde hacía unas dos horas que Kya había sido llevada al hospital. La aterrada mujer, también madre de familia, le explicó entre sollozos que estaba haciendo la cena cuando Sokka y Katara le gritaron que su mamá estaba muy enferma.

Dejó a los niños en casa de sus suegros y se hizo al hospital como si alas le salieran en los pies. Al llegar, los doctores le miraron con la lástima y pena marcados en todas sus facciones. Abrieron sus labios, solamente alcanzó a escuchar un "Lo sentimos…"

No supieron explicarle del todo bien la causa de su muerte, aparentemente por una falla del corazón. Kya se había ido rápidamente, sin dolores ni penas. Cayó al suelo desmayada, tras sentir un ligero pinchazo en el pecho, y nunca más volvió a despertar. Los deprimentes funerales no hicieron más que entristecerlo hasta sentir como si algo se rompiera en su interior.

Ira, rabia, coraje, odio, tristeza, ¡Todo al mismo tiempo! Peleó contra la vida. Y nunca más la consideró su aliada o amiga. Se enfrentó a los propios espíritus, reclamándoles por haberle quitado a la mujer que más amaba y, en su opinión, todos y todas eran hipócritas. La vida no era ya dulce, ni bella, ni tierna. Era fiera, horrible, siempre dispuesta a quitarte lo que amas por el placer de verte sufrir. Y se vengaría de ello.

Encerrado en ese odio personal, se olvidó por completo de sus hijos. Para cuando recobró en ellos descubrió una cruel realidad: eran la viva imagen de su madre. En sus facciones, sus rostros, sus gestos, en esos profundos ojos azules… ¡Era como verla a ella! El legado que le dio, una pequeña parte de su ser que no se fue del mundo terrenal.

Pero sus hijos eran eso, sus hijos. Y no los compartiría con nadie. El problema era que tampoco quería estar con ellos. Siempre que intentaba jugar, consolarles, charlar con ellos… sabía que faltaba ella. Y a la vez, era como tenerla. Especialmente con Katara. Ver a su hija era como presenciar a su esposa de niña, despertando sus miedos, su dolor, y sus ansias de tenerla a su lado para besarla con pasión.

No podía soportar verlos y descubrir en ellos el espíritu aún vivo de Kya. No lo soportaba. Pasados los años, cuanto más odio acumulaba hacia la vida y más dolor de ausencia, fue cambiando todavía más (si es posible) de actitud. De repente, sus hijos representaban todo lo que fue el pasado: felicidad, alegría, esperanza, amor. Sentimientos efímeros que ahora odiaba simple y sencillamente porque era incapaz de sentirlos sin su esposa.

Y los odió, no porque Katara y Sokka fueran los culpables de su desgracia. Los odiaba porque ellos representan la expresión máxima del amor y la esperanza; dos cosas que con toda su alma trataba de destruir en sí mismo. Con poco éxito, cabe destacar.

Sabía que en muchos sentidos estaba mal. Sus hijos no tenían porqué pagar sus sentimientos, pero inconscientemente lo hacía. Cuando se percató de que él mismo representaba para ellos más amenaza que consuelo, aceptó el trabajo de embajador e hizo lo posible por alejarse de ellos. No merecían un padre huraño, ni tampoco podía soportar verlos crecer alegres, felices, recordándole en cada una de sus risas las suaves campanadas que era la risa de Kya.

Con el fantasma de su esposa tras ella, dos hijos al cuidado de su madre, y un excelente puesto como diplomático, Hakoda comenzó su nueva vida en el Reino Tierra. Nunca más pudo ver o siquiera conocer a otra mujer y, en secreto, cuando nadie le veía, se ponía a pensar en sus hijos.

¿Qué sería de Sokka y de Katara? ¿Qué harían en estos momentos? ¿Cómo serían? Le pesaba saber que le eran tan desconocidos como cualquier otro niño que pasara caminando por la calle. Habían sido tantos años de distanciamiento que ahora no sabía cómo acercarse y la única manera de demostrarles que los amaba, sin romper sus propias leyes, era imponerles lo mejor.

Sí, un cambio brusco. Pero es que la vida le dio tantas vueltas que ya no supo ni a dónde estaba el norte ni a dónde el sur. Saben los espíritus que le mandaron miles de personas y señales, pero Hakoda no se quiso levantar para seguir con su vida. Encontraba gran placer en verse como la víctima hundida que siempre le lloraría en silencio a su difunta esposa.

Sokka y Katara sufrieron enormemente esta desgracia. Los niños habían pasado la tarde jugando en el parque y, cuando llegaron, encontraron a su madre desfallecida en el sueño. Lloraron y rogaron sin que nada mejorara. Nunca más vieron a su mamá, y papá cambió hasta convertirse en un completo extraño para ellos. Debieron aprender a cuidarse mutuamente para sobrevivir a la depresión y superarlo.

Hakoda seguía en su viaje hacia Omashu. Pero en esa ocasión diferentes pensamientos volaban sobre su mente. Sokka y Katara eran jóvenes y pronto serían adultos, era necesario, pues, irlos encaminando a ese destino. Había tomado su decisión. Apenas sellara el acuerdo con el Rey de Omashu, volvería lo más pronto posible para hablar con sus hijos de ello.

No había vuelta de hoja. Las cosas debían cambiar, y había que hacerlo ya.

**o-o**

Katara estaba esa mañana formada en la fila para comprar el almuerzo. La cafetería estaba llena, pero de nuevo no había rastro alguno de Suki. Estaba pensando seriamente irla a buscar a su casa en la tarde, cuando hubiesen terminado las clases. Al llegar al mostrador pagó por su ensalada de pescado y buscó a sus amigos entre las mesas.

En una mesa pequeña, con solo cuatro sillas, encontró a Aang y a Toph. Inmediatamente pensó en la tarde anterior, lo bien que se la había pasado en aquel pequeño restaurante comiendo y charlando con el maestro aire. Sus coloradas mejillas se prendieron aún más mientras caminaba hacia los dos.

Fue cuando sintió una especie de pinchazo en el corazón. Toph y Aang charlaban muy cerca uno del otro, casi susurrando. Estaban enfrente del otro y no prestaban ninguna atención a lo demás, solo a lo que murmuraban ¿Secretos, acaso? ¿confesiones? Con unos celos que ni ella supo entender, movió la silla buscando que hiciera el mayor ruido posible y se sentó brusca.

Aang la miró sonriente, ignorando aquel gesto de evidente enfado, y le saludó:

—¡Hola Katara! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—respondió, si más.

—Huy, Reina del Azúcar ¿Andas de mal humor?

—¿Yo? ¡Para nada!—y miró hacia Aang fijamente—Claro que no.

Aang le sonrió.

—Me alegro ¿Te divertiste ayer?

—Mucho.

—Eso era lo importante—sonaba aliviado. Después, se tensó un poco al hacer una pregunta—¿Te gustaría repetirlo… no sé… mañana?

—¿Mañana?

—Así es.

Katara pensó un poco. Realmente no tenía más planes para toda la semana ¿Qué decía semana? ¡El mes! Lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

—Me encantaría—agregó a su afirmación, cosa que puso al Maestro Aire rojo de las mejillas pero con la más radiante de las alegrías brillando en sus ojos.

—Bien, te llevaré a mi casa.

Y entonces quiso retractarse.

—¿Tu casa?

—Así es—sonaba de lo más tranquilo—¿O no quieres?

—Digo, yo… ¿Por qué me quieres llevar ahí?

—Para que conozcas a mi mentor, Gyatso ¿O no lo deseas? Dímelo y elaboro otro plan.

—Eh… no, está bien. Iremos.

En el fondo no quería estropearlo, sentía demasiado nervios por conocer a quien prácticamente era el padre de Aang. Pero viendo su ilusionada carita no pudo negarse. Toph, que de partícipe se convirtió en espectadora, resopló un poco para llamar su atención y dio pie a una conversación irrelevante que relajó el ambiente.

La charla siguió entre bromas y risas hasta que sonó la campana. Entonces, se pusieron de pie con charolas en mano para acomodarlas donde iban y después irse a sus clases correspondientes.

—Por cierto Katara—le habló Toph—¿No sabes nada de Suki? Hace dos días que no la veo.

—No, pero he estado pensando ir a su casa uno de estos días—respondió.

—Tampoco he visto a Sokka.

—Sokka está con Jet, ya sabes lo amigos que se están haciendo.

Toph abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Jet? ¡Pero Jet es un rebelde sin causa!

—Ya ves, se están entendiendo.—su voz sonaba triste y resignada.

—Yo que tú me ocupo de eso. Nada bueno puede salir de esa amistad.

—Lo sé, es solo que….

—¿Qué?

Katara pensó un poco. Jet era el más rebelde de la escuela, y ella le temía mucho porque jamás olvidaría la forma en que siempre la miraba… le daba escalofríos pensarlo. Aunque, si Sokka quería tener esas amistades ¿Quién era ella para reclamarle? Era libre de tomar sus decisiones, mientras no se llevara de encuentro a terceros.

—Nada Toph—le dijo, voz baja—Vayamos al salón.

La chica ciega no pudo evitar dar un fuerte golpe al suelo que levantó grades trozos de roca. Esa actitud tan pasiva de Katara, aún cuando tenía todos los derechos de enojarse, la irritaban. Pero ¿Cómo hacerle ver que si no cambiaba nada a su alrededor lo haría?

—Tranquila Toph—habló Aang, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla—Ya verás que de a poco irá aprendiendo.

—No Aang, tú sabes que Katara jamás cambiará—y unas cuantas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos—Y sufrirá mucho por ello…

—La vida siempre te forma como debes de ser. Si por las buenas ella no adquiere un carácter fuerte, deberá ir aprendiendo a desarrollarlo, por las malas.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

—¡No me malinterpretes! Debemos estar cerca, para ayudarla.

—Me desespera que no se percate de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Vive en un mundo color de rosa, sin salir jamás de su mente.

—Deberá despertar, de eso no te apures.

—¿Y cómo reaccionará?

—Para eso estamos nosotros.

**o-o**

Era hora de la salía. Katara puso su mochila al hombro y caminó a paso lento hacia su propia casa. No podía evitar pensar en Jet, y en su banda. Recuerdos nada gratos le venían a la mente.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y volteó a todas partes buscando algo con qué distraerse. Esa tarde era especialmente calurosa y comenzaba a sudar. Cuando llegó a su calle, fue directamente al fondo, buscando la casa de Suki. Respiró pausadamente varias veces y después, con suavidad y finura, tocó la puerta de madera.

Una mujer mayor, de cómo cuarenta años, fue quien le abrió. Tenía sus cabellos aún negros relucientes, peinados en un moño alto que dejaba caer unos pocos mechones rizados por la espalda. Su rostro tenía unas pocas arrugas que se minimizaban por la enorme sonrisa de sus delgados labios. Los ojos cafés le miraban con ternura, enmarcados por espesas cejas que remarcaban el contorno de sus pómulos sobresalientes. La silueta ya un poco ensanchada de esa mujer, era cubierta por un verde vestido de bordados marrones.

—Hola Katara—saludó—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Muy buenas tardes, señora—a pesar de conocer bien a la tía de Suki, siempre le hablaba de "usted"—Venia para ver a Suki. Hace dos días que no sé nada de ella.

El rostro de la mujer se entristeció un poco y después agregó:

—Mi sobrina se ausentará por unos meses, tuvo que regresar a Kyoshi de emergencia.

Palideció.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasó?

—A mi niña nada, pero sus padres le escribieron pidiéndole que se fuera lo más rápido posible. No te apures mi niña, allá hay tantas costumbres que quizá sea solo una ceremonia más. Estará aquí en menos de un mes, te lo aseguro.

—O… muchas gracias.

—Nos vemos pequeña.

Cerró la puerta, mientras Katara procesaba toda esa información.

¿Suki, en Kyoshi?

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora.<p>

Bueno, en este capítulo me la pasé explicando buena parte de la vida de Hakoda. Él es consciente de que no es buen padre, pero no por eso hace algo por cambiar. Toph y Aang saben más cosas de las que deberían, y sobre Katara encerrada en su propio mundo, pues, ya verán porqué. Y si, Jet será parte importante del fic.

Comentarios:

Aria: Debo agradecerte, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué escribir hasta que leí tu comentario y me dije "¡Hakoda, se me había olvidado!" :) Sobre lo que me mencionabas de la cita, sí, va por donde tú me dices. En estos momentos Aang no busca realmente una relación sentimental con Katara, si no irle quitando unos pocos de sus miedos para que vaya siendo más libre. La manera en que irá madurando el personaje será lenta y, a mi perspectiva, interesante. Sobre los pretendientes, ese será un papel parecido al que jugará Jet, pero no entro en más detalles porque te lo arruino todo xD

PandaLily22: ¿Hakoda problemas^? ¡Uff, no sabes de la que se librarán! Sin especificar mucho, digamos que ése será uno de los problemas principales dentro del fic.

Avatar Aang1: no te apures por dejarme comentarios, soy muy comprensiva en ese sentido y sé que a veces hasta da flojera ponerlos. Lo que mencionas de que soy de las mejores escritoras en español me ha llegado profundamente, no tienes idea de lo que hermoso que se siente saber que tienen pensamientos tan lindos para mis escritos. Muchísimas gracias :)

mariifabii44: 'Gracias! y feliz año también :)

Sin nada más que decir me despido ¿Reviews?

chao!


	6. Comida

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Hola gente! Ya ven, finalmente me encontré un tiempo para terminar este capítulo xD No lo sé, creo que me quedo algo cursi… hay aparición de nuevo personaje, el próximo capítulo será para ir "acomodando las cosas" y para el octavo se inicia el drama.

Comentarios:

Mafalda Black: la verdad es que lo dudo. Quizá haga referencia de Zuko y Azula, pero no creo meter a los personajes directamente. Ellos son príncipes de otra nación y toda la historia se desarrollará en Ba Sing Se.

: Me pasa lo mismo que a ti, tengo una montaña de libros en mi cuarto que por diferentes ocupaciones no he podido leer. Hay veces en que deseo detener el tiempo, acostarme a dormir doce horas, y no sufrir las consecuencias xD En fin, muchas gracias a ti por leerme (:

Aria: más o menos por ahí va la historia, te daría un premio porque me acabas de describir la mitad de la trama futura. ¡Eres muy intuitiva!

PandaLily22: Hakoda cambiará, de eso me encargo yo.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6.<strong>

**La Comida.**

—Gran-gran—por una extraña razón, Katara estaba nerviosa frente a su abuela—Hoy iré a casa de Aang a comer ¿No te molesta?

La anciana miró a su nieta con una sonrisa consoladora. Aunque verbalmente no dijo nada, en su interior gritaba de emoción ¡Por fin, la muchacha estaba buscando nuevos aires! ¡Un amigo varón! ¡Qué felicidad!

—Desde luego que no—dijo, conteniendo su alegría—Ve, diviértete. Sólo no llegues muy tarde ¿Bien?

Los ojos de Katara se iluminaron por la comprensión. Incapaz de evitarlo, abrazó fuertemente a su abuela besando su mejilla, murmurando miles de "Gracias". Fue Sokka quien, sentado en el sillón, se levantó para hablar.

—¿Vas a comer con Aang?—inquirió.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Sí.

—Ah…

—¿Pasa algo malo, Sokka?

—No solo… cuídate mucho ¿Vale?

Katara rodó los ojos.

—Tú sabes que Aang no es ese tipo de persona. Lo conoces bien.

—Sí, pero eso no evite que me preocupe por ti—bajó la mirada, mientras buscaba las palabras—Y… ¿Estarán solos?

—No. Estará su maestro presente.

Eso pareció calmarlo.

—Bien. Gracias por avisarme, así no te espero en la salida.

Se inclinó para agarrar su mochila y salir de la sala, directo a la puerta. Katara estaba muy sorprendida de esa reacción por parte de su hermano. Curiosamente, Gran-gran no.

Katara iba caminando en dirección al colegio sintiendo una emoción antes desconocida. Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rosado, mientras unas cosquillas indiscretas comenzaron a recorrer su vientre. Tenía ganas de reír, bromear y cantar ¡Todo al mismo tiempo!

Súbitamente, sus iluminados ojos se vieron perturbados. No estaba Suki para hablar con ella sobre esto ¿Cuándo regresaría su amiga? La extrañaba demasiado. No había muchas personas con quiénes hablar desde su partida, ya que Toph y Aang siempre se desaparecían por las tardes.

No tuvo más tiempo de divagar porque el enorme edificio escolar estuvo de repente en frente de ella. Subió peldaño por peldaño, entrando a los pasillos atetados de estudiantes. El ruido de las voces alzándose y bajando aturdía sus oídos, así que los ignoró. Pero, definitivamente, no pudo ignorar como un brazo musculoso la detuvo en seco, al ponerse enfrente de ella y acechándola contra la pared.

Ella miró al hombre que había hecho eso. Frunció el ceño de enfado.

—Jet, quítate de mi camino—dijo enojada.

Él le sonrió petulante.

—Vamos, Katara ¿No saludas a los viejos amigos?

—Tú y yo no somos amigos—enfatizó cada una de las palabras—¡Quítate de mi camino!

Lo empujó, pero él en respuesta agarró su muñeca jalándola. Katara estaba a punto de darle una cachetada cuando Jet la soltó, sobándose el adolorido hombro. La morena miró sorprendida a un enfurecido Aang.

—Ella dijo que no quiere hablar contigo—su voz sonaba contenida—Ahora, vete.

Jet le devolvió una cara colérica.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer?

—Sólo vete, Jet—dijo Katara, poniéndose al lado de Aang para que éste no hiciera algo imprudente.

—Bien—alzó las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo, esbozando una sonrisa burlona—Nos veremos después, Katarita.

Le dieron ganas de golpearlo por llamarla así ¿Qué hacía Jet ahí? ¿No había sido cambiado de escuela? ¡Las cosas no podrían ser peor! No estaba dispuesta a soportarlo todos los días, como en el pasado.

Pero le importaba Aang en esos momentos. El maestro aire la estaba pasando realmente mal. Apretaba el puente de su nariz con una mano, la otra la tenía cerrada en fuerte puño que temblaba de ira. En un momento que abrió los ojos, juraría que los vio resplandecer ligeramente en color celeste ¿Qué le pasaba?

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, con la otra rodeó su brazo en un tierno abrazo para calmarle. Le extrañaba que estuviera tan sacado de sus casillas, jamás había visto a Aang así de…. Enfurecido. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo no imaginó que fuera así.

Aang, ya calmado, abrió los ojos. Eran grises, como ella los recordaba. Abrió las dos manos y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Perdóname Katara—susurró avergonzado—No debiste verme así…

—No importa—pensaba en su padre cuando se molestaba—He visto personas con peor carácter.

Ella le sonrió, pero Aang no pudo devolverle el gesto. Agarró su mano para guiarla entre la muchedumbre al salón de clases. Toda la mañana estuvo extrañamente silencioso. Lo que más le extrañó, desde luego, fue no verlo a la hora del almuerzo.

**o-o**

Aang estaba entado en las gradas, sus codos estaban acomodados sobre los muslos y la cara escondida en sus manos. Toph a su lado, con pose despreocupada, hablaba:

—No te apures Aang, no es para tanto. Jet saca de sus casillas a cualquiera.

—Pero ¿Y si no me hubiera controlado?

—Tus clases de dominio emocional están resultando.—trató de sonar graciosa.

—No es chistoso, Toph—replicó—Y a todo esto ¿Quién es ese Jet?

La ciega bufó.

—Un malandro—respondió con simplicidad—Que se esconde en las ropas elegantes de sus padres ricachones. No vale ni medio cacahuate. Hakoda estuvo a punto de comprometer a Katara con él, afortunadamente se percató de su error y canceló todo compromiso. Pero el necio aún quiere casarse con Katara, más por capricho que por otra cosa.

—No lo había visto por aquí…

—Es un busca-pleitos. Sus padres lo trasladaron a una Academia Militar, pero parece que no se ha compuesto.

Aang finalmente levantó su rostro para ver a su amiga de reojo. Toph era única, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Sabía escuchar a la perfección.

—Por cierto ¿Vas a hacerle esa pregunta a Katara por la tarde?

Inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—Eh… sí. Saldremos a comer a mi casa.

Ella golpeó juguetonamente su brazo.

—¡Picarón!.—silencio absoluto.—Aang, debes decirle.

Inmediatamente su rostro feliz cambió a uno de angustia.

—¿Decirle qué?

—¡No te hagas!—le reprendió—Aang. Debes decirle la verdad.

—No es fácil.

—En absoluto. Pero ¡Mírame a mí! Se puede reaccionar bien.

—Pero Katara es diferente… ella… ella.

—Ella es una buena persona que tomará las cosas con la misma naturalidad que yo si hablas a tiempo. Si esperas, podría creerse engañada y las cosas serían peor.

Estaba derrotado. Toph tenía razón.

—Trataré de decírselo… pronto.

—Mientras más pronto, mejor.

**o-o**

A la hora de la salida, Katara buscaba desesperadamente a Aang sin encontrarlo. Por un momento se sintió realmente triste, estaba decepcionada. Apenas iba a refunfuñar cuando dos manos grandes, algo callosas y cálidas se posaron sobre sus ojos, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Quién soy?—preguntó.

—¡Aang!—quitó las manos de sus ojos, volteando a verlo—No me gustan esas sorpresas…

—Bueno, espero me perdones.

Sonrió con ganas. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Aang tendió su mano para que ella la cogiera y salieron de la escuela charlando trivialidades. Dieron vuelta a la derecha y se fueron hacia otro sector de la ciudad. Estaba en la parte alta, no obstante, la casa a donde llegaron estaba humildemente decorada y llena de todo tipo de plantas.

—¿Aquí es donde vives?—dijo emocionada.

—Sí.

Entraron. Sí, aún por dentro era sencilla. En la cocina estaba un hombre de edad avanzada pero con unos ojos juguetones de cualquier otro adolescente. Tenía ropas anaranjadas y los mismos tatuajes celestes en forma de flechas.

—Hola Aang—saludó—Hola, señorita.

—Gyatso, ella es Katara—la presentó formalmente—Katara, él es el Monje Gyatso, mi mentor y como un padre para mí.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle.

Extendió su mano, Gyatso la estrechó rápidamente antes de inclinarse un poco en señal de respeto. Katara imitó el gesto, sonriente. Luego, Gyatso se dirigió exclusivamente a Aang.

—La comida está lista ¿Vas a invitarla a comer?

—Desde luego.

—Tomen asiento.

Por alguna "extraña" razón, a Katara no le sorprendió que sirviera un enorme tazón de ensalada de verduras en el centro de la mesa, dándole a cada uno pequeños platos con los cuales agarrar sus porciones. Puso un poco de pan blanco y de postre, pastelillos rellenos de crema. A su parecer, los más deliciosos que nunca antes hubieran probado.

—Es mi receta especial.—dijo Gyatso orgulloso.

Katara estaba realmente a gusto. El Monje Gyatso era una persona sencilla y muy amable. Le encantaba hacer broma y le recordaba un montón a Aang, al punto de creer que de verdad eran familiares. Entre los dos maestros aire había mucha empatía y ella envidió eso por una ráfaga de minuto. Se comprendían y bromeaban con una naturalidad impactante.

Mientras comía se la pasó riendo por las miles de anécdotas que le contó. ¡Habían recorrido casi todo el mundo! Y siempre alguna región le dejaba una enseñanza, o un buen momento para narrar. La armonía que se respiraba en esa casa le hicieron desear jamás irse, quedarse ahí siempre. No alejarse de Aang nunca más.

No obstante, el tiempo pasaba. Era hora del atardecer. Gyatso se disculpo y retiró para hacer sus meditaciones, mientras Aang la acompañaba a su casa. Los dos iban caminando en silencio, de repente ya no había mucho de qué hablar. Katara se sentía relajada y feliz, contemplando el cielo azulado como si fuera la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que lo había notado.

—Katara…

Volteó de inmediato, Aang tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, Aang?

Él parecía dudar.

—¿Te… t-Te has divertido hoy? ¿En mi casa?

—Si, mucho—y era verdad.

—Me alegro… porque… bueno yo… quería… ¡No! Quiero, hacerte una pregunta.

Le dio un poco de risa verlo tan nervioso. Dio unos pasos para estar enfrente de él, viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué es?

Aang tragó duro.

—Katara….

De repente, agarró suavemente sus manos. Las apretó con delicadeza y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, de esas que tanto le estremecían. Estaba cada vez más cerca, su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros. Katara, completamente sonrojada, no atinaba si a cerrar los ojos o mantenerlos abiertos.

No supo cuándo, cómo… pero sintió algo dulce, suave y húmedo en sus labios. Sabía que la estaba besando. Nunca antes había besado a alguien, se podría decir que ese era su primer beso. Y era tal como siempre lo imaginó. Encantador, tierno y romántico. Aang tampoco tenía más experiencia que ella en las artes amatorias y sus movimientos eran algo torpes, por eso le sorprendía que, para Katara, fueran tan placenteros.

Se separaron en unos pocos segundos, completamente rojos pero sonrientes.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—preguntó.

Katara lo vio a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo a más no poder. Y asintió.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo. Han de querer matarme, lo sé, por dejarla así. No tengo muchas cosas que decir, salvo el hecho de que agregarle más hubiera sido relleno y eso no les gustaría ni a ustedes ni a mí. La charla de Toph y Aang ya han de haberse percatado de qué trato ¿No creen?<p>

¡Ay, mis ansias! Si fuera por mí acabaría con este fic en dos días, culpen a la escuela y al tiempo que siempre corre sin avisar. Espero poder terminar el otro capítulo para la próxima semana, pero no prometo nada ¿Ok?

Chao!


	7. Noticia

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****Hola!

Uff, perdonen si me he tardado algo, es que ando un poquitín ocupada xD (¿cuando no?) en fin, sin demoras ni largas notas, les dejo el capítulo. Disfruten! :)

Comentarios:

ashlee bravo: me alegro de que te hay gustado :) Habrá más ternura a lo largo del fic.

PandaLily22: que bueno que quiera seguir leyendo, así me sigo animando para escribir :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7.<strong>

**La noticia.**

Entre los planes de Jet no estaba, en definitiva, hacerse un buscapleitos. Pero la vida le había formado así y la palabra "marcha atrás" le era desconocida.

Jet tenía el revoloteado cabello castaño usualmente corto cayéndole en mechones irregulares sobre la frente, pero sin cubrir los ojos grandes y castaños; éstos adquirían tonalidades diferentes dependiendo su humor, y era común verlos bordados de ojeras o proyectando ira. Usaba, además del uniforme escolar, ropas oscuras y a veces extravagantes, una clara señal de atención.

Podría ser hijo de nobles y personas realmente influyentes en el Reino Tierra, pero Jet apenas y conocía a sus padres. Tenía suerte de verlos en la cena y lo más común era que estuvieran inmersos en sus viajes y deberes políticos como para recordar que tenían un hijo.

Le habían inscrito a todo tipo de cursos cuando era niño, a pesar de su aspecto, Jet era muy culto. Hablaba dos dialectos, dominaba varios estilos de combate a cuerpo y armado, sabía primeros auxilios, economía, diplomacia, cultura y arte así como política. Mucha política. Pero un niño de ocho años no quiere clases especiales, quiere amor, compañía y amistad. Algo que nunca encontró en su casa.

Pero encontró algo parecido en las calles. Se escabullía por las tardes, aprovechando distracciones o fallos de los guardias, para salir de casa por el muro trasero. Entonces se internaba a los vecindarios de Ba Sing Se. Uno esperaría encontrar en el sector de la clase alta pura gente inteligente, ese no era el caso, desde luego. Jet tuvo la desgracia de hacerse amigo de una pandilla peleonera y liberal, que estaba en contra de todos los valores solamente porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Así, Jet se encontraba en contra de la monarquía, por considerarla autoritaria. Los reyes, nobles, mandataros, todo personaje que manifestara poder caía de su agrado. El Avatar ni se diga, en sus retorcidos pensamientos era la represión encarnada en un ser humano.

Al ir creciendo y sin padres o tutores que cuidasen su integridad moral, Jet fue aprendiendo esas tonterías como axiomas y ahora eran bases importantes en los cimientos de su criterio. No toleraba que nadie le faltara al respeto, y por eso conseguía problemas en toda parte que iba. Sobre todo la escuela, está de más decir que los centros educativos son lavados de cerebros donde moldean tus conocimientos para que alabes ideales ficticios convirtiéndote en un esclavo de la nación (según él).

Pero Jet había cometido errores, más de los que quisiera asimilar. Se enamoró de Katara y usando todos sus encantos consiguió que ella saliera con él en algunas ocasiones. Pero tuvo la osadía de querer imponerse sobre ella y, desde luego, ni la chica, ni su hermano, se lo iban a permitir.

Cuando el padre de ella se enteró de la clase de cosas que Jet había tratado de hacerle, se indignó tanto que demandó al chico. Solo entonces los padre de Jet se percataron de los malos pasos en que andaba su hijo, pero era muy tarde. Lo mandaron a una correccional y pidieron perdón a la familia del Polo Sur.

Pero, más que enamorado, Jet estaba encaprichado. Si por las buenas Katara no era suya, lo sería por las malas. Le gustase a quien no le gustase.

**o-o**

_No supo cuándo, cómo… pero sintió algo dulce, suave y húmedo en sus labios. Sabía que la estaba besando. Nunca antes había besado a alguien, se podría decir que ese era su primer beso. Y era tal como siempre lo imaginó. Encantador, tierno y romántico. Aang tampoco tenía más experiencia que ella en las artes amatorias y sus movimientos eran algo torpes, por eso le sorprendía que, para Katara, fueran tan placenteros._

_Se separaron en unos pocos segundos, completamente rojos pero sonrientes._

—_¿Quieres ser mi novia?—preguntó._

_Katara lo vio a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo a más no poder. Y asintió_

.

Despertó con una enorme sonrisa en su boca. El sol se colaba a través de su ventana dándole los buenos días. Había algo especial en ese día, algo hermoso, algo que le hacía aún más bello que los anteriores. Quizá fuera su imaginación, lo cierto es que se sentía diferente.

Y todos lo pudieron notar. Bajó las escaleras muy temprano y bien arreglada, luciendo unas lindas pulseras y anillos. Katara casi nunca usaba las joyas que su padre y difunta madre le habían comprado. Tanto así, que Sokka ya ni contemplaba ropa o accesorios como regalos en su cumpleaños.

Gran-gran estaba feliz y le sonrió maternalmente al verla más femenina y dulce. Ella saludó a su hermano mientras comía su desayuno, tarareando ocasionalmente canciones melosas y cursis. Sokka sabía lo que estaba pasando y, aunque estaba feliz por su hermana, suplicaba a lo espíritus poder soportarla en esa etapa de estupidez que era conocida como "enamoramiento".

—¡Ya me voy!—canturreó, saliendo de la casa con mochila en mano y yendo a la escuela en un grácil andar sin dejar de cantar en voz baja.

Las aves volaban, el sol brillaba, las persona iban y venían de un lado al otro… ¿No había acaso mejor día que ese? Para ella no. Y, en su inocencia, no se percataba de que siempre, cuando uno está más feliz, es porque viene pronto una tragedia. La calma antes de la tempestad. Ella aprendería a estar siempre preparada para todo.

En la escuela no encontró a Aang, y eso la hizo sentirse un poco triste. Sabiendo que lo vería en clases, decidió mejor olvidarse del asunto. Entró al salón de Historia, no obstante, no le encontró ahí.

"Que extraño" pensó "¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Estará enfermo?"

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no despertó de la ensoñación hasta que la profesora golpeó su pupitre con la regla, molesta.

—Señorita Katara.—le habló—Ya que pone tanta atención a la clase ¿Podría responderme quién fue el Avatar que firmó el Tratado de Libertad, aboliendo la esclavitud definitivamente en las Cuatro Naciones?

La morena miró a su maestra. Era una mujer joven, de cómo treinta años, con cabello oscuro y bien recogido en una coleta alta por un moño. Sus ojos la miraban esperando una respuesta. Katara estaba segura de haber estudiado eso el día anterior, pero, como casi todo en su mente, se le había olvidado de lo distraída que se encontraba.

—Eh… ¿El Avatar Kuruk?

"¿Kuruk? ¡Él era maestro agua!" se recriminó a sí misma "¿Tiene ahora alguna importancia?"

—No—respondió la maestra con calma—Fue la Avatar Yan-Chen, de los Nómadas Aire. Estudie más y ponga atención si no quiere que le quite puntos ¿Entendido?

—Sí maestra.

Fingió poner atención y hasta tomó apuntes, pero no sabía lo que estaba escribiendo. En las demás clases fue lo mismo, incluso en el entrenamiento de Agua-Control. El maestro suplente, llamado Arnook, era paciente y atento con sus alumnos. Tenía ciertas consideraciones con Katara porque era su mejor estudiante; y le sorprendía de sobre manera verla distraída al grado de no poder hacer un simple látigo de agua.

—¿Te sucede algo, Katara?—le preguntó, con genuina preocupación.

La poco agua que se movía por sus manos cayó al suelo, causando un poco de ruido y salpicándole las botas. Katara vio el charco con algo de asombro, después, a su maestro.

—Solo estoy un poco pensativa, profesor, no es nada malo.—y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estar mucho tiempo inmersa en tu mente no es bueno, Katara—le reprendió—Puede alejarte de la realidad.

—¿Y eso es malo?—parpadeó confundida.

—Cuando todo lo que te rodea se transforma en lo que tú quieres y ves por tu mente, sí. Llegará el momento en que veas lo real como es, y entonces, sufrirás mucho.

—Maestro, eso no me pasará.

—Eso espero Katara. Solo… no vueles muy alto ¿Bien?

—Se lo prometo.

Se fue para atender a los demás alumnos. Katara extendió las manos y el chorro de agua se alzó hasta su frente, retorciéndose hasta adoptar curiosas formas que ella iba dictando. Katara no estaba del todo segura sobre lo que su maestro había querido decirle, pero fuera lo que fuera, no había más tiempo de pensar. Había llegado la hora del receso,

Y Aang no se aparecía en ningún lado ¿Dónde podría estar?

La bandeja golpeó la mesa de una manera casi violenta, haciendo que la comida saltase un poco y volviera a caer, desacomodada, sobre el plato. El vaso con jugo había derramado unas cuantas gotas, sin llegar a caerse afortunadamente, y mojado los cubiertos.

—A ti te pasa algo—declaró Toph—Y quiero saber ¿Qué es?

—¿A mí?—respondió Katara—No me pasa nada…

—No me puedes engañar…

Suspiró.

—Bien, estoy preocupada por Aang—dijo al fin.

—¿Por qué?—la maestra tierra ciega tomó asiento enfrente de Katara, llevándose bocados de su comida a la boca de manera ocasional—¿Se metió en problema Pies Ligeros?

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Pies Ligeros?

—Es su apodo—contestó—Cuando vuela o corre muy rápido por el aire no puedo sentir las vibraciones de sus pasos.

—¿Y por eso le dices Pies Ligeros?

—¡Exactamente!

Bueno, sí que era interesante.

—Así que… Ayer comiste con Aang y su tío ¿Todo bien?

—La verdad, sí—se sonrojó un poco al recordar ese día—Me divertí bastante.

—Eso es bueno.

—Toph ¿Tú no tienes alguna idea de dónde está Aang?

—Nop—tomó un poco de jugo—Ni una.

Katara resopló con frustración y tristeza ¿Dónde podría estar Aang?

No pudo seguir pensando en eso porque, de repente, Sokka llegó a su lado casi histérico. Sus ojo dilatados demostraban gran sorpresa, y tenía en sus manos un pergamino. Se lo tendió y ella lo agarró.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Lee.

Desenrolló la carta.

_Estimados hijos:_

_Escribo para decirles que se preparen. Llegaré a Ba Sing Se en una semana aproximadamente. A mi retorno espero encontrarlos presentables, y dispuestos a unas charlas importantes que tendré con ustedes. He tomado importantes decisiones acerca de su futuro que debo tratar con urgencia._

_Atentamente._

_Su padre. Hakoda. _

—¿Papá vuelve?—dijo en voz baja—Papá vuelve…

Katara y Sokka compartían el mismo presentimiento de que las cosas no saldrían bien.

**o-o**

Aang estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de la enorme ventana por la cual podía ver buena parte de Ba Sing Se. Su habitación se encontraba en uno de los pisos más altos en el Palacio Real, otorgándola una espléndida vista. La enorme cama, el buró, el espejo, el armario, las alfombras… todo estaba perfectamente decorado en diferentes tonalidades de verde y marrón; la madera tallada artesanalmente y hasta el más pequeño mueble decorado con una elegancia envidiable de cualquier rey.

Pero Aang no estaba cómodo con eso. Tanto lujo le era ajeno. No estaba entre sus planes pasarse casi toda la mañana sentado en una incómoda silla cerca del Rey Tierra, en una importante junta política para darse a conocer como Avatar y, además, intervenir a favor de la paz.

Su deber comenzaba a hacerse más fatigoso. Con la edad y el dominio elemental que tenía necesitaba empezar a hacerse responsable de una buena cantidad de deberes que injustamente Gyatso había estado realizando en su infancia. Aang no estaba del todo seguro sobre cómo ser un Avatar, y su deber para con el mundo. Menos ahora que su mente solamente evocaba el recuerdo de una misma mujer.

¡Qué rabia no poder verla en la mañana! Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que podría pasar por ella a la salida y, con suerte, decirle de una vez por todas la verdad. Gyatso estaba de acuerdo con Toph: no debía dejar pasar más tiempo. Estaba otra cuestión por verse: Aang debía ser presentado ante la sociedad mundial como el Avatar, y él no quería hacerlo hasta que Katara supiera de su naturaleza por él mismo.

El tiempo se le acababa. El Gran Baile del Equinoccio, donde estarían reunidos en Ba Sing Se todos los gobernantes del mundo sería en poco menos de un mes. Tenía hasta entonces para hablar con Katara, el punto era ¿Se arriesgaría?

Era más que consciente de que hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Pero pasaría poco tiempo antes de que las cosas se pusieran tensas. La razón, reposaba en un pergamino minuciosamente decorado, con un sello exquisito de oro, y colocado sobre esa fastosa cama.

_Querido Avatar._

_Hemos sabido de su identidad gracias a la amistad tan estrecha que nos une al Rey Tierra y a mí. Queremos decirle que esperamos ansiosos poder recibirle dignamente en este, su reino. Sabemos que primero debe entrenarse en la Tierra-Control, pero quiero notificarle que ya estamos calificando a maestros especiales para que no encuentre ningún solo problema al aprender las artes del fuego. Igualmente, su hospedaje está siendo minuciosamente planeado, pero todo plan definitivo será consultado con usted._

_Estamos preparando, además, nuestro viaje al Reino Tierra para el gran baile donde podremos conocerlo en persona. Pensará que tomamos demasiadas molestias, solo quiero que comprenda nuestra emoción. Poder conocer al Avatar en dos de sus encarnaciones no es algo que una persona pueda presumir a sus hijos._

_Espero no encuentre tediosa esta lectura y recibir una firme contestación. Sin más por el momento, quedo a su entera disposición._

_Atentamente._

_El Señor de Fuego._

_Y cía _

_(Ozai, Ursa, Zuko y Azula)_

La Familia Real de la Nación de Fuego. Eran conocidos por ser orgullosos, y Aang odiaba a las personas orgullosas. Estaba, de verdad, cuestionando si sería capaz de llevar a cabo tan gran responsabilidad como lo era preservar la paz del mundo. Y, a la vez, no perderse a sí mismo.

Primero lo primero: le urgía hablar con Katara. Era medio día, el sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, las sombras de personas y objetos habían desaparecido. Era hora de ir por Katara a la escuela. Si se iba pronto, la alcanzaría.

Sonrió. Era hora de que su novia conociera a sus dos mejores amigos: Appa y Momo.

* * *

><p>¿Podrá Aang decirle a Katara sobre su identidad? ¿Qué se trae Jet entre manos? ¿Por qué Suki no ha regresado de Kyoshi? ¿Qué planea hacer Hakoda?<p>

¡Esto y mucho más en los siguientes episodios! (De verdad, esto se está poniendo mejor ¡No me esperaba más de cinco capítulo y me han inspirado y llenado de ideas. Muchas gracias)

No tengo, ahora sí, nada que decir. Me despido, esperando que les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo comentario por ahí... xD

Chao!


	8. El Primer Vuelo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

Hola a todo el mundo! No, no estoy muerte (si a eso se le puede llamar al estado zombi en el que ando ahorita) finalmente terminé mis exámenes y espero en Dios que los maestros me den un respiro este fin de semana. He andado realmente ocupada por los montones de tarea y espero me disculpen por mis retrasos. No desesperen, tengo muchas ideas para con el fic, no lo dejaré, solo denme tiempo :)

Comentarios:

tamarasaez: sobre Suki se revela un poco en este capítulo y lo demás en el próximo :)

PandaLily22: lamentablemente si, Jet hará de las suyas, pero bueno... era de esperarse, nunca cambiará.

ashley bravo: Lo lamento, no he tenido tiempo de escribir otro capítulo para "La princesa del sur" probablemente use el fin de semana para ponerme al corriente con mis demás historias.

JuDDi: no técnicamente pero igual le hará sufrir de una manera parecida.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8.<strong>

**El Primero Vuelo**

El timbre de salida dejó que Katara finalmente atravesara el umbral de la escuela. Estaba aburrida, y decepcionada. Había esperado toda la mañana el poder ver a Aang, y él nunca llegó. En el fondo, se preocupó. Aang era un buen estudiante y nunca faltaba a la escuela ¿Por qué no acudió a clases ese día?

Mientras bajaba los escalones, notó que había un montón de estudiantes rodeando quién sabe qué cosa en el centro de la explanada. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, y entre el montón de uniformes, detectó un pelaje blanco. ¿Un animal tan grande? Seguro poco conocido, estaba causando euforia entre el cuerpo estudiantil.

Pero a ella no le importaba realmente. Siguió caminando, abrazando un par de libros hacia su pecho. Fue cuando sintió que algo se posaba sobre su hombro. Primero se asustó, dejando caer ambos libros. Al inclinarse notó que un lémur de extraña apariencia, blanco por completo, la miraba a los ojos.

—Hola amiguito—le dijo, siempre le encantaron los animales—¿Estás perdido? Nunca he visto nada como tú aquí.

El lémur ladeó la cabeza, viéndola con curiosidad y expendió lo brazos. Voló hasta ponerse sobre su cabeza.

—¡Hey!.—dijo sonriente, tratando de agarrarlo—No juegues así, me despeinas.

No había enojo en su voz, reía mientras el lémur revoloteaba con sus manitas el cabello castaño, desacomodándolo. Después voló un poco alto y cayó en su brazo.

—Sí que eres lindo ¿Quién es tu dueño?

El lémur volteó un par de veces, y después, miró hacia donde estaban todos los estudiantes arremolinados. Le restó importancia y pensó que, acaso, estaría perdido.

—¡Momo!—gritaron de repente, y el animal voló hacia el cielo. Ella volteó.

Aang estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa. El lémur se acomodó en su hombro y recibió una nuez como obsequio. Katara se acercó a él, sin dejar de mirar cómo el animalito iba mordiendo la cáscara lentamente y con tranquilidad.

—Hola Aang—sonrió, tímida y sin saber realmente cómo actuar.

Sin esperar respuesta, él se inclinó hacia ella, besando suavemente su mejilla. Enrojeció al instante.

—Veo que conociste a Momo—le dijo, agarrando los libros que ella cargaba y de paso, su mano.

—Ah si, el lémur…

—Es mi amigo desde que soy un niño.

—Es encantador.

Acarició la cabeza del animalito, antes de que volara.

—No viniste a clases—le reprendió, sin molestia—Pensé que te habría pasado algo malo.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve que acompañar a Gyatso a otra parte… pero estoy aquí y quiero mostrarte algo importante.

—¿Ah si?

—Vamos.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse, revelando a un animal grande y peludo con una flecha de mechones castaños en la frente. Una silla de montar gigante reposaba en su espalda.

—Appa, ella es Katara.—el bisonte gruñó—Katara, éste es Appa, mi bisonte volador.

Appa se movió un poco quedando en frente de la morena, sus enormes ojos cafés posados solamente en Katara. Ella extendió lentamente su brazo, indecisa si tocarlo o no. Al final, acarició su suave pelaje ganándose un ronroneo por parte del bisonte. Y su aceptación.

—Es fantástico—le dijo—¿Se llama Appa?

—Así es.

El animal rugió como si lo confirmara.

—Creo que le agrado.

—De hecho, lo haces.

Aang se puso al lado de Katara y le susurró al oído.

—¿Alguna vez has volado, Katara?

Ella volteó para verlo a los ojos, la distancia entre ambos era casi nula.

—No.

—Bien, este será tu primer vuelo ¿Lista?

La sujetó por la cintura con fuerza, ella se aferró a sus brazos.

—Es que… ¿es seguro?

—Si confías en mí, lo es.

Había una traviesa sonrisa en sus ojos grises. Una que le contagiaron seguridad.

—Confío.

—Perfecto.

Aang, sin soltarla, se inclinó un poco y dio un fuerte salto. El aire se arremolinó bajo sus pies e impulsó a la pareja hacia el cielo, solo lo suficiente para que cayeran con suavidad en la silla de montar de Appa. Katara se sentó, mientras Momo se acurrucaba al lado de la Maestra Agua. Aang dio otr salto y llegó al cuello de su bisonte, donde estaban las correas. Agarrándolas con ambas manos, tiró de ellas sin tanta fuerza diciendo:

—¡Jip-Jip!

Inmediatamente la larga cola de Appa se levantó y el animal dio un salto con sus seis patas, impulsándose hacia el cielo. Katara cerró los ojos mientras sus cabellos se removían gracias al viento, apretando en un abrazo al pobre de Momo.

Appa comenzó a elevarse verticalmente, causando en Katara una sensación de vértigo. Ella lanzó un pequeño grito, manos convertidas en puños, y consiguió tantear hasta dar con la bardita de la silla de montar. Fue cuando sintió que la agarraban de los hombros y el cálido cuerpo de alguien a su lado.

—Tranquila—le dijo Aang.—Es más emocionante que escalofriante.

Aang cogió su mano derecha. Katara entreabrió los ojos y sintió el frío viento golpearle la cara con fuerza. Su peinado comenzaba a deshacerse, cosa que le dejó de importar. Appa pronto sobrevoló en un ritmo tranquilo que le hizo calmarse. Momo, sobre su hombro, murmuró unas cuantas cosas inentendibles en su oído.

—Mira…

Sin soltarse de Aang, Katara se asomó por el borde de la silla hacia el suelo. Lo primero que sintió fue vértigo por ver la gran altura a la que estaban. Cerró los ojos por inercia y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No resisto esto!—dijo.

—Claro que puedes, eres muy fuerte—Aang hablaba con ternura—Solo déjate llevar.

Katara de repente sintió que el aire comenzaba no solo a remover sus ropas, si no su interior. El corazón le latía desbordado, pero eso no la preocupaba como en el pasado. Todo lo contrario ¡Le encantaba esa sensación! Una adrenalina que había dejado olvidada resurgió desde lo más profundo en su corazón y le impulsó a asomarse nuevamente, esta vez, con una sonrisa.

Y contempló las casas a la distancia, convertidas en montículos borrosos y los frondosos árboles difuminados vueltos manchitas de pintura verde. Las nubes pasaban a su lado y con solo extender su mano podía sentir aquellas formas. Pronto, reía con júbilo.

—¿Te gusta?

Volteó hacia Aang.

—No me divertido tanto desde que era una niña.

—En cierta forma, aún lo eres—y le besó la mejilla—Me alegro de verte tan feliz.

Y de verdad lo estaba. A esas alturas, con el viento, las nubes, las aves… ¡Todo lucía diferente! Por primera vez en años, Katara se sintió libre. De todo. El peso que había estado cargando en sus hombros sin percatarse se esfumó y la sensación fue tan placenteramente enorme, que la invadieron el deseo de nunca bajar a la tierra. De volar libre toda la vida.

Desde luego, las cosas no son así. Pasaron las horas. Fue una velada maravillosa, pero Katara debía volver a casa y Aang también. Appa descendió frente a la casa de la morena, despidiéndose de su novia con un beso corto y desapareció en el aire. Katara, sonrojada, feliz, y llena de emociones, entró a su casa.

Gran-Gran la esperaba sentada en la sala.

—Niña mía ¿Dónde andabas?—preguntó, dejo de angustia en su voz.

—Fui con Aang—le respondió—Y me la pasé de maravilla.

—A la próxima avísame ¿Si?—le pidió—Y te esperan, en tu alcoba.

—¿Quién?

—Tu amiga castaña…. ¿Sora? ¿Siku?

—¿Suki?

—¡Esa!

¿Suki había vuelto? Katara tiró la mochila y corrió hacia su alcoba, entrando. Sentada en la cama, con la cabeza baja, estaba su amiga. Veía el resto de lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas y el cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado. Tristeza marcada en todas sus facciones.

—¡Oh Suki!.—Katara se tumbó al lado de su amiga y le abrazó con fuerza—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has ido tan repentinamente?

Suki alzó levemente su cabeza, y le dijo con voz rota del llanto.

—Mis padres… ellos…

—¿Les ha pasado algo malo?

Asintió.

—Dime—no dejaba de abrazarla en ningún momento—Cuéntame.

—Murieron.

Y con esa palabra se desplomó hecha un mar de llanto sobre su mejor amiga.

**o-o**

**o-o**

—¡Mas fuerte!—gritó Toph—¡Quiero sentir tu energía!

Aang se puso en posición firme sobre la tierra, respirando profundo. Después, extendió dos de sus brazos moviéndolos hacia arriba. Una enorme piedra surgió del suelo. Adoptando otra posición, el Avatar golpeó la roca con tanta fuerza que salió disparada hacia el otro lado del cuadrilátero, chocando con la pares y destrozándose por completo.

Aang se quitó el sudor de la frente, relajándose y miró a Toph.

—¿Así está bien?

—Perfectamente, pupilo mío.

Los dos dieron la vuelta cuando sintieron los pasos de una persona entrando. La figura delgada y ligeramente musculosa de Sokka pronto se dejó ver. Su rostro crispado de enfado hizo que Aang lo mirara extrañado.

—¿Sokka?—le llamó—¿Está todo bien?

El moreno, de pie enfrente de Aang, respondió.

—No.

Y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en la quijada que desorientó por completo al Avatar. Toph reaccionó hundiendo los pies de Sokka en la tierra, para inmovilizarlo. Aang se agarró la barbilla, formando una mueca y mirando al que consideraba su amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—su voz estaba contenida de enfado.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¡Lo que le hiciste a mi hermana te parece poco!

Gritó, fuera de sí.

—Yo no le he hecho nada a Katara.

—Finge si quieres, cobarde, no te creeré.

—Sokka ¿Qué te pasa?—intervino Toph.—Aang no ha hecho nada malo ¡Estoy con él casi todo el día!

—NO lo defiendas—le dijo—Eres su cómplice… ¡Nunca pensé esto de ustedes dos!

Iba a darle otro golpe a Aang, pero éste se apartó.

—Sokka de verdad que no te entiendo…

—Te diré una cosa y espero que te quede claro ¡No te acerques a mi hermana!

—¿Estás loco? Ella es mi novia y estaré con ella el tiempo que quiera.

—Allá tú. Pero si te veo cerca de Katara, te aseguro que nada me impedirá romperte la nariz, poderoso Avatar—dijo las últimas palabras con mofa.

Aang fue el que desenterró a Sokka, sabiendo que había dado su ultimátum. Se dio la media vuelta alejándose con la espalda recta, parecía orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer. Aang no podía entender ¿Cómo Sokka sabía que era el Avatar?

—Toph…

—A mí ni me mires. No le he dicho nada a nadie.

—Entonces alguien más sabe de mi secreto.

—Y puso a Sokka en tu contra.

—Solo espero que este problema no se haga más grande…

Y en su mente rezó aquello a los espíritus.

* * *

><p>¡Ya aparecieron Momo y Appa! No me desesperen, ya se irán dando cuenta de los problemas que deberá enfrentar Katara más adelante. Y, en contraste, todo lo maravilloso que experimentará con Aang. El próximo capítulo se enfocara en Sokka y Suki ¿Por qué Sokka odia tanto a Aang? lo sabrán pronto...<p>

En fin, me despido. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y que de paso me dejen comentarios :)

chao!


	9. La Llegada

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****A quien se le haya ocurrido inventar el maldito sistema de competencias y "construye tu conocimiento" ¡Es un demente! buena manera de aprender si tuviéramos tiempo y no once materias diferentes sobre las cuales construir en menos de cinco meses tareas, esquemas e información... bueno, tras quejarme del sistema educativo ¡HOLA! ¿cómo se encuentran? ¿Yo? ¡Mega estresada! Uff... mugre escuela...

Comentarios:

PandaLily22: no será mucho, creo que dos capítulos más a lo sumo. Y si Suki te parece pobre espera este capítulo... oh ya verás.

clarissa: el otro ya lo actualicé hace como una semana, pero me demoraré en subir otro chapter (no lo he empezado) por el momento gracias, mil gracias por leerme y espero que te siga gustando.

Nieve Taisho: Uff ¡Qué no lo dijeron! queda mejor. Pero todo cae por su propio peso... eso pasará mucho a lo largo del fic.

ashlee bravo: tiernos hasta el día de hoy...

¡Se desata la guerra!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9.<strong>

**La Llegada.**

—¿Tú quién crees que sepa mi secreto?—le preguntó Aang a Toph, causando en la maestra ciega una expresión de desesperación. Los dos caminaban hacia la escuela.

—Por milésima vez, Aang—respondió—No. Lo. Sé.

—Mmm…

Pensativo, el Avatar veía a Momo volar alrededor de él con su cara curiosa viendo alrededor, seguro pensando en más travesuras por hacer. No lo llevaba a la escuela porque sabía que su amigo era increíblemente inquieto. Pero Gyatso no estaba en casa y sin supervisión el lémur destruiría todas las alcobas en menos de quince minutos. Al menos tendría algo bueno con que distraerse durante las clases.

—Solo espero que esto no cause problemas a Sokka y Katara—dijo Toph, con su voz más triste.

—No quiero que ninguno de los dos discuta por mí.

—Quizá lo hagan, quizá no.—se encogió de hombros.—Nunca han tenido una relación del todo bueno. Puede que…

—No empieces con tus extraños planes bandida ciega.—reprendió el Maestro Aire a su amiga—Créeme que no estamos en condiciones de experimentar.

—Era solo un pensamiento ¡No es para que me tengas tanta desconfianza! ¿Quién te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes sobre Tierra-Control sin cobrarte un solo centavo, eh?

—No es sobre confianza—replicó—Confío en ti. Pero no en las consecuencias.

—Bah, es lo mismo.

—Toph…

—¡Hey, allá esta la Reina del Azúcar!

Efectivamente, Katara caminaba a paso lento hacia la puerta de la escuela. Sokka iba a su lado, y se le veía en una actitud muy protectora. La morena no decía nada y estaba increíblemente tranquila, hasta diría que entristecida. Preocupado, Aang usó gala de su gran velocidad para llegar a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Toph fue más lenta y tardó unos cuantos minutos en alcanzarlo.

Los dos hermanos sintieron sus ropas moverse un poco por el viento y después al Maestro Aire aparecer enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa. Sokka inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada casi asesina, que Aang ignoró. Miró a Katara fijo:

—Hola—saludó—¿Cómo has estado?

Pero Katara-cuyos ojos azules estaban opacos y tenía ojeras muy oscuras-se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión ecuánime.

—Bien—fue su respuesta—Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Lo rodeó y estrechó con mayor fuerza los libros contra su pecho. No lo miró. Pero Sokka se quedó de pie unos instantes.

—Más vale que te alejes de ella.—gruñó entre dientes, después, le dio la espalda y se perdió entre la gente.

Aang no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Toph, que había escuchado todo en silencio, estaba igual de confundida que él ¿Katara lo había ignorado? ¿Por qué?

—Al menos Katara está en tu clase—le consoló la ciega—Y Sokka no puede interferir en eso.

Aang no respondió a eso.

La campana sonó y los dos amigos se despidieron. A primera hora le tocaba literatura. Entró al salón, Katara estaba sentada en el primero banco al lado de la ventana. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó atrás de ella.

Iba a hablarle cuando algo llamó su entera atención. Junto con los demás estudiantes, Aang pudo ver a Suki entrar, con su mochila colgándole al hombro y sus cortos cabellos castaños completamente sueltos, su rostro el más triste y resignado que jamás hubiera visto en su corta vida. Katara no le habló y Suki ni se le acercó. Ella tomó asiento al fondo del salón, lo más lejos posible de la maestra agua.

Aquello le extrañó de sobre manera.

—¿Katara?—le habló.

Pero ella seguía leyendo su libro.

—Katara, no me ignores.—habló en su oído.

No se movió.

Resopló y se puso de pie. Esta vez se sentó al lado de Suki. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa carente de toda alegría.

—Hola Aang.

—Suki ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó de inmediato, de verdad preocupado—Te marchas y ahora vuelves en esa condición ¿Pasó algo malo?

Ella iba a contestarle cuando la maestra entró.

—Buenos días clase.

—Buenos días maestra.

Al salón lo invadió el silencio.

Pero Aang no es de los que se dan por vencidos. Arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y la dobló cuidadosamente, procurando que la espalda de un compañero enfrente de él ocultara sus movimientos. Escribió rápido y después con una ráfaga de aire precisa hizo volar el papel hacia el pupitre de Suki, todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Suki desdobló el papel y leyó:

"_¿Por qué estas tan triste? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sokka o Katara?_

De reojo el Avatar vio a su amiga escribir unas cuantas cosas sobre el papel y devolvérselo de manera discreta. La profesora, que les daba la espalda apara escribir en el pizarrón, no los miró.

_"Sí, eso y más. Te lo cuento todo en el descanso ¿Bien?"_

Hizo un ligero ademán de asentimiento. Viéndolo, la profesora sonrió.

—Muy bien joven Aang—usó ese escalofriante tono de voz tan propio de los maestros—Pase y escriba la cita.

¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¡Espíritus! No estaba poniendo atención. Lentamente se puso de pie.

—¿Yo?—preguntó.

—Si, usted.

Dio un paso.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

La cara de la maestra detonó un enorme fastidio mientras lo veía dar sus inseguros pasos.

—Es que yo…

—Es que usted no estaba poniendo atención—sentenció, con una voz severa y ojos duros—Se pasará el resto de la clase escribiendo cien veces la cita que no ha podido decirme ¿Entendido?

—Sí pero ¿Qué cita era?

—Señorita Katara—miró hacia la morena. Ésta de inmediato se puso de pie.

—¿Si maestra?

—¿Sería tan amable de decirle a su compañero qué cita hablábamos en clase?

Él la miró. Sus azules ojos se mostraron completamente enfurecidos, hasta con llamas, mientras decía:

—Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, el odio, la _traición_, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía—miró hacia la maestra—Es de Jean Jacques Rousseau.

De verdad sintió que cada palabra iba dirigida a él, y le dolió como un golpe pero ¿Por qué? no tenía sentido. No recordaba haber hecho absolutamente nada para merecerse todo ese desprecio.

—Muy bien—contestó—Ahora joven Aang ¿Ya sabe qué va a escribir?

Él no la miró. Sus ojos seguían completamente fijos en Katara, que tomaba asiento, y en cómo retomó tranquilamente su lectura. Como si ignorara que con esas palabras le había roto su entero corazón.

—Si maestra.

La apagada y entristecida voz del Avatar daba crédito a su rostro, que reflejaba el mismo sentimiento. Se sentó al fondo, escribiendo la misma oración una y otra vez. Con cada palabra sentía la mirada penetrante y herida de Katara ¿Qué le había hecho para que lo tratara de esa manera? Podía sentir algo extraño en su interior. Un dolor incómoda y espantosa sensación en el pecho.

**o-o**

**o-o**

—¡Suki!—Toph abrazó con mucha fuerza a su amiga, realmente feliz—¡Al fin has vuelto! Cómo me alegro….

La castaña le devolvió el abrazo y una sonrisa genuina. Pero, aunque no pudiera ver, las magníficos pies de Toph detectaron el lento ritmo de su pulso cardíaco. Algo andaba mal. Cualquier persona común se emociona mucho en situaciones normales ¿Por qué Suki no? ¿Y qué hacía Katara sentada con Sokka al otro lado de la cafetería? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en este Instituto?

—Ahora sí—dijo Aang.—¿Qué me vas a explicar, Suki?

Ella se notó entristecida. Tomaron asiento, completamente solos en una mesa, donde la castaña narró lo siguiente:

—Ayer llegué a Ba Sing Se. Tuve que irme a Kyoshi porque mis padres… ellos murieron.

Inmediatamente Aang colocó una mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo.

—Ellos…

—No digas nada—le cortó—Creo que lo estoy superando.

Pero agarro su mano con mucha fuerza.

—De verdad lo siento—le dijo Toph.

—Como decía, ayer que llegué fui con mi tía, ahora es mi única tutora. Me consoló mucho y dijo que se esmeraría en ser una buena amiga para mí. De verdad lo ha sido en todo este tiempo. Después, me fui a la casa de Katara. Ella no estaba y la esperé, como solo estaba su abuelita me dejó pasar.

—¿Y luego?

—Ella llegó, le contó todo, lloré con ella. Y me consoló como buena amiga que era.

¿Era? ¿Por qué ya no lo eran?

—Pero en eso llegó su hermano, Sokka, enfurecido. Entró a la recámara sin decir nada: "¡No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Aang!" le gritó. Katara estaba muy apenada conmigo, me pidió perdón y después miró a su hermano "Sokka, hablemos después, esto es delicado" pero él no quiso escuchar. Creo que ni me miró "¡No lo verás de nuevo!"

—¿Pelearon?

Ella asintió.

—Me quedé sentada mientras Katara le decía a su hermano que haría cuanto le diera en gana, después de todo era su vida. Pero las cosas se pusieron mucho peor. En plena discusión, escuché que alguien entraba a la casa, no alcancé a ver quién y ellos estaban gritando tanto que ni me recordaban. Fue cuando entró a la recámara muy enfurecido…

—¿Quién, Suki?—preguntó Aang.

Ella tembló un poco de recordarlo.

—Hakoda.

¿El padre de los dos? ¡O no! Toph ya se estaba imaginando la situación cuando Suki siguió hablando.

—Él miró a sus hijos y ellos guardaron silencio, luego les gritó "¡No es el comportamiento de unos nobles!" y me miró…—cerró los ojos, con temor—Me agarró y empezó a jalar hacia la salida. Sokka se quedó de pie, pero Katara intentó defenderme. Se abalanzó contra su padre y usó sus poderes para que me soltara. Él la miró tan enojado que ganas me dieron de interferir, pero Hakoda con un golpe me lanzó fuera de la casa, y cerró la puerta. No sé que más pasó… pero no pienso que haya sido algo bueno.

—Ya me imagino…

—Más tarde, Katara fue a mi casa. No entró, se quedó en la puerta, y me dijo que no podría seguir siendo mi amiga, y que mejor olvide todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntas.

Para ese punto Suki ya estaba llorando de una manera desconsolada. Y entre Aang y Toph la abrazaban.

—Siento que lo he perdido todo… mis padres, mi mejor amiga…

—No digas esas cosas—le dijo Aang—Ganarás lo mejor. Te lo aseguro.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un grito.

—¡NO!

Toda la cafetería volteó hacia la mesa de la esquina, de donde vino el sonido. Katara estaba de pie, Jet enfrente de ella y Sokka a su lado. La morena corrió, saliendo del lugar, dejando a todos pensando ¿Qué habría pasado?

* * *

><p>FictionNews:<p>

Tras un retraso impresionante en las publicaciones del fic "Teach me to Fly" redactado por la autora de "Nefertari Queen" ésta declara a la prensa que el estrés ha sido su principal problema a superar para poder escribir. Afirma estar tomando un pequeño descanso y aprovechar las vacaciones de Semana Santa para ponerse al corriente con sus diferentes escritos tanto del fandom "Avatar" como otros más olvidados por sus adoradas musas.

Lamentablemente, no afirmó nada más que eso y un vago proyecto de traducción. Esperemos que tenga salud e inspiración para terminar este fic lo más pronto posible.

chao!


	10. Si te olvidas de mí es mejor

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola! Ya nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia. No queda ya mucho en realidad, en uno o dos capítulos más se termina el nudo y da empiece el desenlace (o final). Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, que me animan a seguir escribiendo :)

Comentarios:

ashlee bravo: les pasó que se metieron personas donde no debían. xD Ya se va aclarando aquí.

Nieve Taisho: No un poco MUY dolido, me recordó mucho una experiencia personal, pero bueno, eso es punto y aparte.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10.<strong>

**Si te olvidas de mí es mejor.**

Aang pensó seriamente en seguir a Katara por la tarde a su casa y enfrentarse cara a cara, sin que pudiera negarse a darle explicaciones. Pero optó por pasar la tarde animando a Suki, difícil tarea para él y Toph. La guerrera era fuerte, pero emocionalmente estaba destrozada. Reconstruir su ánimo costó una tarde entera de bromas y halagos que le hicieran recordar lo especial que era.

Suki estaba más que agradecida con sus amigos por todos los esfuerzos y molestias que se tomaron para con ella, y pensó retribuirles. Salió de la casa más temprano de lo usual y caminó directamente hacia la casa de Katara.

Tocó.

—Muy buenos días—le saludó a la abuela—¿Se encuentra Katara?

—Si mi niña, pero no creo que debas entrar…

Gran-gran miró hacia el interior de la casa con algo de temor. Suki supo que pasaba algo malo.

—¿No? Bueno, la espero aquí afuera.

—Pero…

—¿Quién es, Gran-gran?

La anciana dejó caer la cabeza, con resignación.

—Es Suki.

Reconoció la potente voz de Hakoda. Pero ya no le tenía miedo.

Sus padres habían muerto y su mejor amiga no le dirigía la palabra. El amor de su vida fingía que no existía ¿Acaso podía hacerle algo más? Suki había recuperado mucha de la autoestima que perdió antes. Tenía a su tía, que la amaba incondicionalmente, y a Toph y Aang. Ella misma era una guerrera Kyoshi. No había nada que la pudiera vencer.

Irguió la espalda, levantando la cabeza. Estaba lista para la confrontación.

Hakoda apareció en la puerta y la anciana desapareció en el interior de la casa. Miró a Suki con desprecio.

—¿No entiendes que no eres bienvenida en esta casa?

—Señor Hakoda—él se sorprendió de escuchar su voz tan potente y firme—No vengo a hablar con usted ni estoy dentro de su casa. Espero a su hija porque debo hablar con ella.

—Katara no tiene nada que hablar contigo.

—Pero yo sí, y tengo derecho a dirigirle la palabra. Es algo que usted no puede evitar.

—¡Te diré lo que puedo evitar…!

Alzó la mano, pero Suki inmediatamente agarró su brazo y aplicó la fuerza necesaria para mantenerlo quieto. Hakoda pareció reaccionar y se calmó.

—Vete, o no me haré responsable de mis actos.

—Espero que los espíritus le perdonen por todo el daño que le hace a sus propios hijos.

Suki se dio la media vuelta y caminó. Se escondió en la esquina de la calle, donde esperó a Katara. Ella no salió, pero Sokka sí.

¡Ay, Sokka! Solo de verlo muchos bellos recuerdos regresaban a su mente. Pero se concentró. Ella no hablaría con él sobre lo que pasó entre ellos, si no lo que estaba pasando ahora.

—Sokka—lo interceptó—Necesitamos hablar.

—Suki ¿Estás loca?—le respondió inmediatamente, antes que cualquier otra cosa—Venir a mi casa de esa manera…¿Qué pensabas?

—Que debo hablar con Katara—replicó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—Ustedes actúan más raro de lo normal y no tengo idea de porqué ¿Me lo dirás o no?

—No. Ahora, vámonos.

—Sokka—ella colocó una mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndolo—Hakoda no puede tener ese poder sobre ustedes ¿Por qué Katara no salió? ¿No vendrá a la escuela?

—No en toda la semana.

—¿Y eso porqué?

Miró hacia otro lado, obviamente buscando excusas.

—Ella está enferma.

—No me mientas.

—¡No te miento!

Suki resopló visiblemente fastidia. Sokka no la miraba de frente. Ella vio en sus ojos una especie de miedo que conocía muy bien en él. Colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y le obligó a verla directamente a los ojos.

—Todo saldrá bien.—le animó, con una voz dulce—Pero necesito que me ayudes a ayudarte ¿Qué está pasando?

—No es algo sencillo de explicar…

—Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Sokka la miró dubitativo unos cuantos segundos, antes de asentir.

**o-o**

**o-o**

—Vale, yo no soy de las personas que se preocupan por todo—dijo Toph—Pero el que ni Katara, ni Sokka ni Suki hayan venido a clases es alarmante.

—Solo deseo que no les haya pasado algo malo.

Aang se calló cuando la maestra entró al salón de clases, haciendo que todos los jóvenes le prestaran atención. Era la tercera hora del día y no había rastro de los susodichos.

Además, Aang estaba muy preocupado. El Señor de Fuego Ozai confirmó su asistencia al gran baile de Ba Sing Se, donde esperaba conocer al Avatar. Era momento de revelarse al mundo y no quería que Katara se enterara de esa manera sobre su naturaleza. Él quería decirle a la maestra agua sobre su verdadero ser.

Le quedaban solo dos semanas, y Katara no había ido a clases ese día. Quizá mañana podría verla, o incluso visitarla a su casa…

La hora del almuerzo fue tristemente silenciosa, al menos los primeros diez minutos. Porque, cuando apenas empezaron a hablar, apareció una figura de corto cabello castaño corriendo hacia los dos.

—¡Es Suki!—dijo Toph.

Ella llego a la mesa, estaba cansada y respiraba con dificultad. Aang le dio un vaso de agua y la ayudó a sentarse. Calmada, comenzó a hablar:

—Le mintieron.—dijo, con una expresión de asombro total—Lo engañaron vilmente.

—¿A quién?

—A Sokka.

Toph y Aang se vieron mutuamente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti Aang.

Él parpadeó con confusión absoluta en su rostro.

—Pero…¿Por qué?

—Espera un momento—intervino la bandida ciega.—¿Cómo lo sabes, Suki?

—Hablé con él esta mañana.

—¿Ah si?

Suki asintió con vehemencia, sentándose entre Toph y Aang. Por su expresión seria parecía que la información era realmente importante.

—Sokka creía que tú eras un impostor Aang, que pensaban fingir ser el Avatar para terminar de seducir a Katara y después… ya sabes… aprovecharte de ella.

Inmediatamente Aang abrió los ojos con sorpresa e indignación.

—¿Qué?—casi gritó—¡Jamás le haría algo así a Katara!

—Eso lo sé.

—¿Y porqué se lo creyó?

—Por que le mostraron unas cartas donde firmabas como el Avatar.

—Pero yo…

Aang bajó la voz y se acercó a Suki, revisó que nadie estuviera cerca y susurró:

—Soy el Avatar, de verdad.

—Pero Sokka no lo sabía y se aprovecho de eso.

Toph los interrumpió:

—¿Quién dijo esa mentira?

Suki miró hacia las esquinas de la cafetería, como si comprobara algo.

—Jet.

Aang sintió unas inmensas ganas de salir y darle a ese patán mil patadas hasta que no pudiera volver a levantar falsos testimonios. En vez de eso, respiró profundamente, en un intento de controlar sus emociones.

Viéndolo en ese estado, Suki y Toph guardaron silencio. En determinado momento el tatuaje en forma de flecha de Aang brilló quedamente, pero por solo un segundo. El ritmo cardíaco del maestro aire adquirió un pulso normal. Abrió los ojos y miró a sus dos amigas con una sonrisa.

—Bien—dijo entonces—Pero ¿Sokka ya sabe que fue engañado?

—Yo le dije lo que se, pero aún así creo que deberías hablar con él.

—¿Para qué, si no le cree?—dijo Toph—Por mí que el capitán boomerang se quede con sus mentirosos amigos.

—Vine a la escuela porque Sokka quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Si?

Asintió.

—De verdad ¿Estás dispuesto a hablar con él?

—Desde luego.

—Se encuentra en el salón de té "El Dragón de Jazmín" a dos cuadras de la escuela ¿Lo conoces?

¿Quién no? Era el más popular de toda la ciudad. Se decía que ahí el té era tan deliciosamente fino que hasta los mismísimos monarcas le pedían a su dueño una taza de té por la tarde.

Aang le pidió a Suki y Toph que le excusaran con los maestros de las siguientes clases, y salió de la escuela con un enorme brinco.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Tenía tan poco tiempo. Sokka estaba adentro, sentado en una mesa al fondo bebiendo tranquilamente su té con galletas de avena. Sentada en una jardinera, él no podía verla. Confiaba en que Aang aparecía pronto, entonces podría hablar con él.

Estaba realmente nerviosa. No sabía que cosas decirle para que lo tomara a bien. Ella en realidad no quería hacer esto, pero simplemente no le quedaba más opción. Era eso, o arriesgarse a que le hicieran algo malo. No podría vivir con su conciencia. Agarró el pliegue de su falda y lo retorció para distraerse. Su padre estaba en una conferencia, pero si es que llegaba más temprano a casa de lo usual y no la encontraba… ¡Mejor no pensar en ello!

Alzó la mirada. A lo lejos, caminado relativamente rápido, se acercaba un muchacho calvo vestido de color anaranjado. Se puso de pie y bajó los peldaños, para interceptarlo.

Aang no podía creer que Katara estuviera ahí, pero ella no estaba bien. Sus azules ojos inundados de preocupación parecían a punto de llorar.

—Katara…

Apenas la llamó, él lo hizo callar con una sola señal.

—No puedo quitarte mucho tiempo—le dijo, voz ronca—Aang, necesito pedirte un inmenso favor.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? Katara me has estado ignorando ¿Qué pasa?

—Aang, esto es importante.

—¡Pues dime!—exigió, molesto—Creo que al menos merezco una explicación ¿O no?

Maldición ¿porqué tenía que decir precisamente eso?

—Mira Aang, no tengo mucho tiempo, Sokka no debe saber que estoy aquí..

Volteó y comprobó que Sokka estaba sentado de modo que le daba la espalda, relajado completamente. Sintió un poco de envidia por él. Aang replicó.

—¡Genial, una charla secreta! Hasta donde yo se eres mi novia y tengo todo el derecho de hablar contigo.

Lo miró seria.

—Precisamente de eso quiero hablar—bajó un poco el rostro, incapaz de verlo a los ojos ante esa situación—No podemos estar juntos Aang.

Algo en el interior del chico se rompió. Un dolor inmenso y una sensación de traición se anidaron en su pecho. Ocurrió tan pronto que fue incapaz de comprender enteramente lo que ocurría. Katara estaba diciendo que no quería ser su novia y le dolió.

—¿Qué?

—Lo nuestro fue una locura ¡Apenas y te conozco! De verdad lo siento Aang.

—No…—algo en el tono de voz que ella usaba, en la forma que iba retorciendo su falda con ambas manos, ella mentía, simplemente lo sabía—Es algo más ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tu padre acaso?

¡Tenía que conocerla tan bien! Se volteó ligeramente, para que no viera que empezaba a llorar.

—No debo darte explicaciones—sollozaba—Mejor olvídate de mi Aang. Como si no me conocieras.

—Eso es imposible.

—¡Claro que no!

—Katara…

Aang intentó agarrar una de sus manos, pero ella la retiró velozmente.

—¡Suéltame! Eres un mentiroso ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!

¿Y ahora era el mentiroso? Estaba tan confundido que aquellas palabras le dolían aún más de lo que debería. Siempre fue honesto con ella, desde luego no un mentiroso.

—No puedes tratarme así—dijo fuerte—Dime la verdad.

Era una exigencia.

—Olvídate de mí.

Ella dio la media vuelta para irse corriendo. Con el orgullo y honor herido, Aang no la siguió.

* * *

><p>¡Fin de este capítulo!<p>

En el siguiente veremos la conversación de Aang con Sokka y unas cuantas explicaciones más ¿Qué creen que esté pasando? ¿Jet es el único culpable?

¡Ah, que emoción! ¿comentarios?

chao!


	11. El Comprobante

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡Hola **a todos! sé perfectamente que me he tardado Muuuuuuuuuucho en actualizar :P lo siento, simplemente la idea para este fic...¡Plug! voló. Pero regresó al fin y la he encadenado con dos candados de acero. No escapará en un bueen tiempo :)

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que siguen leyendo este fic, sus comentarios me apoyan. Originalmente, éste iba a ser un fic muy "ligh" pero se me ocurrió una drama nueva y empieza con éste capítulo. No será muy extenso (al menos, por el momento no le calculo más de dos capítulos para el final) tiene que ver, más que nada, con el pasado de Hakoda y en dónde repercute ésto a sus hijos. (Maldición, pensándolo mejor... ¿tres capítulos más? xD)

Comentarios:

ashlee bravo: te aseguro, de verdad, que terminarán juntos :)

Nieve Taisho: Katara lo descubrirá pronto, y el tema de Sokka y Aang es muy, pero muy tenso.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11.<strong>

**El comprobante.**

Solamente de ver a Aang tan enojado, Sokka palideció.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?—reclamo el Avatar, sentándose de golpe en la mesa frente al moreno.

—Primero: cálmate. Te lo explicaré todo. Segundo. Siéntate, no estamos aquí para discutir.

Consciente de que sus emociones desenfrenadas causaban un gran conflicto, Aang tomó asiento y respiró profundamente. El corazón latía desenfrenado, sus sentimientos desbordándose luchaban para no ser reprimidos. Era ya la segunda vez que le pasaba en el día, sus chakras saliéndose de control, los tatuajes emanando un ligero brillo. Aang tardó en reponerse.

—Sokka… dime por favor ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Amigo… ¿Aún puedo llamarte así?—lucía arrepentido, acongojado.

—Claro—jamás dejó de considerarlo como tal—Solo dame una explicación.

Sokka sacó de sus túnicas un pergamino y se lo tendió. Aang, al desenrollarlo, leyó:

_Señor._

_El plan está marchando perfectamente. Nadie sospecha en absoluto y Hakoda no ha regresado, por lo tanto, usted sabrá a lo que procederé en breve. Katara está completamente enamorada de mi persona (al menos de quien cree que soy) y será sencillo manipularla. Tenga todo listo para la próxima semana al ocaso. Hakoda deberá pagar por lo que nos hizo._

_Atentamente:_

_Aang._

Había abajo un sello. Mostraba un cuerno de mar estilizado.

—Se lucieron—afirmó—La firma es casi idéntica.

—Como no te he visto firmar mucho, temo que caí en la falsificación—admitió Sokka, cabizbajo—¿Ves ese símbolo? Es el de los Invasores del Sur.

—Los conozco—como Avatar, Aang conocía a las potentes amenazas de la paz que el mundo afrontaba actualmente—Pero no sabía que tu padre tuviera problemas con ellos.

—Ése es el punto. Yo tampoco lo sabía.

—¿Podrías empezar del inicio, Sokka? Temo que me estoy confundiendo.

Asintió. Y comenzó a explicarle:

Él recibió esa y otras cartas firmadas por Aang, con el símbolo de los Invasores del Sur. Jet se las dio, enmascarado y pidiendo que no lo delataran. En un principio Sokka solamente pensó que querían abusar de Katara o algo por el estilo, de ahí que se pusiera tan violento y firme en la resolución de que no volvieran a verse.

Pero cuando Hakoda regresó, y Sokka lo puso al tanto, notó por primera vez en años auténtica preocupación en el rostro de su padre. No entendió realmente lo que pasaba, pero Hakoda le prohibió a Katara salir de la casa, fingirían que estaba enferma. No explicó nada, más que los Invasores del Sur eran peligrosos.

Y lo eran. Una asociación criminal que comerciaba con armas potencialmente peligrosas y con esclavos. Sus naves eran rápidas, sigilosas, sus hombres perfectamente entrenados para matar. Como su nombre indicaba, frecuentaban el Polo Sur, así como las regiones sureñas de la Nación de Fuego y el Reino Tierra. Nadie había podido nunca encontrar su base ni detenerlos. Pero ¿Estaba acaso Hakoda involucrado en todo eso?

—Papá prohibió a Katara que te hablara, o si no te mataría. Los dos creíamos que eras un impostor Aang. Ésta noche hablaré con mi padre nuevamente y trataré de saber por qué le preocupa tanto esto.

—Yo también buscaré más información Sokka. Y muchas gracias por explicarme todo.

—Gracias a ti.

Los dos amigos pidieron disculpas nuevamente y se abrazaron. Después, cada uno se fue por su lado a buscar repuestas.

Aang inmediatamente fue al Palacio Real, donde era recibido siempre con halagos. Bastó decir quién era para que las puertas de la biblioteca le fueran abiertas. Él entró e inmediatamente comenzó su búsqueda sobre los Invasores del Sur. Aunque sabía quiénes eran, su origen y parte de sus actividades le eran desconocidas.

Era una organización criminal nacida en los últimos años del Avatar Kyoshi. Ella murió buscándolos. En los dieciséis años que se demoró en aparecer el nuevo Avatar, adquirió gran fama y poder. Su fundador era un hombre que no hizo nada por ocultar su identidad. Se llamaba Tigo. En su infancia y juventud fue un piratas que atacó las naces de comerciantes, principalmente en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Reunió su propia tropa, más militar que de costumbre. Pero él no atacaba a lo tonto, planeaba minuciosamente sus robos y tenía un código de lealtad demasiado alto para que se le considerara un pirata. Más y más personas acudían a él. Bajo un riguroso rito de iniciación, Tigo los podía contar entre sus filas.

La nave dio lugar a dos naves más. Pronto, se supo de su símbolo común: el Cuerno de Mar. Se hicieron llamar Invasores del Sur en su saqueo más famoso: su interrupción en la Tribu Agua para atacar directamente la bóveda real. Aunque fracasaron, muchas casas fueron arrasadas por el fuego y robaron tantas tiendas, que los costos se elevaron a una suma nunca antes producida por un asalto "pirata".

Su organización era impresionante. Nadie sabía de dónde venían. Sus miembros correspondían a seres de todas las naciones, menos los Nómadas Aire. El Avatar Roku tuvo como principal misión detenerlos, pero a su momento de aparecer era demasiado tarde. Los Invasores del Sur se transformaron en la primera mafia conocida y, desde luego, la más importante.

Para combatirla, Roku creó la Brigada Elemental. Contenía miembros de las Cuatro Naciones. Era una especie de agencia secreta, comandada exclusivamente por el Avatar, que Aang debería conocer próximamente. Ellos eran la principal amenaza de los Invasores. Y, en éste caso, su gran informante.

Aang encontró más archivos interesantes. Los Invasores del Sur no habían provocado ataques en los últimos diez años. Parecían estar inactivos, lo cual claro no iba con la personalidad de esta organización. La última fechoría de la que eran autores fue un asesinado por medio del envenenamiento, que acabó con la vida de un importante diplomático en la sociedad del Polo Sur.

El diplomático en cuestión se llamaba Hagoda.

Aang no pudo ocultar su asombro cuando descubrió, también, que Hagoda era el padre de Hakoda. Abuelo paterno de Sokka y Katara. Tras su asesinato, la viuda se retiró de la política y el hijo, desconocido para la alta sociedad, se mudó de la Tribu.

Pero ¿Hakoda no se había mudado por la muerte de Kya? Al menos, eso era lo que Aang tenía entendido. Si la muerte del padre y de la esposa coincidían era una gran casualidad del destino. Ese ataque parecía ir directo a él. Pero ¿Por qué?

No le gustaba la forma en que iban sus pensamientos, por lo que salió de la biblioteca. Había una persona que podría informarle absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Hakoda estaba en su estudio, con diversos papeles enfrente. Le costaba concentrarse en su trabajo cuando tenía tantas cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Nunca fue su intención esconderse, pero Ba Sing Se era territorio de los Dai Lee, no de los Invasores. Ellos no podían entrar y hacer lo que quisiera en una ciudad que no les correspondía.

Las cartas que Sokka les mostró le asustaron de una manera que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Los planes consagrados previamente en Omashu se esfumaban. Hakoda no sabía ya qué demonios pensar. Veía a su hija, su linda Katara, de ojos azules, de tímidas sonrisas; y recordaba inmensamente a su amada Kya. No se la quitarían dos veces.

Un toque en la puerta.

—¿Mande?—extrañamente, saber que su familia tenías peligros, lo hacía menos propenso al coraje e ira—¿Quién es?

—Padre—Sokka entró en la oficina de Hakoda con un paso firme y mirada seria. Verlo de esa manera hacía que el hombre experimentara una sensación inmensa de orgullo—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Puede esperar?

—No.

Asintió, acomodó los papeles y los guardó en el taburete. Con una sola señal su hijo pasó y se sentó enfrente de él, obviamente, tras cerrar con candado la puerta.

—Hemos cometido un error.

—¿A qué te refieres?—frunció el ceño, no era común que eso pasara, al menos no últimamente—¿De qué error me hablas?

—No fue Aang el autor de esas cartas que te mostré.—sacó una y después otro pergamino firmado auténticamente por el Avatar—Verás que hay una marca de falsificación… en ésta línea.

Hakoda miró ambos bocetos con extremo cuidado y lo descubrió: un pequeño pero importante error. Asombrado de que su hijo encontrara ese descubrimiento, se recargó nuevamente en el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Quién propones que sea?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sea Jet o Haru. Son malos chicos.

—Necesitamos saber exactamente quién es, Sokka—habló con mayor seriedad—Piensa que de eso depende la seguridad de tu hermana.

—Estoy consciente de ello. Por eso Aang me está ayudando.

Palidez.

—¿Aang? ¿Y porqué confías en él?—habló con voz contenida, visiblemente molesto.

—Él es el Avatar padre. Encontrará más fácilmente una gran cantidad de información. Y quiere de verdad a Katara.

—Si de verdad la quiere que lo demuestre y nos deje en paz.

—Padre, no puedes ser así de inflexible—reclamó el moreno, impresionado consigo mismo por haber hablado de tal manera a su progenitor—Piensa en todas las molestias que se ha tomado, en Suki que me ha dicho…

—¡Un momento!—lo interrumpió—¿Suki está detrás de ésta información?

Su rostro, rojo de ira, era impasible.

—S-si—titubeó.

—¡Sabes que no confío para nada en esa mocosa!—gritó, poniéndose de pie—Y por ende, no confío en ésta información que me has traído.

—Pero, papá….

—¡No quiero "peros"! no creeré nada hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos.

—¿Por qué debes ser así de necio?—Sokka, también de pie, estaba enojado por el insulto y por la necedad. Todo ese coraje reprimido hacia su padre comenzó a emerger y no pudo controlarse—¿Pretendes encerrar a Katara toda la vida por ese miedo tonto a que la rapten? ¡No es posible!

—¡Lo es porque lo digo! Y más vale que salgas en estos momentos o…

—¿O qué?—lo retó con la mirada, irguiéndose—No soy un niño.

—¡Pues deja de actuar como tal y lárgate!—tomó asiento de golpe—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

No se movió.

—¡Lárgate!

Sokka lo miró un poco más y salió lentamente del despacho. Hakoda, reclinado, pensaba en mil cosas a la vez. Sus pensamientos y sus conceptos morales chocaban constantemente. Estaba desesperado.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Aang fue a la casa de Suki y entre las cosas que ambos sabían fueron atando más cabos. No obstante, quedaban muchas preguntas sin resolver. Tenían sus teorías, y necesitaban saber si eran ciertas. Aang ya había conseguido por medio de unos contactos la entrevista definitiva con un agente que, de seguro, le daría la información que necesitaban.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Aang?—preguntó Suki

—Completamente—respondió—Pero… no lo sé… no me termina de convencer el que vengas conmigo.

—¡Eso ni se pregunta!—reclamó con enfado—Voy a ir porque he sido afectada por ese hombre mucho antes y mucho más tiempo que tu ¿Quedó claro?

—Ehh….

—Dije… ¿Quedó claro?

Bastó la mirada de Suki para que el Avatar asintiera enérgicamente.

Los dos se pusieron ropa oscura y salieron en plena noche. Aang caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con total fluidez. En determinado momento, acercándose a un sector señalado, los dos se desplazaron con agilidad. Por saltos y piruetas anduvieron de techo en techo hasta dejarse caer grácilmente en el patio de un establecimiento.

Suki, que conocía la ciudad desde hace mucho, miró alrededor.

—¿Conozco éste lugar?

—Probablemente.

Aang extendió su mano y una llamita pequeña salió de ella. La iluminación hizo que la Guerrera contemplara los muros pálidos y los decorados rojos.

—El Dragón de Jazmín.

Una puerta se abrió, conducía a la cocina. Un hombre encapuchado les dio señas de que entraran. Aang pasó sin dudar y Suki lo siguió porque confiaba en su amigo. Posteriormente, otra puerta los condujo a un túnel que terminaba en una salita cómoda y completamente secreta.

El hombre de un solo movimiento prendió las antorchas y se quitó la túnica. Era un anciano que muchas veces vio atendiendo el restaurante, afable, le parecía una buena persona.

Aang lo saludó con mucha reverencia.

—Maestro Iroh.

—Todo un honor tenerlo aquí, joven Avatar.

Suki, que no entendía nada, hizo una mueca a su amigo éste, esbozando una sonrisa, comenzó a explicar.

—Él es el poderoso Maestro Iroh, de la Nación de Fuego. Hermano mayor del Señor de Fuego Ozai. Y dueño de éste espectacular puesto de té.

—¿Tú eres el hermano del Señor de Fuego?—preguntó asombrada.

Efectivamente. Iroh era el primogénito del fallecido Señor de Fuego Azulón. Llevó una infancia tranquila con su hermano menor. Fue el heredero hasta la muerte repentina de su hijo, Lu Ten, poco después de haber perdido a su esposa. Renunció a su derecho legítimo del trono y viajó por las naciones hasta instalarse en el Reino Tierra. Al menos, esa es la versión "oficial".

Iroh desde muy joven había tenido un contacto espiritual muy alto, al grado de caer perdido por accidente en el Mundo de los Espíritus. Salvado por el Avatar Roku, Iroh debía callar sus conocimientos de quienes no lo supieran valorar y así decidió unirse a la Brigada Elemental, como miembro secreto. Al aumentar su edad, terminó también aliado de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Como miembro de dos organizaciones secretas, no podía acceder al trono de forma directa. Iroh tenía muchísima participación, aunque oculta, en la política de su país. Pero vivía tranquilamente en Ba Sing Se su adultez, pensando que quizá, en menos de diez años, se rencontraría con su amada esposa y querido hijo.

—Así es. Pero dime solo Iroh.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

—Iroh es el líder de la Orden del Loto Blanco—explicó el maestro aire—Una asociación que trasciende las cuatro naciones. Son algo así como la fundación hermana de la Brigada Elemental.

—De la que también soy miembro.—sonrió orgulloso Iroh.

—Eso lo convierte en una persona muy importante, señor.

—No más de lo que me gustaría ser—repuso, tomando asiento—Vaya, sé que los jóvenes gozan de mucha fuerza, pero siéntanse por favor. Es más cómodo hablar de esa manera.

Y los dos tomaron asiento lentamente. Iroh les sirvió té de jazmín, delicioso por cierto. Relajados, ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde comenzar. Iroh lucía sonriente y rebosante de jovialidad, para su gran edad, fue su carismática sonrisa lo que les hizo adquirir confianza.

—Venimos a preguntarle sobre los Invasores del Sur—empezó Aang—Y la relación que tienen con un hombre llamado Hakoda.

Iroh se tensó.

—¿Hakoda, del Polo Sur? ¿El hijo de Hagoda?

—Él mismo.

Iroh dejó la taza de té en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos, meditando.

—Si, sé quién es—mencionó con una voz queda—No es una historia precisamente… agradable.

—Cuéntenos por favor.

Abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué relación tiene Hakoda con ustedes?

—Él es el padre de las personas que amamos—le dijo Suki, sin reparos.

—Y los aparta de ustedes ¿verdad?

—Sí—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Muy típico de él. Pues, escuchen con atención lo que les diré.

Iroh se puso de pie, y sacó de un cofre pequeño un pergamino. Se lo dio a Aang y habló despacio, explicando minuciosamente los hechos. Ambos jóvenes, al final de la relatoría, tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.

—La prueba de que todo lo que os digo es verdad está en ese pergamino—Iroh lo señaló en las manos de Aang—Usen sabiamente ésta información.

Con eso, los despidió y mandó a sus casas.

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aquí...Qué les pareció? ¿Merece aunque sea un pequeño comentario?<p>

¿Qué creen que haya dicho Iroh sobre Hakoda?

Más sobre esta historia de amor en el próximo capítulo de "Teach me to fly" xD

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	12. Conversación Nocturna

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Al fin terminé éste capítulo! No me quedó para nada a como había pensado hacerlo, pero aún así creo que es bueno. Ojalá les guste :)

Comentarios:

FanKataaang100: hola, estoy muy bien gracias y me alegro mucho que te gusten mis historias. La de "Madre" la escribí muy rápido, en un lapso de inspiración, es bueno saber que te han gustado. Este capítulo es nuevo y espero poder terminar pronto de "La Princesa del Sur" :)

Izumi Sumiko Sensei: jajajaja, lo sé. Yo tampoco tenía pensando poner cosas de la mafia y eso, pero la idea estaba ahí y decidí usarla. Un giro interesante, además, para que les guste más la historia ¿no crees? Iroh es un personaje tan bien logrado que hasta yo misma lo admiro, y que sea animado no quiere decir que no lo merezca xD

el maestro aire: oh muchísimas gracias, créeme que cuando pusiste "soy tu fan" casi me salen lágrimas, son cosas muy bonitas y me alegro demasiado de que mis historias les gusten hasta ese punto. Gracias por seguirme leyendo y el apoyo.

Kabegami Amaterasu: viniendo de una de las autoras que más admiro por su forma tan pulcra de escribir, es todo un halago, ojalá la forma en que vaya avanzando la trama le siga gustando :)

JuDDI: bueno, en este capítulo aún no veremos nada sobre el padre de Katara y Sokka, pero aún así espero te siga gustando Dejemos las cosas en que Hakoda tiene un pasado muy oscuro...

Nieve Taisho: lo sé, Hakoda es uno de mis personajes favoritos y tener que ponerlo de "malo" en este fic fue una decisión que tardé muucho tiempo en asimilar. No estaba segura, pero al final me animé por arriesgarme. Parece que ha resultado bueno.

SimonetteFanGirl101: Google translate is great. My english is not very good, but I have the hope you can understand. I so happy for have a lector in english, is like a dream come true. So many thanks for read my storie and publish a review... I hope you like the new chapter, again: Thanks! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12.<strong>

**Conversación Nocturna.**

Sokka sabía que su padre era un necio, pero recientemente lejos de tenerle miedo comenzaba a fastidiarle esa actitud. Miró la puerta del estudio de su padre y refunfuño. Dio pasos cortos y nada apurados hacia la habitación de su hermana. Entró sin decir nada. Katara estaba acostada en su cama, viendo hacia la ventana, con una expresión realmente seria.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?

—De Aang.

Ella inmediatamente se tensó. Katara encontraba ese tema bastante delicado. La conversación que había tenido con Aang, a escondidas de su hermano, no dejaba de atormentarla. No podía creer lo complicadas que se podían volver las cosas de un día para el otro.

—No quiero hablar de él—reclamó—Vete.

—Los dos tenemos que hablar, en este preciso momento.

Katara se puso de pie para recostarse en la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Ya empiezas a hablar como nuestro padre.

—No quiero parecerme bajo ningún concepto a él.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte?

Ella se dio la vuelta, para verlo, sin por eso ponerse de pie. Con sábanas cubriéndole el cuerpo, la maestra agua veía a su hermano con una expresión vacía.

—¿Qué quieres?—voz uniforme, casi monótona.

Sokka se sentía triste de verla tan desdichada. Desde aquella ocasión que su padre prácticamente la encerró en la casa, los ojos azules de su hermana se iban opacando de poco en poco. Veía menos vitalidad en ella, menos carácter. La estaban matando por dentro y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer lo descontrolaba.

—Hablé con Aang y con Suki—empezó—Nuestro padre está equivocado en muchas cosas. Katara, él nos está ocultando algo. Aang no es el autor de esos mensajes.

—¡Te lo dije!—gritó—Siempre se los dije… pero no me creyeron.

—Lo sé y lo lamento. Estamos trabajando en equipo para encontrar más información.

—¿Si se dan cuenta de que es algo peligroso?—replicó, inclinándose hacia él—¡Estamos hablando de los Invasores del Sur! La mafia más peligrosa del mundo.

—No estamos solos en esto.

—¿Y quien nos apoya?—dijo con sarcasmo—¿Papá, Gran-Gran? ¿Nuestra madre en el cielo?

Sokka se quedó serio, pensando en cómo dar la siguiente noticia. No estaba seguro si debía decirle o no, pero de lo que no le quedaba duda era que Katara no merecía más secretos. Ella necesitaba saber la verdad.

—El Avatar.

—Si, claro, como sabemos quién es…

—Katara. Aang es el Avatar.

La morena inmediatamente guardó silencio. Sentándose de golpe, le sostuvo a su hermano una mirada implacable, de sorna, burla, incredulidad y confusión. Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas que luchaban por no caerse.

—¿Me estás jugando una broma de mal gusto, Sokka?

—No, es la verdad.

Katara no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?.—su voz era apenas un hilillo inentendible, que Sokka se las ingenió para interpretar. Se sentó al lado de su hermana, abrazándola tiernamente—¿Por qué me guardó éste secreto?

—Él te lo quería decir—Sokka hablaba lo más tiernamente posible, sabiendo que su hermana estaba pasando por una conmoción fuerte—Pero llegó nuestro padre y no encontraba manera de verte. Cuando hablamos me dijo que pensaba darte tiempo, que los asuntos se calmaran, pero tu merecer saberlo todo Katara para entenderlo.

—No me tuvo la confianza suficiente…

—¡No pienses esas cosas!—Sokka bajo ningún concepto dejaría que su hermana odiara a Aang—Siempre fue su intención decirte, la llegada de nuestro padre lo complicó todo.

Katara lloraba, sin que ningún sollozo se asomara por su garganta. Era un llanto silencioso.

—Al menos lo sé—dijo con conformismo.

—Saldremos de ésta Katara—le decía Sokka—Ya verás que lo haremos.

—Quiero verlo—Katara no podía dejar de pensar en Aang. En su Aang. En ese chico calvo de encantadora sonrisa que la hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo—Lo necesito.

—Pronto lo harás. Encontraré una forma.

Sintiendo por fin el apoyo que necesitaba, Katara abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, teniendo por primera vez en muchos años el sentimiento que creyó muerto al ver la piel pálida de su madre: esperanza.

La fe que las cosas estarían mejor.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Eran como las tres de la noche y todos en la casa dormían. Katara se levantó y rápidamente se vistió. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y bajó las sábanas enredadas que formaban una cuerda. Descendió con sumo cuidado. Ella necesitaba hablar con Aang, y lo necesitaba con más urgencia de lo que nadie jamás podría comprender.

La soga de sábanas le resultó firme, pero corta. Sus pies se separaban del suelo por casi medio metro. Ella se balanceó y contó hasta tres en su mente, dejándose caer. Cayó de cuclillas, y casi no le dolió, pero perdió el equilibrio y rodó por el suelo en dos ocasiones. Se paró con rapidez, procurando no hacer ruido. Levantó su mirada, verificando qe nadie en su casa supiera de los hechos, y corrió.

Ella ni siquiera estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Sabía que era una locura, pero a este grado la sola idea de pensar cuerdamente estaba lejos de su mente. Corrió hacia la casa de Aang y no vaciló en entrar por una de las ventanas. Cuando estuvo caminando silenciosa por los pasillos, entonces, sintió duda.

¿Y si la vieron, confundiéndola con una ladrona? ¿Y si Aang no estaba? ¿Y si Aang no quería hablar con ella? Lo más importante: estaba en su casa ¡De noche! ¿Qué falta de respeto más grande no sería esa? Pero desechó esas ideas cuando la opresión de su corazón, a punto de caerse y romper, la impulsó a abrir el cuarto del chico.

Pensaba encontrarlo dormido, no de pie, quitándose la camisa a la luz de la luna.

Silencio.

Katara lo miraba, el cuerpo tonificado, los músculos definidos y marcados bajo la luz plateada del astro nocturno. Aang tenía en sus manos la camisa y los ojos abiertos llenos de asombro, esas pupilas grises ahora negras por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Aang creía que aquello era una aparición. Katara llevaba todo su castaño y largo cabello completamente recogido en una trenza que caía por la espalda; sus ropas usualmente azules eran ahora negras y usaba botas, cada pieza de su vestuario escogida para la misión. Pero esa expresión, de asombro y miedo, lo asustaron más ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Katara—fue el primero en hablar, naturalmente, en un susurro.—¿Qué pasa?

La morena cerró la puerta tras de sí con extremo cuidado de que no hiciera el menor ruido. Dio un paso hacia él, bajando los ojos y colocando las manos sobre sus piernas.

—Yo… necesito hablar contigo.

Él ya se esperaba una conversación con ella; pero no así, en esas condiciones, en esas horas, en ese lugar.

—Katara ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

—No—dijo con firmeza, viéndolo a los ojos—Ya esperé demasiado. Debo hablar contigo y ya.

Aang lanzó una llamita de fuego de su dedo para prender dos veladoras sobre su escritorio, alzando la voz.

—Gyatso no está, pasará la noche en el Palacio. Katara, de verdad ¿Pasa algo malo?

Si tenía dudas sobre que fuera el Avatar, ya no. Lo acababa de ver. Sus ojos no se despegaban de esas veladoras blancas, con el fuego alzándose ondeante y quemando la cera, proporcionándoles luz.

Aang no entendió hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza ¡Pero que tarado!

—Katara yo…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?—habló inmediatamente—¿Por qué engañarme?

Espíritus, que complicado era esto.

La mirada de Katara estaba cargada de enojo, de ira, de tristeza. Ella se sentía tan tonta, tan ilusa. En parte sabía que estaba exagerando las cosas, pero necesitaba una explicación.

—Jamás fue mi intención engañarte, Katara—Aang se acercó para tomarle la mano, y ella la aceptó gustosa. Había estado tanto tiempo lejos de él que ni así, enojada, quería separarse—Lo juro.

—¿Y porqué lo hiciste?—en sus ojos azules, en su expresión, había la marca del más profundo dolor.

Aang la sentó en su cama y él enfrente de ella, convencido de que así llevarían mejor la charla. Le contó sus dudas, cuando la conoció, cuando se enamoró de ella. Cómo habían los Monjes dispuesto toda una educación formal de elementos anónima, para que pudiera disfrutar su juventud antes de tener que adoptar sus responsabilidades.

—Gyatso me pidió que no le dijera a nadie que era el Avatar. Cuando me enamoré de ti, que te traje, acordamos decirte solamente a tu persona, porque estaba convencido de que serías alguien importante y determinante en mi vida—en todo momento la veía a los ojos—Pero entonces llegó tu padre y la situación se complicó.

—¿Por mi padre?

—Porque ya no me dejabas verte. El Señor de Fuego Ozai a pedido conocerme desde hace dos años y acordamos que lo haría éste año. Vendrá en el gran baile del Palacio, aquí, en Ba Sing Se. Y me daré a conocer al mundo entero. Estaba desesperado porque no quería que te enteraras de esa forma; tu merecías saberlo antes que todos.

—Luego…. Pero las cartas… ¿Cómo sabrían…?

—No lo sé. Y francamente me preocupa—la cortó—He investigado arduamente sin conseguirlo.

—Tú… Sokka me dijo que buscas información de mi padre.

—Así es.

—¿Qué has encontrado, Aang?

Guardó silencio.

—Eso sería mejor decírselo a Sokka y a ti ¿No crees?

Se apartó con seriedad.

—¿Es algo duro?

—Si. Un poco.

Asintió levemente. Katara, de alguna manera, no se sorprendió por eso.

—Te extrañé mucho—le dijo ella, melosa, inclinándose para recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Aang la envolvió en sus brazos—Aang… estoy asustada.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo… tengo mucho miedo—comenzó a llorar, en silencio—Es como si todo amenazará con caerse… no sé cómo expresarme.

—Calma… creo entenderte.

Sonrió burlona.

—No podrías entender esto, Aang.

—¿Tu mundo derrumbarse?—ella lo miró, sorprendida por esa expresión tan acertada a sus sentimientos—Katara, cuando me dijeron que era el Avatar yo tenía doce años. Los Monjes insistieron diciéndome que mi época estaría llena de conflictos y era necesario que controlara los elementos lo más rápido posible.

—¿A los doce?

—Si. Y muchos amigos y Monjes nunca me volvieron a tratar igual. Yo ya no era Aang su amigo, era el Avatar. Solamente Gyatso me trató igual y por eso le debo, entre tantas cosas, el que todavía me mantenga fuerte y firme. No hay nada peor que partir de tu hogar sabiendo que jamás volverás a encontrar en tu casa el mismo calor y los mismos sentimientos de las personas que amas. Saber que todo se ha esfumado.

—Que todo ha cambiado… y en menos de un segundo.

—Exactamente.

Los dos se abrazaron con más fuerza.

—Pero no dejo de preocuparme—decía ella, abrazándose con más fuerza—¿Y si todo se cae? ¿Y si desaparece?

Aang la miró a los ojos, en la mirada más intensa que la maestra agua recordaría a lo largo de su vida.

—Te prometo que estaré ahí para sostenerte—le dijo entonces, inclinándose para besar de forma rápida sus labios, sellando la promesa—Te prometo protegerte de cualquier cosa. Nada te pasará Katara, lo juro.

El corazón de la chica dio un salto, porque ella sabía que decía la más absoluta verdad. No se encontraba sola. Se sintió más amada y protegida que nunca. Y lloró unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Katara, creo que debes volver a tu casa. Es muy tarde—le aconsejó, preocupado de lo que Hakoda haría si descubriera esa visita.

—Yo… creo que tienes razón.

Lo miró con intensidad. No necesitaron palabras para terminar de comprender lo que el otro quería. Se inclinaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron y el beso más apasionado que los dos hubieran experimentado, los hundió en la gran dicha del amor correspondido.

Aang fue el que la llevó a su casa, asegurándose de que entrara sana y salva y que nadie supiera de su escabullida. Katara lo miró desde la ventana cuando usó su Aire-control para saltar las azoteas, regresando a su hogar. La maestra agua se recostó en la cama, pero ya no se sentía perdida, incomprendida o siquiera encerrada.

Por primera vez en días, durmió plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Quise dedicar este capítulo a Katara y a Aang, después de todo el drama se merecían un buen momento uno en brazos del otro.<p>

¿Les gusto? ojalá si. Me despido cordialmente esperando poder actualizar la próxima semana. Nos vemos, muchísimas gracias por leer y si dejan un comentario ¡Qué genial!

chao!

P.D.-Tengo una historia nueva, también kataang. Es la secuela de "Avatar, Libro IV: Aire" por si les llama la atención pasar y leer el primer capítulo. Gracias por la atención. Cuídense mucho y que se la pasen muy bien en estos últimos días de escuela :D


	13. La Verdad

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**Listo**

****Al fin terminé este capítulo. Pues si, es la historia de Hakoda, me quedo algo larga. Espero que la disfruten, porque pensé varias veces cómo escribirla de una forma fluida y entendible.

Comentarios:

Kabegami Amaterasu: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado no solo ésta historia, si no mis demás proyectos. Siempre es grato saber que hay gente interesada en mis historias :)

12KataangHeart's: ¿No hablas español? es que sé inglés, digo, no lo domino con bastante fluidez pero si lo entiendo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo :D

Izumi Sumiko Sensei: de hecho, está serio, pero ya para el final que se va relajando la cosa emergerá ese mismo carácter sarcástico que todas adoramos en él.

Nieve Taisho: jajajaja, lo sé, verás en este capítulo que más que malvado, se fue por el camino fácil y terminó perdiéndose. Y cuando escribía la escena de Aang yo misma estaba teniendo pensamientos nada decorosos xD

Zoey: me alegro mucho de que te guste. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13.<strong>

**La Verdad.**

Era temprano en la mañana y el Té de Jazmín no estaba tan concurrido a esas horas. Aang permanecía sentado en una de las mesas al fondo, donde Iroh le mandó. Le sirvió una taza de humeante té y el Avatar siguió sentado, esperando que Sokka apareciera. El chico de la Tribu Agua llevaba quince minutos de retraso.

Pensó en Katara y en lo que ocurrió anoche. Esa charla, esos besos, esas caricias. No pudo evitar sonreír, su chica lo tenía vuelto loco y tenía demasiadas ganas de verla nuevamente. Esperaba que Sokka cumpliera con su parte y pudiera llevarla al encuentro, donde tendrían una enorme conversación.

Finalmente, por la puerta entró el moreno acompañado de su hermana. Los dos se veían nerviosos. Por la forma en que Katara actuaba Aang pudo descubrir que Sokka no sabía nada de lo ocurrido anoche y lo agradeció a los espíritus, todos podrían malinterpretarlo. Los dos tomaron asiento con él y Iroh les sirvió más té.

No estaba seguro de cómo empezar a hablar. Por eso, sacó el pergamino de sus túnicas y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—En caso de que no me crean—dijo—Todo lo que les diré está comprobado en ese pergamino. El autor de mi información es un miembro líder del Loto Blanco y de la Brigada Elemental, persona de gran confianza. Suki sabe tanto como yo y podrán acudir a ella si lo desean.

—¿Suki?—interrumpió Sokka.—¿Ella está al tanto de todo?

—Si.

Katara miró a su hermano de reojo pensando en cómo estaría sufriendo, sabiendo que si Suki estaba metida en este embrollo, era más por él que por otra cosa.

—Aang, por favor, dinos lo que debas decirnos—pidió Katara—Tenemos todo el derecho de saber.

—No se los discuto.

Aang cerró los ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Al final, comenzó a hablar.

**o-o**

Cuando Hakoda estudiaba en el Instituto de la Tribu Agua del Sur, era joven e iluso, hijo de una de las personas más influyentes en su país. Creía que podía comerse al mundo con una mirada y hacer que todos le obedecieran al mover un dedo. Criado en el seno de una familia caprichosa, él no era menos pedante que la mayoría de los políticos y nobles.

Hizo amistades nada buenas. Muchos de los hijos de políticos andaban inmiscuidos en problemas que no iban acorde a sus edades. Guiados por tentaciones voraces. Y él, humano, egoísta, orgulloso, cayó en las mismas redes. Esos amigos lo fueron encaminando hacia el mundo de la mafia y no lo pensó dos veces antes de enlistarse en la fila de reclutas para los Invasores del Sur.

Hakoda sabía mucho de los Invasores del Sur, porque su padre era el político encargado secretamente de cerrar los acuerdos especiales con esa mafia de forma que ni el pueblo, ni la familia real se vieran tan involucradas, dándole paz y estabilidad al Polo Sur. La rebeldía que demostraba su juventud le hizo sentir ganas inmensas de enfurecer a su padre y mejor idea no se le ocurrió que unirse a la banda criminal que Hagoda tanto odiaba.

Al principio no era la gran cosa. Acabas las clases se iba con el grupo de jóvenes infiltrados hacia un enorme bar en la zona "alta" de la ciudad donde bebían, jugaban y se la pasaban en bromas sucias.

Hasta que Hagoda implementó medidas más duras para someter a los Invasores del Sur.

Los Invasores del Sur estaban siendo fuertemente reprimidos, pero nada les afectó más que un ataque directo a uno de los bares donde llevaban a cabo, secretamente, negocios ilegales. Les pareció que Hagoda no respetaba los acuerdos firmados y decidieron darle un ultimátum.

La primera opción fue su hijo, pero era miembro de su misma organización y por lo tanto, no podían hacerle daño. Pero sí usarlo para lastimar a Hagoda. Se le pidió al grupo de Hakoda que se metieran al Palacio de Justicia y causaran una explosión con una bomba que les facilitaron. Al principio, no quería, pero Hakoda pensó que no había mucho que perder. Nadie sospecharía que el hijo de n político lo causó.

Metió la bomba en su mochila y fingió ir con su padre para darle un recado y pedirle el dinero de la colegiatura. Él se lo dio y le dio unos cuantos consejos. Nadie pensó que había dejado el artefacto bajo un pilar, cerca de la sala de recepciones. Nadie lo vio. Y el lugar explotó, la nieve y el hielo saltaron haciendo que se derritieran los pilares, la estructura sucumbió. La mitad del Palacio de Justicia quedó destruido.

La prenda fue muy amarillista ¡Un atentado! El Rey inmediatamente lanzó un comunicado diciendo que haría todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para mejorar la seguridad. Habló a Hagoda pidiéndole una explicación y que mejorase la situación.

Los Invasores del Sur le hicieron saber a Hagoda que eso solo sería el inicio si no accedía a sus peticiones de abrir dos establecimientos ilegales más. Claro que se rehúso. Hagoda era una persona demasiado íntegra para su trabajo como negociador con la mafia; y ése fue el error del Rey al colocarlo como mediador entre el gobierno y el crimen organizado.

Hakoda fue felicitado y ascendido. Tenía muchos más privilegios que antes y misiones menos peligrosas. Él estaba feliz, por su estatus, su dinero, sus contactos ¡No había cosa imposible para él! sus amigos le tenían el mayor de los respetos y sus padres lo seguían viendo como una persona bondadosa.

No sabían que Hakoda estaba completamente corrompido. Que salía de casa por las noches a robar instrumentos especiales vender drogas, armas ilegales y matar o amenazar a quienes tuvieran deudas con los Invasores del Sur. Muchos de los supuestos criminales que la policía buscaba afanosamente por delitos tan graves como secuestros y torturas eran obra de él, de sus dos manos.

Y lo hacía con muchísimo gusto. Su maldad impactó de tal forma a los líderes que comenzaron a encargarle tareas más laboriosas. Hakoda lo hacía sin rechistar, completamente encantado con ese mundo mafioso.

Fue entonces cuando conoció en la escuela (que no había dejado aún) a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, Kya. Lo impactó solamente de verla pero desde luego, Kya no era de esas mujeres rebeldes y fáciles como las del bar. Hakoda la veía todos los días de lejos y algunas veces se le acercaba.

Pero Kya tenía mucho miedo de su admirador reciente. Ella lo veía con esos ojos chispeantes, la huella de malicia reflejándose. Le rehuía y cuando Hakoda se le acercaba para hablar con ella, buscaba excusas y se iba.

Completamente desconsternado, Hakoda no supo qué hacer. Pidió consejos a sus padres. Hagoda sonrió con orgullo paternal y le dijo que toda mujer busca en un hombre al caballero que la trate bien, la proteja, la mantenga y le inculque valores a sus hijos. Su madre le dijo que las damas preferían hombres menudos pero dignos, a hombres altos y guapos de mala reputación.

Todo un golpe para él. De repente, las misiones ya no fueron tan divertidas. Cada excursión suya a los callejones para emboscar o a los comercios para robar le provocaba ver el rostro afligido de Kya.

Por eso, un día con gran determinación, caminó hacia ella. La miró suplicante y le dijo:

—Yo sé que no soy el mejor hombre, pero tu inspiras en mi demasiados sentimientos para ignorarlos. ¿Me darías la oportunidad, por favor, de ser el hombre que necesitas?

—Yo…—de verdad que Kya no sabía qué decir. Jamás se preparó para rechazar la declaración de un intimidante rebelde—No sé…

—Juro cambiar—la interrumpió Hakoda.—Completamente, lo que tú consideres.

Kya bajó los ojos al suelo.

—Un intento—afirmó—Pero paulatinamente. Primero deberás demostrarme que has cambiado ¿Entendido?

—Sí.—respondió, completamente feliz.

Con eso, Hakoda comenzó a esforzarse de verdad en cambiar mucho de sus hábitos. Con Kya era pura dulzura y encontrar ese lado suyo donde las reglas eran aceptables y la etiqueta indispensable, no fue difícil. Así había sido educado, después de todo, y por las influencias de sus padres tenía un estatus social alto.

La relación comenzó a funcionar muy bien, Kya no sospechaba en lo más mínimo lo que su apasionado y romántico novio hacía por las noches. Le hubiera dado un infarto de saberlo.

Hakoda, pronto, y debido a la influencia de su bella novia, descubrió que el mundo delictivo no era tan interesante como siempre pensó y decidió dejarlo. Así lo manifestó a su líder de los Invasores del Sur. Naturalmente, ellos se negaron a darle esa libertad.

—Una vez que entras, ya no sales—le declaró, entrecerrando los ojos—Estabas consciente de eso cuando te nos uniste. No me vengas ahora con caprichos morales.

—Ya no quiero seguir en esto—dijo con firmeza—Necesito comenzar a pensar en lo que será mi carrera política cuando mi padre me la herede.

—Un excelente infiltrado para nosotros—sonrió el líder—Ya lo habíamos pensando.

—¡No! No quiero ser un corrupto.

—Tú eres corrupto, ladrón y asesino. Por eso estás aquí. Acéptalo.

—¡Me iré!

—Entonces, tu te puedes arrepentir.

—Adelante.

Le dio la espalda y se fue. Hakoda tenía un carácter impulsivo. Demasiado impulsivo. No terminaba de pensar en las consecuencias.

No volvió a ninguna misión y no le volvieron a llamar. Hakoda entonces pensó ilusamente que estaba libre de todo compromiso. Sus padres no aceptaban para nada a Kya pero el muchacho ya había pasado por muchas intimidaciones para dejar que las de sus padres le afectaran. No lo pensó dos veces para casarse con Kya y formar una familia con ella, aunque significara la ausencia del apoyo paterno.

Para Hakoda, Kya se convirtió en una especie de luz salvadora. Era por sus ojos azules, por su simpática sonrisa, por la benevolencia de sus actos, que se corrigió. Que abandonó ese mundo oscuro y lleno de vicios que nadie más le echó en cara salvo ella. Del que nadie le intentó salvar, excepto esa dulce mujer.

Adoraba a su esposa y se la pasó trabajando arduamente para darle casa, un hogar cómodo, una estabilidad inmensa y los hijos educados que ella deseaba. Cuando llegaron Katara y Sokka supo que la vida le estaba siendo demasiado amable. Solo de ver a sus hijos, bebés, envueltos en mantas calientitas, hizo saltar su corazón.

Llegó a enamorarse tanto de sus pequeños morenos que ser un padre ejemplar no le costó nada. Él deseaba lo mejor para ellos, la educación, los valores. Que no cayeran en ese mismo mundo de perdición que él había vivido.

El nacimiento y crecimiento de los niños fue motivo por el cual, Hakoda decidió reconciliarse con sus padres. Sin que Kya lo supiera, acudía a las oficinas de Hagoda y a la casa donde estaba su madre. Les llevaba obsequios, charlaba con ellos y pronto, sus dos progenitores le perdonaron el que se casara con Kya, ansiosos de conocer a sus nietos.

Nada podía ser mejor, la vida era perfecta. Dos padres que le sonreían al verlo, una esposa maravillosa, dos hijos sanos y listos, un trabajo estable, un hogar en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Los Invasores del Sur se dieron cuenta de que era el momento.

Fueron especialmente cuidadosos de que todos supieran que ellos eran el autor de ese asesinato. Uno de sus hombres entró al despacho, envenenó la copa de Hagoda y dejó la nota:

"_Así cobramos a los traidores"_

Hakoda, al saber la muerte de su padre, salió del trabajo directamente hacia casa de sus padres. Su madre estaba desecha en llanto y vio el cuerpo pálido, sin vida y tieso del hombre que le dio la vida, que le crió, que le inculcó valores, que le dio consejos y una vida por demás maravillosa. Hagoda, además de ser un gran político, fue un esposo ejemplar y padre más que bueno.

Dejó a su madre al cuidado de unos tíos para poder decirle la noticia a Kya. Era el momento de unirse todos. Estaba triste, con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo peor era la culpa, el saber que si los Invasores del Sur lo mataron, fue para vengarse de él. Hakoda había matado a su propio padre.

Horrorizado, el hombre llegó a casa buscando el consuelo de su esposa. Encontró la casa vacía. El pánico cruzó por su mente, comenzando a recordar todas las cosas que la mafia a la que alguna vez perteneció solía hacerle a las mujeres, a los niños y en general, a las personas que les traicionaban.

¿Dónde estaban? No podía soportarlo. Iba a acudir hacia la sede de los Invasores cuando la mujer vecina lo detuvo, llorando. Ella tenía a los niños, pero Kya estaba en el hospital. Su esposa había muerto por una supuesta falla del corazón. Hakoda no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que fue asesinada por un veneno especial.

Kya había comida una sopa envenenada que los Invasores le vendieron fingiéndose simples mercaderes. Afortunadamente, ella castigó a los niños esa tarde por haber hecho unas travesuras muy grandes a un amigo vecino. No hubo ni sopa ni postre en la comida. El castigo salvó a Sokka y Katara.

No había forma en que Hakoda pudiera superar su dolor o su culpa. Después de todo, no solo había matado a su padre, si no también a su esposa. Su adorada Kya. Su centro. Su fuerza. Su motivación. El mundo pacífico en el que vivió estaba hecho añicos.

Y todo era su culpa.

Suya. De nadie más.

Los Invasores habían planeado también matar a los niños, claro, Hakoda no les desmintió. Encerró a los niños en la casa e hizo todo por mudarse al Reino Tierra lo más pronto posible. Gran-Gran fue con ellos, para cuidar a los niños entre tantos viajes de Hakoda y olvidarse de su buen esposo fallecido.

Todo se le combinó a Hakoda. El hecho de que su padre había sido asesinado por su culpa. El que su esposa había sido envenenada para darle un golpe aún más duro. Sus hijos, que representaban la esperanza, la superación, que eran el vivo retrato de su madre y por ende, el perpetuo recuerdo de que se convirtió en el asesino de su propia familia.

Hakoda no podía soportarlo. Tuvo noches de pesadillas donde veía a sus víctimas. A esas mujeres y hombres que le rogaban piedad y que sin misericordia les arrebató la vida bajo la luz de la luna, en los oscuros callejones. A esos niños que eran testigos de cómo sus padres eran vilmente asesinados y Hakoda, lejos de compadecerse, los amenazaba de muerte o los mataba por ser testigos.

Odio a la vida. Se odio a sí mismo. Se dio cuenta de que fue un ser humano deplorable, con una lista de delitos casi interminable. Entre sus viajes diplomáticos, muchas veces intentó encontrar la paz y el perdón. Jamás pudo.

Estaba condenado a cargar con esa culpa toda la vida.

**o-o**

—Al llegar hace pocos meses, cuando implementó todas esas normas rígidas en mi contra, fue porque me creyó un enviado de los Invasores del Sur destinado a matarlos—explicaba Aang a sus atónicos amigos—Odiaba a Suki, porque la isla Kyoshi es la sede oficial de los Invasores y pensaba que ella era un miembro.

Ni Sokka ni Katara sabían realmente qué decir. Estaban impactados. Su padre había sido un asesino miembro de la mafia más poderosa del mundo.

Aang les dio el pergamino que confirmaba esa historia, una recopilación de cartas firmadas por Hakoda donde juraba su lealtad a los Invasores y describía muchos de sus crímenes. Pero no necesitaron leerla los hermanos para saber que Aang decía la verdad.

Simplemente, no sabían qué decir.

* * *

><p>Uy... lo sé ¿Me pasé?<p>

Pues bien, así está la cosa. Espero que muchas dudas se les hayan aclarado. Empecé el siguiente capítulo y espero en Dios terminarlo pronto para actualizar esta misma semana. Sus comentarios me animaría demasiado. Porfavor, si me dejan uno seré plenamente feliz.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Chao!


	14. El Baile

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola a todo el mundo! Al fin con un capítulo nuevo ¡Soy feliz! :D

Pues si, empieza lo mero bueno y el desenlace de ésta historia. Le pronostico unos cinco capítulos más, y se me hacen muchos, para ponerle el final a este fic que tanto me he divertido haciendo. Disfruten este capítulo, ya terminé el siguiente así que dudo mucho en tardarme en actualizar, quizá el decoroso tiempo de tres días para darles tiempo de leer :)

comentarios:

Nieve Taisho: Lo sé, me encanta tanto Hakoda que dije "si lo vas a hacer malo, mínimo por una buena razón" no justifico su comportamiento con el sufrimiento que llevó, pero al menos podemos entender más su personalidad en éste fic y porqué tan frío con sus hijos. Carga con demasiadas culpas.

Izumi Sumiko Sensei: Bueno, lamento mucho causarte esa confusión, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta (no lo tomes a mal) que sientas tan intensamente los sentimientos que he colocado en el fic me hace saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como escritora y eso, de verdad, se siente más que fenomenal :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14.<strong>

**El Baile.**

_Estimado Señor Hakoda._

_Las pocas veces que su presencia ha sido necesaria para tratar acuerdos diplomáticos entre mi nación y su país, me ha llenado de gusto la forma tan cordial de sus modales y además la aguda inteligencia diplomática que maneja._

_Por medio de ésta carta usted será informado de un baile realizado para la nobleza y alta sociedad en Ba Sing Se, a donde acudiré como otros políticos importantes para descubrir la identidad del nuevo Avatar. Podrá entender, desde luego, que el Avatar se dará a conocer finalmente al mundo en este baile especial._

_Ruego su presencia. Bastará ésta carta como invitación formal para que pueda acudir con su familia o invitados personales. Espero encontrarlo y tratar asuntos especiales._

_Firma._

_Ciudad Imperial de la Nación de Fuego._

_Señor de Fuego Ozai._

_Familia Real._

_Señora del Fuego Ursa_

_Príncipe heredero Zuko_

_Princesa Azula._

Hakoda miró la carta, escrita con tinta especial y brillante, en una hoja de papel bordada y que desprendía un olor característico de la realeza, con el dragón dorado, símbolo de la casa Imperial.

Un baile de esa índole no podía ser despreciado, o ignorado. El hombre sonrió para sus adentros, el ego saciado, cuando salió del despacho. Encontró a Gran-Gran sentada tejiendo en la sala.

—Madre—le habló—¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Gran-Gran se mostró sorprendida de que su voz sonara suave, rozando el afectuosa, en vez de imponente e insaciable como lo hacía normalmente.

Ella sabía bien donde estaban, pero usó la coartada que sus nietos le pidieron para no enfurecer a su padre, tan dado al drama.

—Katara tenía que salir para entregar su libreta de tareas, ya sabes, porque ha estado faltando a la escuela. Fue con una amiga que vive a menos de dos calles y Sokka la acompañó, por seguridad.

Complacido por esa respuesta, el hombre caminó hacia la cocina por una fruta, le estaba dando un poco de hambre.

—Cuando lleguen diles que necesito hablar con ellos… o no, mejor háblame. Les diré a todos.

La anciana miró a su hijo entrar al despacho sin cerrar la puerta, impresionada por la cordialidad tan repentina que manifestaba. No dijo nada, porque debía alegrarse en vez de quejarse por tales comportamientos. Siguió sentada, concentrada en su tejido. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando los morenos hermanos entraron a la casa.

Los dos tenían expresiones apagadas, pensaban en todo lo que Aang y Suki les dijeron. Era una gran sorpresa y ahora sentían más lástima que otra cosa por su padre. A su vez, tenían miedo de lo que los Invasores del Sur podrían hacer. Más pálidos que de costumbre, le sonrieron a su abuela dispuestos a subir a sus habitaciones.

—Niños, bienvenidos. Siéntense por favor, su padre quiere hablar con ustedes—les sonreía.

Sokka y Katara se temían lo peor, asustados y agarrándose con fuerza las manos para darse mutuo apoyo. Gran-Gran se puso de pie y caminó hacia el despacho, donde le tocó suavemente a Hakoda para que el hombre saliera. Regresó, guardó su trabajo en una canasta y tomó asiento mientras el padre de familia les sonreía a sus hijos.

—Padre, hola ¿Ocupas decirnos algo?—Sokka tenía algo más de confianza a la hora de hablar con su padre. No sucedía lo mismo con Katara, ella estaba casi encogida sobre sí misma.

—Sí. Verán, acaba de llegarnos una invitación para el gran baile de mañana, en el Palacio de Ba Sing Se.

Abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

—oh… ¿En verdad?—se apresuró a decir Katara—pero… ¡Qué honor! Eh… ¿Iremos?

—¡Desde luego que sí!—Hakoda se veía tan feliz y entusiasmado que sonreía abiertamente, dejando atrás su carácter enojón y explosivo—Mañana en la mañana iremos de compras, por ropas y joyas. ¿Han entendido?

—Claro—ambos le sonrieron, fingiendo entusiasmo.

—Madre, también vendrás con nosotros—le dijo a Gran-Gran—Y te compraré el vestido más lujoso de todos.

—Gracias por la consideración, hijo mío.

Sokka y Katara vieron a su padre el resto del día de ese magnífico humor y se preguntaron si acaso pasaba algo que no les decía. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera. Inmediatamente mandaron con Momo (que ya sabía el camino entre la casa de Katara y la de Aang) un recado donde le decían los planes de Hakoda.

**o-o**

El Gran Baile llamaba la atención de todos en el mundo. Aang estaba particularmente nervioso. Katara, hubiera sido invitada por su padre o no, había aceptado esa tarde ser la pareja del Maestro Aire en toda la velada. El problema es que ahora Hakoda lo sabría. Quién sabe cómo lo tomaría el hombre, pero ninguno de los dos tenía realmente miedo.

Toph iba a ir y Suki también. Todos estarían ahí. Sería un evento magnífico. O al menos eso era lo que Katara esperaba. Ni ella ni Sokka habían tenido el tiempo para hablar con su padre, y no sabían ni por asomo cómo hablar con su padre sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ese día, Katara se vistió con las mejores galas. Acudió al evento emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Su padre no podía disimular la sonrisa, estaba más feliz de lo que nunca le vio en años. Se sumió en recuerdos pasados, esos borrosos y lejanos de cuando podía sentarse horas y horas hablando con Hakoda, cuando jugaban. Cuando eran una familia.

El Salón del Palacio estaba hermosamente decorado. Con los lujos correspondientes para la realeza. Los ojos azules de la morena no dejaban de contemplar cada detalle. Esto era como estar en un hermoso sueño.

—¡Hey, Reina del Azúcar!—Toph inmediatamente corrió hacia la morena—¿Cómo estás? Llevo mucho sin verte. El instituto es de lo más aburrido sin ti.

—Toph ¡Cómo te extrañé!—respondió—Bueno, supongo que Aang te ha mantenido al corriente ¿O me equivoco?

—Para nada. Él y Suki me lo han dicho todo—su rostro formó una mueca de tristeza—Lo siento, por ti y Sokka.

—No tiene importancia. Al menos no hoy.

Fue cuando uno de los sirvientes se acercó hacia las dos jóvenes. Se inclinó respetuoso frente a Katara.

—Señorita, un joven importante reclama su presencia en las habitaciones detrás del salón.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Toph solo sonrió.

—¿Quién?

—Dijo que usted le reconocería como "El maestro aire".

Katara entendió el mensaje, y siguió al sirviente. Hizo señas a su hermano para que la disculpara con su padre, pero Hakoda estaba tan animado llevando charlas políticas, seguro de que sus hijos estaban rodeados por "realeza" que no les prestaba mucha atención.

Sokka vio a Katara alejarse y Toph se dio la vuelta yéndose también, no supo a donde. Pensó en seguirla, pero antes fue hacia la mesa de bocadillos para tomar una copa. Tenía sed. En ese momento una blanca y delicada mano se posó sobre la de él y contempló una sonrisa coqueta, en el rostro más bello que recordaba.

—¡Suki!—exclamó con sorpresa—Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué no recuerdas que mi tía es una rica noble?—rió con alegría—Además, con las galas que llevo dudo mucho que tu padre me reconozca.

Y era verdad. Suki estaba hermosa. Llevaba un elaborado peinado que realzaba las facciones exquisitas de su rostro, con maquillaje delicado, y un vestido largo de color verde sencillamente hermoso, de bordados finos y pliegues elegantes.

—Te ves hermosa—expresó Sokka, dejándose llevar.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Absolutamente.

Se quedaron así, viéndose a los ojos por un buen rato hasta que la música les distrajo. Sokka no lo pensó dos veces, él mismo se transportó a su propio sueño, tendió la mano hacia Suki y ella aceptó. Caminaron hacia la pista, comenzando a danzar una melodía por demás hermosa, donde se fueron perdiendo cada uno en sus sueños y esperanzas.

Hakoda desde las afueras de la pista pudo ver a su sonriente hijo bailando con toda la expresión de enamorado. Aquella chica se veía tan dulce, fina y bella que no podía caber en satisfacción. Como no veía a Katara, pensó que quizá estaría haciendo amigas o siendo cortejada por algunos chicos. No era ciego, sabía que su hija era una belleza. Como su madre de joven.

Fue cuando sonaron las trompetas.

**o-o**

Katara entró por la puerta que el sirviente le abrió. El chico se inclinó cerrando la puerta. La maestra agua miró alrededor sin encontrar a nadie. Estaba lago oscuro, pero podía ver los muebles lujosos bajo la luz de unas antorchas. Entonces, unos pasos atrás de ella se le acercaron y se tensó un poco.

—Bienvenida, señorita Katara. Es para mí todo un honor tenerla como compañera mía esta noche—reconoció la voz de inmediato y sonrió.

—El honor es todo mío—se dio la vuelta, haciendo una reverencia exagerada—Oh poderoso Avatar Aang.

Los dos rieron cuando se vieron a los ojos y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza. Aang buscó los labios de su novia y se besaron con pasión por unos pocos minutos. La feliz pareja se separó únicamente para verse a los ojos y perderse mutuamente en ellos unos minutos.

—Katara, espero que te la estés pasando bien.

—Estoy mejor hace cinco minutos—sonaba coqueta, con una expresión sincera.

Aang la encontró irresistible y la besó otra vez. Pero pronto llegaron unos emisarios diciendo que el Avatar sería presentado en diez minutos. Tenían que moverse a la puerta principal.

Mientras caminaban, Aang apretó con fuerza la mano de Katara. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso, su expresión lo delataba con creces. Le devolvió el apretón y una sonrisa confiada para darle algo de calma.

—Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo.

—Eso crees—Aang guardó silencio, buscando las palabras que pudieran expresar sus sentimientos—Ser el Avatar y entrenar en el anonimato es fácil. Nadie sabe quien eres, todos te tratan de una forma normal, no se espera nada de ti.

No lo interrumpió. Solo escuchó.

—¿Ahora cómo será todo? La gente me verá y sabrá que soy el Avatar. No me tratarán igual. Mi vida ya no será igual. Y tengo mucho miedo de no poder soportarlo.

Katara colocó ambas manos en el rostro de su novio para verlo a los ojos. Su expresión era serie, pero apremiante. Su voz firme.

—Yo te quiero y te trato de la misma forma. Y toda la gente que te quiere, hará como yo. No te preocupes Aang, todo estará bien. Aquí estoy.

"Y estaré por siempre" no lo dijo, pero el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Katara. Ella de verdad podía sentir ese impulso de acompañarlo, de quererlo y protegerlo costara lo que costara. Haría cuanto estuviera en su poder para mantener esa ilusión y hacerla realidad.

La pareja selló aquella promesa con un beso corto y después se posicionó, sin soltarse las manos, en la puerta. Las trompetas sonaron, un disparo pacífico, y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. El haz de luz reveló la presencia de las dos figuras. Bajo los escalones, todos los invitados los miraban expectantes, curiosos, sorprendidos.

El Rey Tierra dio un paso adelante.

—Es todo un honor para mí presentarles al Maestro de los cuatro elementos. El encargado de mantener la paz y el equilibrio en este mundo. El Avatar Aang.

Sin soltarla, Aang se adelantó medio paso y sonrió, ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Y a su bella acompañante de esta noche, la hermosa señorita Katara, del Polo Sur.

Katara miró alrededor. Su hermano estaba al lado de Suki y Toph, los tres sonrientes. Al otro lado, Hakoda no podía ocultar una expresión de asombro, pero lo más extraño, estaba emocionado ¡Su padre feliz! No se esperó eso. Borró esos pensamientos. Era el momento suyo y de Aang.

Los dos bajaron los escalones lado a lado, cuando una avalancha de políticos y nobles demandaron atención. Estaban sobre todo interesados en hablar con el Avatar. Aang nunca se separó de ella en toda la velada, como buena pareja. Y Katara conoció a un montón de gente.

El Señor de Fuego Ozai con sus hijos, los príncipes Zuko y Azula, fueron los más insistentes y los que más ocuparon su atención. Fuera de Zuko, Katara encontró desagradable a esa familia real.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de ir a la pista de baile, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión, y una de las columnas se desplomó.

* * *

><p>¡Fin por ahora!<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les gustara :)

chao!


	15. Enséñame a Volar

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Dios mío, no puedo creer que ya vaya a subir este capítulo. El fic se está acercando al final ¡No puedo creer que ya lo vaya a terminar! Definitivamente me siento emocionada. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y estar al pendiente de mis historias. Les debo mucho :)

Comentarios:

Guest1: Muchísimas gracias por considerarte mi admiradora, no tienes idea de cuánto me halaga :D disfruta mucho este capítulo por favor.

ashlee bravo199981: ¿te deje con la intriga? que bueno, porque ésa era la intención xD Me alegro mucho por saber nuevamente de ti con regularidad, ya me habías asustado ¡Desapareciste! pero bueno, te leo :)

Lucy Shaw: Amo tus comentarios. Te prometo que la termiinaré muy pronto.

Nieve Taisho: jajajaja, lo se, Hakoda ya no aparecerá gruñón, de eso puedes estar tranquila.

Este capítulo es extremadamente... ¿cursi? bueno, es de puro romance kataang. Creo que el título habla por sí solo. Fue con ésa escena en la mente que escribí todo el fic y con ésta escena estoy desarrollando el final. Disfrútenlo mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15.<strong>

**Enséñame a Volar.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Corran!—gritaron.

La columna colapsó en una nube de humo y tierra. La explosión había creado un hoyo grande en la pared, por donde entraban diferentes hombres vestidos de negro con símbolos en los pechos de Cuervos de Mar. Eran los Invasores del Sur. Tenían los rostros enmascarados, unos eran maestros y otros llevaban diferentes estilos de armas, que usaban con maestría.

La Guardia Real del Rey dio un paso creando un muro de soldados que comenzó a contratacar, dando tiempo a que otra tropa escoltara al Rey y a los invitados hacia habitaciones más seguras. Sokka no lo pensó dos veces y agarró la espada de un hombre caído.

Hakoda miró a su hijo así como sus intenciones, estaban claramente escritas en sus ojos. Corrió hacia él.

—¡Sokka!—le gritó—¿Es que acaso estás loco? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Sokka volteó. Lo separaba de su padre cuerpos tumbados y algunas mesas desparramadas. No vaciló en su decisión. Corría por sus venas una adrenalina y confianza impresionante, que lo hizo pararse erguido y mirarlo con respeto, pero sin dejo de miedo.

—Vete papá.—le dijo—Yo me quedo.

Hakoda al ver cómo su hijo lo desobedecía hirvió en rabia.

—¡Te matarán! ¡No! ¡Tu vienes conmigo!

Pero no pudo dar ni medio paso cuando un enorme trozo de roca voló entre padre e hijo, deteniendo la trayectoria de ambos. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

—Nos veremos en casa—Sokka empuñó la espada y saltó hacia el campo de batalla.

—¡No!

Hakoda volteó desesperado buscando a Katara. El alma cayó a sus pies cuando vio, en el mismo campo de batalla a su hija. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a sus dos hijos? ¡Eran unos locos! ¡Unos inconscientes! ¡Tarados! ¡Grandes guerreros! Espera…. ¿Qué?

Efectivamente. Hakoda estaba de pie, a distancia prudente, y pudo ver a sus dos hijos pelear. Pero no solamente ellos. Estaban formados del lado de los soldados del Rey Tierra y peleaban todavía con más ahínco que esos hombres entrenados toda la vida para defender su Palacio.

Sokka bloqueaba los ataques y usaba la espada para desarmar a sus contrincantes, hiriéndolos con la gravedad suficiente para dejarlos indefensos pero no tan grave para matarlos. Era un espadachín, no un asesino. La amiga de su hija, la noble ciega Toph, demostró ser la Maestra Tierra más admirable, usando sus dones para protegerse a ella, a sus amigos, y dejar fuera de combate a cada Invasor que se le ponía enfrente. La roca en sus manos parecía maleable y débil.

Suki, aquella guerrera que tanto odiaba y mal juzgó, usaba un simple par de cuchillos para defenderse y una destreza a la hora de usar artes marciales que impresionó a todo guerrero. Usaba la fuerza de sus contrincantes en su contra y ni un solo filo pudo tocar o rozar su piel.

El Avatar Aang demostró su maestría en los elementos que dominaba. Las ventiscas de aire que formaba no solamente dieron ventaja a su grupo, si no que fueron el horror de sus adversarios, el agua que pasaba por sus manos se volvía filosa y peligrosa, al tiempo que la tierra se hacía simple arcilla maleable y tremendamente peligrosa al momento de usarla.

Aunque quizá, lo que más le impresionó, fue ver a su indefensa, dulce, débil y tierna hija convertida en una fiera. Katara, que siempre se mostró tranquila y dócil a la hora de usar sus poderes, demostró de un minuto al otro un don impresionante. El agua sucumbía bajo su dominio de una forma magistral, adquiriendo formas que Hakoda jamás vio ni imaginó, volviéndola una contrincante letal para sus adversarios.

Y todos trabajan en equipo, peleaban unidos, pendientes el uno del otro, ayudándose mutuamente, con una empatía envidiable.

Hakoda los miraba impresionado, eso hasta que uno de los soldados finalmente lo notó y lo cogió con fuerza del brazo, jalándolo.

—Señor, tiene que salir de aquí—le ordenó—Por su seguridad.

Hakoda le dirigió una mirada pétrea.

—¿Mi seguridad? ¡Mis hijos están allá peleando!—señaló el campo de batalla.—¡No me iré sin ellos!

—Lo escoltaré—replicó el guardia, haciendo caso omiso.

—¡No puede obligarme!

—Lamento enojarle—dijo el guardia—Pero es mi deber que salga de aquí.

—¡Katara, Sokka, no!—gritó, pero lo fue sacando a empujones hacia una sala especial donde estaban resguardados los demás invitados.

No lo escucharon, por el furor del combate. Los Invasores peleaban también con ahínco y eran muchos. Cada vez más. No obstante, estaban en un Palacio plagado de guardias para la protección del Rey Tierra. Los refuerzos no tardaron nada en llegar. Pronto, no quedaron más Invasores contra los cuales pelear. Y muchos heridos.

—¡Katara!—gritó Aang, corriendo hacia ella—¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?

El hermoso moño que sostenía sus cabellos se había desecho, pero las trenzas que nacían de su frente no y seguían conectadas en el soporte principal, dejando sus mechones rebeldes caer en ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo con gran encanto. Estaba algo sudada y parte de su falda rasgada en consecuencia de los movimientos extensos y pronunciados que tuvo que ejecutar. Viéndola así, como la Maestra Agua que era, le hizo enamorarse aún más de ella si es que eso era posible.

Ella estaba bien y se abrazó a Aang con gran fuerza. Se sintió orgullosa consigo misma ¡Al fin hizo una pelea verdadera, de Agua-Control! ¡Y salió ganadora! De repente, su autoestima se levantó con gran fuerza.

Sokka jadeaba buscando a su alrededor hasta que encontró a Suki. La guerrera no tenía herida alguna, solo el vestido algo desecho y el cabello completamente suelto. La Guerrera Kyoshi lo miró unos instantes, feliz de verlo a salvo. Pero Sokka tenía otros planes. Tiró la espada y corrió hacia ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la abrazó con fuerza del talle y la besó apasionadamente. Como siempre había querido besarla cada vez que la veía.

"Ya no más" fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del joven guerrero, mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza, profundizando el beso "Ya no más".

Toph estaba ahí, de pie con las manos sobre las caderas, sintiendo por sus magníficos pies cómo sus amigos compartían saliva de una manera descarada. Cruzó los brazos, pensando que con eso sería más paciente. Pero no lo fue. Sus manos se hicieron puños cuando gritó:

—¡Basta! ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer!

Todos reaccionaron separándose de sus parejas y sonrojándose violentamente. Miraron hacia la Bandida Ciega. Asintieron. Ella tenía razón.

**o-o**

Hakoda no estaba realmente seguro de qué pensar. En su casa, con veinte guardias reales rodeando toda la mansión, se sintió un poco más seguro. El Rey mandó una escolta y un carruaje que los llevara sanos y salvos a su morada. Pero no solo a él y a sus hijos, si no a los amigos de éstos.

El Rey Tierra los condecoró con honores por su valor y Hakoda supo que no tardaría en dispararse por toda la ciudad la noticia de cómo cinco jóvenes estudiantes no lo pensaron dos veces para ir a luchar contra enemigos mafiosos como los Invasores del Sur. Más publicidad… Espíritus ¿Cuándo se acabaría esto?

Apenas llegaron, Hakoda se dejó caer en un sillón con la cara entre las manos, tratando de pensar. Katara se quedó de pie y con brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la sala. Sokka y Suki tenían manos entrelazadas, sentados uno al lado del otro y guardando gran silencio. Aang y Toph estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, sin atinar qué decir.

El silencio era pesadísimo.

—Yo… hijos no sé que…

—Señor Hakoda—lo interrumpió Aang—Sé perfectamente quién es y conozco su historia. Temo decirle que sus hijos también la conocen.

El rostro de Hakoda palideció cuando escuchó al Avatar decir eso. Pero toda la ira y su carácter irracional estaban desechos. Solamente ver a sus hijos en peligro en aquel baile ya había removido demasiadas cosas en su interior para seguir actuando de la misma forma insensible. No atinaba qué pensar.

—¿Lo saben?

Sokka y Katara asintieron melancólicos, pero no enojados o decepcionados. Esa etapa ya la habían superado y gastaron tanta energía peleando, que no tendrían fuerza para encararlo duramente en esos momentos. O eso creían.

—Perdónenme… por todo—sollozó.

Hakoda lloraba en silencio. A Katara le dieron ganas de caminar hacia él y colocar su mano en el hombro de su padre. No podía contemplarlo llorar sin hacer nada. Lentamente sus pies fueron moviéndose, paso a paso, y la mano le cosquilleo. Estando a su lado, viéndolo cabizbajo y arrepentido, sintió hacia él lo que ni había sentido en años: amor.

Hakoda agarró con firmeza la mano de su hija, aferrándose a ella como si con eso pudiera escapar del dolor, de la culpa, del mundo que él se había creado. Sokka se puso de pie y le sostuvo la otra mano. Finalmente, después de años, Hakoda pudo sentir el afecto y la comprensión de sus hijos, y una paz inmensa.

—Ahora debemos pensar en qué vamos a hacer—le sugirió Sokka, sin dureza, forzando una sonrisa—Y sé que todo saldrá bien.

—Estamos juntos en esto—le recordó Katara.

—Todos lo estamos—habló Suki, poniéndose de pie. Hakoda miró a aquella chica que tan duramente trató y su corazón se hundió aún más.

—Lo siento—le dijo.

Suki asintió con una sincera sonrisa. No hacía falta ningún otro gesto para hacerle ver que estaba genuinamente perdonado. Toph también se paró.

—Hay que tratar el asunto con la seriedad que se merece—les dijo, sabiendo que tanto sentimentalismo no solucionaría nada en ese momento—Y prepararnos ante todo.

—Tu dirás—le contestó Sokka—Tengo unas buenas ideas, me gustaría escuchar lo que dices.

—Opino que hay que marcar un perímetro—continuó la ciega—Pero lo más secreto posible y…

Katara ya no los escuchó. Pasaban demasiados pensamientos por su mente. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su padre, después se dio la media vuelta, y subió las escaleras. La vieron de reojo pero no le dijeron nada. Aang fue el único que, al escuchar una puerta cerrarse, la siguió.

Se detuvo cuando apareció el primer peldaño. Estaba en una casa ajena y no podía adentrarse sin autorización, su moral no le permitía. Al voltear, descubrió asombrado que Hakoda lo miraba fijamente y le dirigió una mirada de aprobación, asintiendo levemente. Hakoda nunca vio a su hija más feliz que cuando bailó al lado del Avatar en el baile. Y por nada del mundo quería que su hija perdiera esa sonrisa.

Aang subió los escalones. Las voces de Sokka, Suki y Toph se perdieron a la distancia cuando entró en el cuarto de su novia.

**o-o**

Katara estaba sentada enfrente de su ventana. Estaba abierta, con el aire entrando de brisa en brisa ondeando ligeramente las cortinas y sus cabellos sueltos. Tenía los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la luna y las estrellas con añoranza.

Aang de verla así se le partió el corazón. Pero caminó hacia ella lentamente, a fin de no hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y juró que Katara lo escuchó. Claro que lo hizo, porque apenas dio dos pasos hacia ella, le dijo:

—¿Qué ocurre Aang?—su voz sonaba casi monótona—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí—le respondió, sentándose en la cama, a su lado—¿Qué te pasa?

Katara cerró los ojos, bajando un poco el rostro. No lo miró, pero las manos comenzaron a temblarle cuando gruesas lágrimas cayeron a su barbilla. Sollozaba en silencio. No necesitó más para que Aang la abrazara con fuerza, tratando de darle consuelo a un dolor que desconocía, pero ante todo, apoyando a la mujer que sin esfuerzo alguno se ganó su entero corazón.

—Tranquila cariño—la consolaba con una voz cargada de afecto—Dime ¿Qué pasa?

—Aang…

Su voz sonaba entrecortada y se aferró a su pecho como si fuera su salvavidas en medio de la tempestad. Y si que había tempestad en su corazón. Katara miraba en lo que se había convertido su vida… no. En lo que siempre fue su vida sin darse cuenta, tratando de hacerse la ciega hacia las cosas que la rodeaban ¿Cómo pudo abandonarse de esa forma?

La tristeza y la soledad, los miedos y el dolor que la apresaban desde que era una niña ¿Cómo es que nunca hizo nada por sí misma, por salir de esa vida en la que la empujaban con ahínco? ¿Por qué nunca hizo nada para ser feliz?

Recordando mejor cada evento, lloraba más desconsolada. Los únicos momentos sinceros de felicidad genuina y plena que pasaban por su mente, después de morir su madre, eran aquellas veces en que estuvo con Aang. Cuando lo conoció, sus charlas, su caballerosidad, el cortejo, su primer beso, su primer vuelo.

El vuelo. Tan hermoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Recordaba la adrenalina por sus venas y ese vértigo en el estómago, acompañado de paz. Sus problemas, dolores y angustias se evaporaban, como si jamás hubieran existido. En las nubes y en el cielo no había nada más que paz, calma y felicidad.

Libertad. La libertad de tu vida, de tus problemas, de lo que odias y que debes de lidiar. La libertad de decidir a dónde vas, con quién vas y qué quieres de tu vida. La libertad que ella nunca tuvo y que envidiaba de las aves, de sus amigas, de las personas que la rodeaban. La libertad que Aang le dio solo al conocerla.

Ella cesó de llorar, mirando furtivamente hacia el cielo estrellado ¿Qué tanta libertad no se sentiría cuando estás tan alto, que no tienes idea de dónde queda el cielo y el suelo? ¿Cómo se sentiría el aire frío sobre tu cara y saber que tu forjas tu propio destino? ¿Cómo se sentiría viajar por todas partes sin rendirle cuentas a nadie y sintiéndote dueña de ti misma?

¿Cómo?

—Aang—le habló en voz baja.

—¿Si?—respondió el chico, feliz de escuchar su voz tras tanto tiempo de oírla llorar. No sabía cómo consolarla, pero esperaba que tenerla en brazos pudiera servirle de alguna manera.

—Enséñame a volar—sollozó la morena—Por favor…

—¿A qué?—inquirió el chico, incrédulo ante la petición de su novia.

—¡Enséñame a ser libre!—explotó, entre llantos y lágrimas—¡A tomar mis decisiones, a forjar mi destino, a saber quién soy, a ser dueña de mí misma, de mis acciones, de mi vida! ¡Enséñame a volar Aang! ¡Enséñame!

Aang la abrazó con muchísima más fuerza, besando sus cabellos y su cabeza, meciéndola con cariño mientras entonaba una vieja nana de los Nómadas Aire que la fuera relajando. Funcionó muy bien.

Cuando Katara estaba más tranquila, Aang la miró a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Te prometo que te enseñaré—respondió, con voz amable y firme—Te enseñaré todo lo que desees mi amor.

El "mi amor" la derrumbó.

—Te quiero tanto Aang... por favor… sé mis alas..

—Las seré hoy y siempre que lo desees.

Y para sellar esa promesa, Aang acortó la distancia, besándola castamente.

* * *

><p>Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos cuando escribí el último diálogo entre Aang y Katara. Me sentí tan satisfecha de haber conseguido un buen trabajo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado de la misma forma en que yo cuando lo escribía.<p>

Quedan dos capítulos más, quizá haga el epílogo, todavía lo estoy planeando ¿Ustedes que imaginan que vaya a pasar ahora?

Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia.

Chao!


	16. El Ataque

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Pues bien, aquí les traigo AL FIN el nuevo capítulo, No sé porqué cuando estoy por terminar las historias tardó más en actualizarlas... en fin.

Comentarios:

ashlee bravo 199981: me alegro que haya salido tierno, porque esa era la intención xD Gracias por seguir leyéndome.

jinora96: jaajaja, esa es buena idea! pero no, en éste fic como no hay guerra Aang todavía no sabe de la energía-control. Aunque si le enseñará a ser libre, de a poco... como sea, las cosas se irán explicando. Por cierto ¿cuando actualizas tu fic? ¡me tienes intrigada!

JuDDi: uff, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado :) aquí está finalmente el nuevo capítulo que además, es de pura acción ;)

Efectivamente, como lo he dicho, el título del capítulo lo describe todo. Las explicaciones quedarán para el siguiente chapter. Por ahora ¡Pelea! (o intento de ella)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16.<strong>

**El Ataque.**

**.**

**.**

Aang y Katara bajaron por las escaleras hacia la sala, donde estaban todos los demás sentados y charlando entre ellos, ideando planes sobre qué hacer ahora ¿Por qué los Invasores atacarían directamente el Palacio Real? Esa era una misión suicida ¿Qué estaba ocultando? Hakoda no atinaba a adivinar la estrategia que estarían empleando. Pero Sokka parecía ser mucho más listo.

—Quizá solo mandaron un escuadrón secundario. Dices que hay muchos haciendo fila para entrar a sus fuerzas ¿No?—racionó el chico moreno—Quizá los usaron. Ellos no representarían una amenaza si mueren o si son capturados.

—En dado caso—interrumpió Toph—¿Para que mandarían un centenar de jovencitos a morir en un Palacio real?

—Mandar un señal—respondió Suki—Una especie de "sabemos donde estás" o "no tememos dar el siguiente paso".

—Eso va muy acorde a la política de los Invasores—admitió Hakoda, pensativo y reclinándose—Puede que tengan razón.

Aang se acercó al grupo, tenía la mano de Katara entre las suyas y no pensaba soltarla, no por ahora.

—Lo más importante es ponernos a salvo—les dijo—Ellos seguramente ya saben donde viven. Tenemos que dar el siguiente movimiento antes de que nos tomen por sorpresa.

Hakoda se puso en pie.

—Avatar, no le he dado las gracias por el apoyo que ha ofrecido a mi familia—dijo Hakoda, poniéndose en pie.

—No hay nada que agradecer—respondió Aang—Sus hijos son muy importantes para mí. Sokka es un gran amigo y Katara una chica excepcional.

Hakoda miró a la pareja, sus manos entrelazadas, le recordó inmensamente a la forma en que siempre sostenía la mano de Kya cuando estaba viva. Esbozó una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

—Quiero que sepas—continuó—Que no soy ciego, puedo ver tus intenciones con mi hija—no había reclamo en su voz, por lo que Aang no se tenso—No puedo estar más orgulloso de mi pequeña, por haber hecho una buena elección.

—Papá…

Pero Katara fue acallada por su padre.

—Es la verdad. Aún en estos años, temo que no he hecho un buen trabajo protegiéndolos hijos míos—Hakoda sonaba muy arrepentido.—Me perdí en el camino, como siempre. Y les pido disculpas por ello.

—No hay nada que disculpar—Sokka puso una mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Era la primera vez en año que Katara escuchaba eso y fue como un bálsamo para su corazón. Igualmente, Sokka sintió ese salto en el corazón que cualquier niño experimenta cuando ve contento a su padre.

—¿Dónde podremos ponernos a salvo?—preguntó Toph, rompiendo el momento.

—En la casa de Iroh—respondió Aang—Ahí podremos resguardarnos.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos—Suki se puso de pie.

Fue cuando Toph entrecerró los ojos, apretando lo más que pudo sus desnudos pies al suelo. Aang se tensó sintiendo lo mismo que Toph en esos momentos. Los dos gritaron.

—¡Ya vienen!

El grito fue acompañado por una explosión.

Aang cubrió a Katara cayendo los dos hacia el suelo; las pequeñas rocas rebotaron en la espalda del Avatar mientras la morena se tensaba, tratando de recordar dónde había agua cerca. Suki y Sokka saltaron hacia el vestíbulo cerca de la escalera, pero la fuerza de la explosión hizo que Sokka se pegara en la pared con fuerza en el costado derecho. Hakoda rodó por el suelo mientras Toph trataba de menguar los temblores con sus poderes.

Pero las cosas apenas habían empezado. Le siguieron dos explosiones más que hicieron un hueco en el muro y dejaron entrar a un grupo de maestros espadachines, a simple vista más adiestrados y experimentados que los que atacaron el Palacio Real.

Aang se puso de pie y adoptó una posición de ataque. Katara corrió sigilosa hacia la cocina y abrió de lleno todas las bóvedas de agua y los grifos, rompiendo las bombas de agua. Los torrentes del líquido comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el suelo al tiempo que escuchaba el aterrador sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí.

Ella apenas iba a voltear para atacar cuando un grito llamó su atención.

—¡Hakoda!—era su abuela, Gran-Gran. Katara se puso lívida—¡Niños! ¿Qué pasa?

Ella estaba en la planta alta.

Aang comenzó la ofensiva lazándoles una ráfaga intensa de aire que hizo retroceder a dos de los espadachines. Enseguida un Maestro Tierra elevó enormes pilares de roca y lanzó las piedras hacia ellos. Toph elevó un muro y le devolvió el ataque diestra mientras Aang detenía otras rocas más con sus manos.

Sokka sacó su propia espada y Hakoda usó una que guardaba en la pared para hacerle frente a dos espadachines. Suki daba vueltas y lanzaba golpes impresionantes sobre los malvados desarmándolos pronto. La batalla era intensa pero también peligrosa. Sobre todo cuando los Maestros Fuego, viéndose en desventaja, lanzaron sus llamas hacia las construcciones de madera.

Aang sintió sus pies mojados y pudo ver que el agua provenía de la cocina. Él usó el líquido para apagar unas llamas pero no pudo con todas; los Maestros Fuego creaban más y más para que la casa comenzara a consumirse a sí misma y estaba resultando. Aang comenzó a usar el agua como látigos contra ellos. Después de todo, había terminado su entrenamiento como Maestro Agua muy satisfactoriamente.

Pero estaba también preocupado por Katara. La morena usó el agua que la rodeaba para crear un torbellino y dejar fuera de combate a los dos enmascarados que se le acercaron. Después creó dos brazos de agua para correr hacia la planta alta por una escalera anexa, evitando así la sala y por ende toda la batalla.

Las llamas estaba creciendo sobre todo en la planta alta. Gran-Gran gritaba cada vez más desesperada. Ella quedó atrapada en su alcoba, la puerta estaba completamente incendiada y Katara debió usar toda su agua para poder traspasarlas y llegar hasta su abuela.

—¡Gran-Gran!—gritó solo de verla—¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?

Se inclinó ante su abuela y las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Ellas vieron cómo la habitación estaba siendo destruida y las dos atrapadas.

—Niña mía ¿Estás bien?—Katara asintió—Por los espíritus ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo ese ruido?

Hasta la habitación se escuchaban el sonido de las espadas y podían sentirse algunos temblores. Katara estaba espantada y solo se le ocurrió una idea: gritar:

—¡Aang!

Sokka había conseguido sacar de combate a dos de sus contrincantes y el tercero le estaba dando mucha batalla. Suki seguía moviéndose grácil pero con mayor dificultad, pues ahora sus movimientos debían ser más cautos para evitar caer en las zonas más incendiadas.

Toph notó la inestabilidad de la construcción y derribó la puerta. Aang la ayudó a agrandarla haciendo caer partes del muro mientras con su aire mantenía el fuego a raya, de forma que se pudiera pasar.

—¡Debemos escapar!—les gritó Toph—No podrá resistir por mucho.

Hakoda hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hermosa casa estaba casi destruida y a punto del colapso. Sokka usó su espada para desarmar al contrincante de Suki y la guio a la salida. Pero Aang, que corrió hacia la cocina para asomarse, no encontró ahí a Katara. Había dos enmascarados tumbados en el suelo, heridos por agua, ella había estado ahí.

Repararon entonces en que además de ella, faltaba Gran-Gran. Sokka intentó correr hacia las escaleras pero estaban ya desechar por el fuego. El muchacho apenas se acercó y la madera colapsó. La segunda planta muy pronto le seguiría. Hakoda sacó a su hijo a rastras. Pero la pelea no había terminado.

Los enmascarados rodeaban la casa. Era de noche, pero la casa ardiente les daba luz suficiente para seguir batallando. Toph usaba lo más que podía sus poderes para frenar los temblores de los Maestros Tierra mientras Suki y Sokka usaban cuerpo y armas, respectivamente, en un intento de hacerles frente ¿Pero dónde demonios estaba la policía cuando se le ocupaba? ¿Los bomberos?

Aang dio un salto hacia la planta alta y con el aire despejó unas llamas haciendo un sendero por el cual caminar. Pero ni Sokka ni Hakoda lo vieron cuando consiguió hacerlo y luchaban tratando de llegar a las escaleras anexas, para rescatar a Katara y Kanna.

Los enmascarados pronto se dieron cuenta que había personas atrapadas y supieron que la desdicha de Hakoda sería peor si morían incineradas. Ellos formaron una escolta de casi diez hombres que resguardaban la casa de forma que nadie se pudiera acercar. En vez de hacerles frente para que se marcharan, los jóvenes ahora peleaban desesperados por llegar hasta la casa y salvar así a Gran-Gran y Katara.

La morena estaba en la habitación de su abuela abrazándola de forma en que su cuerpo le protegía. Ella podía ver que el fuego se le acercaba lentamente cada vez más. No había agua ni nada que pudiera usar. Tenía muchísimo miedo. No podía ya gritar, porque el denso humo negro que cubría toda la recámara había cerrado su garganta y comenzaba a toser.

Los pulmones se le contraían dolorosos, jadeando por más aire, un aire que batallaban en encontrar. El calor hacía que su cuerpo sudara pero daba la última gota, estaba débil y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler. Kanna abrazaba con fuerza a su nieta pensando que quizá ése era su fin. La luz intensa de las llamas cegaban sus ojos y escuchan el rechistar de la madera consumiéndose, la desesperación, el llanto y el dolor eran lo único presenta además del fuego.

La planta alta estaba tan llena de fuego que Aang apenas y podía ver. Formó una burbuja de aire a su alrededor para respirar y observar bien el rededor. Sabía que la habitación de Kanna estaba al lado de la de Katara. Él caminó dificultosamente hasta ahí pensando en lo peor. Katara ya no gritaba ¿Significaría eso acaso que estaba…? ¡No! ¡Eso desde luego que no! Solamente pensarlo su corazón quedaba tieso sin deseos de palpitar. No podía llegar a comprender el cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía. Pero si no salvaba a Katara, si nunca más la volvía a ver, sencillamente no podría soportarlo. Moriría con ella. Estaba tan desesperado que la adrenalina en sus venas le aumentó sus poderes de forma que llegó en microsegundos a la habitación.

Aang entró cuidadoso de que sus vientos no las alcanzaran. Estaban echas un ovillo en el centro de la habitación. Con sus vientos creó una burbuja de aire que disipó el humo negro para que pudieran volver a respirar. El cambio fue tan brusco que tosieron desenfrenadamente.

—No hay tiempo—les dijo Aang inclinándose hacia ellas—Vamos, agárrense con fuerza de mí.

Katara usó las pocas energías que le quedaban para aferrarse al cuello de Aang. Kanna pasó sus ancianos brazos por el dorso del muchacho. Aang las agarró con mucha fuerza y se las ingenió para usar sus manos, sus pies y sobre todo, su boca, creando cortinas de aire impresionantes que les dieron el espacio, el oxígeno y el tiempo de salir.

Aang saltó por una de las ventanas y aterrizó ligeramente en el suelo, con las dos mujeres en sus manos. Se puso de cuclillas para que Kanna pudiera sentarse en el suelo a respirar pausadamente. Intentó hacer lo mismo con Katara, ella necesitaba respirar, pero la morena nunca lo soltó y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

Sentir su calor era algo tan reconfortante que Aang la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando el aroma a azufre que tenía ahora su cabello, no por eso menos cautivante.

Sokka y Hakoda los vieron muy aliviados. Fueron inmediatamente hacia Gran-Gran. Ella estaba a salvo y sin un rasguño, sabían que no resistiría la persecución. Fue Suki quien le dio el brazo a la anciano y se la llevó con ella hacia un lugar seguro, aprovechando una distracción de Hakoda.

—¡Odio interrumpir!—gritó Toph—¡Pero debemos irnos!—les decía obviamente a Aang y Katara.

Los dos se separaron hasta ese momento, viéndose a los ojos, y volvieron al campo de batalla. Había una noria muy cerca y Katara sacó toda el agua que pudo para poder usarla. Aang se posicionó y maldijo por una vez atrasar su entrenamiento. De haber empezado a los ocho, como Gyatso tanto le dijo, ya sería un Maestro Fuego.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?—preguntaba Sokka, desviando una espada enemiga y esquivando otro enmascarado—¿Eh?

—Síganme—les dijo Aang, usando un látigo de agua.

—¡Nos seguirán genio!—Toph lanzaba rocas y detenía más rocas a diestra y siniestra—¿O se te ocurre una forma de burlarlos?

—Lo haré yo—declaró Hakoda, parándose frente a todos. Entonces sacó una bomba de su pantalón y la lanzó hacia los enmascarados. Toph creó una pared de tierra que Aang modificó hasta parecerla una cueva, que los protegió perfectamente de la explosión—Hijos míos, vengan.

Katara y Sokka se pusieron al lado de su padre y lo vieron con ojos conteniendo lágrimas. Hakoda los abrazó fuertemente en sus dos costados y para sorpresa de todos, lloraba.

—No fui un buen padre—les dijo—Y les pido perdón por el mundo en que los envolví. Por favor… discúlpenme.—después, agregó con voz firme—Hoy enmendaré mi error.

—Papá ¿Qué…?

—Váyanse, yo haré una coartada—les dijo—Me encargaré de que no los persigan. No dejaré que les haga daño a nadie más ¿entendido? ¡Nadie!

Miró fijamente a Aang.

—Por favor, cuídelos mucho.

—Con mi vida—y Aang hablaba en serio.

—Te confío especialmente a mi hija—agregó—Te la confío ciegamente.

—Moriré si es necesario porque ella viva—quizá fuera exageración, pero para Aang era una promesa solemne que cumpliría costara lo que le costara.

Katara le dio su mano y los dos se vieron a los ojos sellando con esa acción la simple promesa.

—Me equivoqué respecto a Suki—se dirigió a Sokka—Es una gran y admirable guerrera. Lo lamento hijo. Ahora ¡Váyanse! ¡YA!

La cueva cedió y Aang lanzó las piedras para que no les cayeran encima. Tomó la mano de Katara mientras Toph se iba con Sokka. Los cuatro comenzaron a correr hacia donde el Avatar los guiaba confiadamente.

Hakoda se puso en posición. Sacó de sus bolsos todas las bombas guardadas. Dirigió una última mirada hacia la calle donde sus hijos ya estaban desapareciendo. Rogó por sus padres, por su esposa, por ellos y por último, el perdón de su alma.

Dos cuadras enteras temblaron por la explosión. El fuego y el humo se alzaron hacia el cielo alumbrando Ba Sing Se. Y Katara, con los ojos abiertos pero llorando inmensamente, dio una vuelta en un callejón con la mano de Aang entre las suyas. Supo entonces que solamente podía contar con él.

* * *

><p>¿Les ha pasado que abren el documento de Word, escriben el título del capítulo, imaginan los dos primeros párrafos y lo demás se va escribiendo solo? bueno, eso mismo pasó aquí. Ni estoy completamente segura de dónde vinieron las ideas, fue como si mis dedos cobraran magia propia. Para cuando me di cuenta había terminado y me fascinó el resultado.<p>

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Nos leemos después!

chao!


	17. Jet

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR,**

**¡H**ola!

Bueno ¿les he dicho que los temas de mafia e intriga son de mis favoritos? en caso de que no, les aclaro que yo no tenia pensando alargar este fic. En absoluto. Pero se me han ocurrido unas pocas ideas y no quise desecharlas porque se me hicieron buenas. No será la gran cosa, acaso unos tres capítulos más de lo previsto o cinco, pero espero no alargarla demasiado porque entonce tardaré mucho en terminar el fic xD

Comentarios:

jinora96: jajajja, que bueno que hayas actualizado y que te gustara el capítulo. Pues bueno, me alegro de no ser la única cuyos dedos cobren vida xD

ashle bravo 199981: Hakoda... bueno, no hablaré de él por ahora y ya habrás leído que alargué la historia. Ojalá te siga gustando.

Emilia-Romagna: Siempre es bueno saber que mis historias les gustan a las personas y en tu caso, me encanta que la adores, me hace sentir que cumplo con mi deber (hacerles pasar un buen rato leyendo) Gracias por tu apoyo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**Jet**

**.**

**.**

Tocaban frenéticamente la puerta.

Iroh se levantó con movimientos lentos de su cama, miró hacia la puerta de madera que casi temblaba y se caía por lo fuerte que era golpeada. Era de noche, aún, y se preguntó quién iría a visitarlo desesperado en esas horas. Mientras se ponía la bata, su mente fue aclarándose con los recuerdos más recientes, buscando nombres y rostros de posibles afectados.

Al abrir la puerta, nunca se esperó a un cansado y lastimado Avatar que con la mirada le rogaba ayuda. Katara le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. A su lado estaba el moreno, Sokka, sujetándose una herida mientras Toph se mantenía mejor parada de los tres.

—¡Espíritus!—exclamó el anciano—¿Qué les ha pasado?—abrió la puerta de par en par—¡Pasen, pasen ya!

Los cuatro entraron mientras Iroh cerraba la puerta con llave. Sokka miró el lugar. Era la casa de Iroh, pequeña y modesta de solo tres habitaciones anexada el Té de Jazmín; uno de los establecimientos más concurridos del sector alto de la ciudad.

—¿No creen que éste lugar es demasiado obvio? Nos encontrarán.—exclamó, preocupado y con la adrenalina aún recorriendo sus venas.

—Éste no es el lugar—replicó Iroh—¡Sobrino!—gritó bastante fuerte mientras agarraba una pequeña cuerda que colgaba desde la puerta, apenas visible.

Para sorpresa de todos, se escuchó un rechinido y empezó a temblar un poco el lugar. La pared del al fondo comenzó a abrirse, revelando una gruesa puerta de metal. De ella salió el mismísimo príncipe Zuko que vestía prendas sencillas de color marrón y el cabello suelto. Les sonrió tímidamente, creando luz con una llama en su mano.

—¡Vaya Aang!—exclamó, viendo el hombro sangrante del Avatar—Te han dado duro ¿eh?

—Oh, calla.—replicó el Avatar, siguiéndole la broma.

Los demás los vieron a ambos con caras entre impresionadas e inquisitivas. Zuko inmediatamente recuperó un semblante serio.

—Vengan conmigo—les dijo—Por aquí es más seguro.

"Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?" Katara miró a Aang, pero éste le sonrió para darle confianza. Entraron por la puerta a un corredor amplio iluminado con antorchas que parecía profundizarse en el suelo, hacia una especie de catacumbas. Todos caminaban cansados pero impresionados y tenían demasiadas preguntas en la mente como para saber qué hablar.

No fue un camino muy largo, y pronto llegaron hacia un espacio grande. La tierra escarbaba de forma natural una catacumba amplia, con lagunas perfectamente delineadas y cataratas alumbrado por cristales de tierra brillantes. Era un lugar hermoso y pacífico.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Son las catacumbas de cristal—le dijo Iroh—La antigua Ba Sing Se—Iroh empezó a señalar los tallados en algunos muros y sobre todo, en las lagunas que parecían piscinas—Los Maestros Tierra comenzaron a construir ésta hermosa ciudad subterránea en la fundación de Ba Sing Se. Pararon las construcciones repentinamente. Nadie supo por qué.

—¿Y quién sabe de ellas?—Sokka no dejaba de preocuparse.

—El Rey Tierra y sus agentes Dai Lee. Nunca vienen.—respondía Iroh—Éste lugar ha sido uno de nuestros principales escondites y puntos de reunión por siglos.

—¿Punto de reunión de quién?

—La Orden del Loto Blanco—habló Zuko—Vengan.

Cerca de esa entrada estaba una mesa no muy grande de madera con una flor de loto blanco bellamente pintada en el centro. Colocaron las sillas de forma en que pudiera sentarse. Aang tenía una herida sangrante en el hombro que Katara inmediatamente comenzó a curar con sus poderes. Tan pronto terminó, comenzó a curar las heridas de Sokka.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Iroh—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los Invasores atacaron la casa de Hakoda—explicaba Aang—Él se quedó peleando para que pudiéramos escapar.

—¿Está vivo?

—No lo sé.

—Mandaré una carta a mi padre—habló Zuko de repente—Para que se marchen de una buena vez.

—Manda una también al Rey Tierra por favor. A Bumi, Piandao y Pakku.

—Claro tío.

Zuko fue siguiendo el río hasta desaparecer en una especie de túnel poco iluminado. Katara estaba impresionada de que el príncipe heredero de la Nación de Fuego estuviera ahí ¿Acaso estaba involucrado?

—¿Qué hace el príncipe Zuko aquí?—le preguntó a Aang en voz baja, acercándose a él.

—Es un miembro menor de la Brigada Elemental—repuso—Un gran aliado. Puedes confiar en él para lo que sea.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Desde los seis años. Ya vez que he viajado mucho. Gyatso me llevó a un viaje para conocer a los herederos más importantes del mundo cuando tenía seis; nos hicimos buenos amigos.

—¿Qué va a avisar a quienes?—preguntaba Sokka, todavía algo desconfiado.

Iroh se sentó enfrente de los muchachos con muchísima calma.

—Mi hermano y su familia se irán ésta misma noche a la Nación de Fuego, salvo mi sobrino. Zuko se quedará aquí—eso lo dijo mirando fijamente a Aang—El Rey Tierra mandó resguardar los muros de la ciudad con agentes Dai Lee, para que los gobernantes y la clase alta estuviera a salvo de los Invasores.

—¿Sólo los de clase alta?—Toph parecía ofendida por ese comentario.

—No, pero si los protegió a ellos más que a los de clase media y baja—continuó—Después de todo, los Invasores van tras el poder y la riqueza, no por lo que puedan poseer personas comunes.

Toph asintió ante la explicación, recargándose más en su silla. Pero qué día más pesado.

—¿Tienes alguna noticia relevante, Iroh?—preguntó Aang, ya curado y sosteniendo las manos de una tensa y nerviosa Katara.

—Pakku revisó el sur ésta semana—le dijo—No hay nada. Los Invasores hicieron una movilización intensiva hasta Ba Sing Se.

—No creo que haya sido solo por Hakoda ¿verdad?

—No—respondió—Hakoda fue parte; pero la Brigada encontró información interesante. Parece que uno de los miembros más activos de los Invasores les está causando problemas.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Está perdiendo la cordura. Su presencia amenaza la vida del Rey Tierra.

—¡Oh por favor!—habló Sokka—¿Me dice que los Invasores están aquí porque quieren proteger al Rey Tierra?

—Eso no tiene sentido—Katara miró a Aang—¿Oh si?

—El Rey Tierra es de los principales compradores—explicaba Iroh.—¿Leíste los pergaminos que te mande, Aang?

—Sí. Creo que comprendo que ésta pasando aquí.

—¿Sabes o tienes una idea de quién es el miembro más peligroso?

Los ojos de Aang brillaron.

—Jet.

—¿Jet?—dijo Toph—No me sorprendería en absoluto.

—Pero no es solo eso, Aang. Hay algo más alarmante—continuaba Iroh, mientras Zuko regresaba con ellos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Se aproxima una guerra—le dijo el príncipe.

—¿Contra los Pay Lee?—dijo el Avatar con incredulidad.

—No.

—Los Omas.

**-o-**

El callejón Dragón Oscuro era conocido ampliamente en la ciudad no por los mejores términos. Se encontraba justo en el límite del barrio alto y el barrio medio. Amplio, de escasa iluminación, sus puestos mercantiles dejaban ver las figuras vestidas de negro en el fondo del lugar.

Era donde las mafias operaban. Ba Sing Se, capital del Reino Tierra, era la sede de una mafia importantísima llamada Pay Lee. Eran antiguos miembros de la organización de agentes Dai Lee que, por sus actitudes antipatrióticas, fueron echados de la policía especial. Ellos con su entrenamiento especial fundaron a los Pay Lee y controlaban el crimen organizado de la ciudad.

Los Pay Lee crecieron muy rápidamente y pronto sus dominios se expandieron a otras ciudades importantes del Reino Tierra. Sus acuerdos con otras mafias se gestaron en una reunión especial concretada desde hace décadas, cuando Hakoda aún era niño. Había tres organizaciones máximas a nivel mundial: los Pay Lee en el Reino Tierra; los Invasores del Sur en las Tribus Agua y los Maestros Ember en la Nación de Fuego. Los Nómadas del Aire seguían incorruptibles.

Las tres mafias principales tenían muy buenas relaciones entre ellas, no así con las mafias menores. En Ba Sing Se estaba creando una mafia menor que amenazaba seriamente a los Pay Lee si seguía creciendo como hasta ahora: los Omas.

Los Omas provenían de Omashu, donde fueron desterrados por el propio Rey. Los Omas querían territorios que desde luego los Pay Lee no estaban dispuestos a darles. Estaba de más decir que los Omas no tenían problemas solo con los Pay Lee. Previamente, los Invasores los habían echado de Kyoshi.

En el callejón, estaba Jet. Recargado despreocupadamente sobre un pilar de madera sencillo y fumando un cigarrillo, miraba alrededor con ojos inquietos. Llegó un hombre vestido de negro con capucha que le dio despistadamente un sobre. Jet lo aceptó guardándolo de inmediato y caminó sigiloso hacia el sector alto, regresando a su casa.

No se percató de que un sujeto con cicatriz en la mejilla lo espiaba disimulando con una taza de té en sus manos desde el puesto de atrás. Al verlo caminar, el sujeto siguió al encapuchado que se le acercó a Jet. El tipo de la cicatriz reconoció al hombre de negro y se volvió hacia el mismo puesto de té donde estaba antes.

En vez de sentarse, caminó al fondo donde nadie lo viera y abrió una puerta secreta hasta unas salas especiales con muchos miembros honorarios de los Pay Lee.

—¿Y bien?—dijo uno, vestido de azul con verde y de coleta alta—¿Qué viste?

—Es verdad. El muchacho nos traiciona.

—Investígalo más. Debemos tenerlo bien vigilado ¿entendiste?

—Completamente.

El hombre de la cicatriz salió y caminó hasta el sector alto. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. En absoluto. El ataque hacia el Palacio Real era una clara señal de lo que los Omas estaban planeando. Ni los Invasores ni los Pay lee estaban realmente involucrados en aquel atentado. Como tampoco en el ataque hacia la casa de Hakoda.

Esto podía salirse de las manos muy pronto si no se encargaban del muchacho. Ese chico era un tarado. El Avatar ahora estaba metido hasta los huesos en el asunto y eso no era nada bueno. Bastaría un movimiento de un dedo del Avatar para que todo terminara y desde luego que no les permitirían acabar las cosas de esa forma. No señor ¿Qué pensaban esos Omas necios?

Jet entró en su casa cuidando que nadie lo siguiera y encargó seguridad a los guardias. Sabía que se movía riesgosamente pero no le importaba. Esto era más importante que él mismo. Sacó el sobre que tenía entre sus ropas y lo abrió. Encontró una carta, dinero y sobre todo, un mapa. Jet sonrió victorioso mientras planeaba el siguiente movimiento.

Katara lo iba a pagar caro por rechazarlo.

**-o-**

Zuko salió de las catacumbas cuando el sonido de una campana se hizo resonar por el lugar. Sokka y Katara se vieron mutuamente y tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes: ¿En qué demonios se estaba convirtiendo sus vidas? Ésta guerra de mafias estaba muy lejos de lo que jamás imaginaron vivir.

Iroh les sirvió té y les dio comida para que reposaran un poco. Zuko regresó pero no solo: Suki estaba con él. Ella llevaban un periódico en sus manos, estaba cambiada con ropa más linda y bien peinada, aunque sus ojos parecían tristes.

Sokka corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

—¡Suki!—exclamó, dándole un corto beso en los labios—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Esto—ella le dio el periódico. Sokka no fue el único en leerlo. Todos lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo.

_ATENTADOS._

_La noche pasada en un baile donde se dio a conocer la identidad del nuevo Avatar (un joven Nómada Aire llamado Aang) un grupo de terroristas presuntamente pertenecientes a la banda criminal los Invasores del Sur entraron y atacaron el Palacio. Aunque fueron prontamente retenidos, la pregunta que más hace resonar ésta nota es ¿Cómo consiguieron entrar?_

_Las cosas no terminan ahí, pues pocas horas después la casa del Embajador del Polo Sur Hakoda fue atacada por los mismos Invasores que destrozaron el lugar. No se han encontrado rastro alguno de Hakoda o sus dos hijos, los jóvenes Sokka y Katara. La madre de Hakoda identificada como Kanna reconoció haber sido rescatada por su nieta y por el Avatar Aang, antes de ser llevada a casa de una vecina. No supo más de sus nietos, su hijo o el Avatar._

_Vecinos dicen ser testigos de una intensa pelea realizada contra los Invasores. Pero ¿Porqué una banda criminal que operaba solo en las Tribus Agua ha decidido venir al Reino Tierra? ¿Será alguna cuenta pendiente con el Embajador Hakoda, desaparecido? ¿Será acaso una guerra mafiosa que nos han ocultado? Recordemos, después de todo, que el padre de Hakoda, el difunto comisionado Hagoda, fue el que mantuvo la paz en la Tribu Agua del Sur frenando los ataques de los Invasores._

_No podremos saber la verdad hasta que aparezcan Hakoda y sus hijos. Y también, el Avatar Aang ¿Estará involucrado? _

_Ojalá nos respondan prontamente nuestras dudas. _

—¿Papá desapareció?—Katara tenía lágrimas en los ojos—¡Un cuerno! Lo deben tener como prisionero.

—Es lo más seguro—le respondió Sokka—Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—No lo sé—Aang pensaba seriamente en lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Gran-Gran está bien?—Katara miraba a Suki—¿No está herida? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

—No en absoluto—le calmó la castaña.—Ella y mi tía se están llevando muy bien, ahora que lo pienso. Le aseguré que tu estabas bien y con eso se ha calmado.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

—Aang ya me había traído antes.

Katara miró a su novio.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno…

—No podemos distraernos con tonterías—les cortó Iroh—Debemos ponerlos a salvo y sobre todo, detener a ese tal Jet que tanto daño nos está causando.

—Pero ¿Cómo podremos encontrarlo?

—Solamente deben voltear.

Así lo hicieron. Al fondo de las catacumbas, en un risco por donde un ancho túnel empezaba, estaba parado Jet. Un extenso grupo de personas dispuestos a pelear empuñaron sus armas atrás del chico.

Era la guerra declarada.

* * *

><p>Estoy completamente consciente que la historia ha dado un giro demasiado brusco, lo siento si no les ha gustado, pero cuando comencé a hablar de las mafias no pude parar. Me encanta ese mundo de comercio ilegal; es sencillamente apasionante. Podemos ver que Ciudad República tiene triadas, y ya que los Dai Lee resultaron ser traidores ¿No es posible que aún en los tiempos de guerra hubiera mafias? Además, ya que el Avatar es la persona más poderosa del mundo, me pareció muy lógico suponer que debía estar al tanto de éstas mafias, sus guerras y también mantenerlas a raya para que no se pasen en sus operativos.<p>

No sé qué les ha parecido. Muchas gracias por leer y espero merecer un comentario :)

chao!


	18. Los Omas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

Aquí les traigo ya este capítulo. Estoy poniéndole "turbo" a ésta historia porque quiero terminarla a más tardar la próxima semana. Tengo muchísimos proyectos en mente y antes de enfocarme al cien con ellos quiero darle end mínimo a una historia de Avatar. Éste capitulo explica algunas cosas y otras las deja a la imaginación, ya empecé el capítulo 19 y pronto lo terminaré :D

Comentarios:

Aria: acertaste completamente! xD ¿Seré demasiado predescible? bueno, disfruta el capitulo :)

kataang3: ¡Hola! respondiendo a tu duda, si, Aang tiene 15 años exactamente igual que Katara. Por eso es que cursaban las mismas materias en el Instituo Kyoshi :) Gracias por leer!

jinora96: Uff, me alegro que el giro te gustara. Los Invasores son una organización Internacional, pero su "sede" y centro principal de operaciones son las Tribus Agua. Las Tribus son los territorios que les corresponden según todas las otras mafias (como los carteles se dividen los Estados y Países) Hakoda trabajó para los Invasores y sus primeros trabajos fueron robar y asesinar, por eso tiene un profundo arrepentimiento. Espero éste capitulo te guste y te aclare otras dudas :)

Emilia-Romagna: de hecho, los Invasores serán una mafia parecida a la Cosa Nostra italiana, ya verás porqué en el siguiente episodio xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18.<strong>

**Los Omas.**

**.**

**.**

Jet miraba triunfante hacia Katara, retando a la morena con su pura mirada. Notando la incomodidad por parte de ella, Aang se colocó entre los dos desafiando al chico rebelde. Jet se adelantó para saltar y caer cerca de ellos, sacando de su espalda dos espadas puntiagudas y con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Avatar Aang—le señaló—Tu presencia ha sido muy… desagradable para mis planes. No me gustaba la idea de involucrar a una persona de renombre en ésta disputa de mafias. Pero ya que no me has dejado opción…

—¿Qué quieres?

Aang miraba hacia el ejército de Jet. Tenían vestimentas negras muy parecidas a las de los Invasores del Sur pero… no. No eran ellos. No podían serlo. Aang había notado desde el ataque en la casa de Hakoda técnicas que los Invasores no usaban. A pesar de ser una mafia, los Invasores del Sur tenían un alto código de honor. Solamente le quedaba entonces una explicación posible…

—Quiero lo que es mío—repuso Jet—Dame a Katara y no habrá necesidad de pelear.

Katara sintió asco solamente de escucharlo.

—Estarás demente—Aang contenía su rabia lo mejor que podía—Desde luego que no. Ella no es propiedad de nadie.

—Ella siempre fue mía hasta que a su padre le entraron rollos morales—se mofaba descaradamente—Pobre Hakoda, atormentado por su pasado. Para cuando intentó escapar de nosotros ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Suki dio un paso al frente—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Nosotros somos los Omas—declaró con orgullo—Y queremos lo que es nuestro. Katara para empezar y después Ba Sing Se.

Iroh y Aang se vieron mutuamente. Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido. Fue Iroh el que habló.

—¿Ustedes son los que tienen a Hakoda, verdad?

—Anciano listo—reconoció Jet—Pero no esperes que te más información. Denme a Katara ¡Ya!

—Jamás—Sokka sacó su espada colocándose al lado de Aang y enfrente de su hermana.

—Como quieran.

Con una señal, el grupo vestidos de negro cayeron como hojas sobre ellos y comenzaron una intensa ofensiva. Iroh alzó sus manos y detuvo los ataques de fuego regresándoles las llamas más intensas que pudo y Aang saltó hacia los cielos creando un remolino de aire que atrapó a los hombres que estaban saltando, lanzándolos contra una pared.

Toph hundió a cuantos soldados pudo bajo el suelo y comenzó a usar sus poderes para que los Maestros Tierra no se les acercaran tanto. Eso mientras Sokka salía con su espada en manos para desarmar a unos y hacerle frente a otros. Suki agarró a Katara de la muñeca y la jaló para que corriera con ella hacia un túnel.

—¡No!—replicó la morena—¡Los debo ayudar!

—Ellos te quieren a ti Katara—le respondió—Necesitamos ponerte a salvo.

—No esperes que…

—¡Vamos! ¡No es hora de hacerse la valiente!

Pero apenas gritó eso un Maestro Fuego se puso enfrente de ella. suki sacó sus dos abanicos para desviar las llamas, pero un golpe posterior la lanzó lejos e hizo rodar por el suelo. Katara saltó hacia atrás agarrando agua de un estanque para protegerse y a su amiga.

Otro Maestro Fuego se le acercó por detrás. Katara bloqueó los ataques simultáneos pero cayó al suelo. La fuerza del impacto la hizo estrellarse contra una roca en la cabeza y perder la conciencia. Suki levantándose peleó contra los dos maestros en franca desventaja y alcanzó a gritar:

—¡Sokka!

El aludido volteó para lanzar su boomerang hacia la castaña sin dejarse golpear y con su espada regresó un ataque a otro bandido, dejándolo en el suelo herido. Intentó correr hacia donde estaba Katara sin conseguirlo, más y más hombres con negro se le acercaban para combatir.

Fue en ese momento que salió Zuko de un túnel acompañado con Pakku, Piandao y Jeong-Jeong. Los cuatro comenzaron a atacar y defender contra Jet y sus demás secuaces. Suki recibió dos golpes que la dejaron desmayada en el suelo, justo cuando Aang bajó para con s novia.

Katara no recuperaba el conocimiento, apenas Aang iba a cargarla cuando una navaja fue lanzada hasta su brazo lastimándolo. Aang miró a Jet, que lo retaba con sus ojos. Los dos adoptaron posición de ataque. Pero estaba el Avatar tan concentrado viendo cómo Jet maniobraba sus espadas que no se percató a tiempo del bandido que le acechaba por la espalda, con su fuego-control.

Aang volteó para bloquear las llamas cuando sintió el frío metal incrustándose en su hombro derecho. Gritó.

—Larga vida al Avatar—susurró Jet en su oído, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

Antes de que lo hiciera Sokka lo desarmó con su boomerang, pero la pérdida de sangre ya estaba desmayando a Aang. Éste cayó al suelo desorientado y fue el moreno quien debió correr para llegar con Katara. No pudo porque un par de espadachines le bloquearon el camino. Entonces, un estruendoso terremoto.

Uno que era provocado por tres Maestros Tierra. Toph se aferró al suelo y procuró que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo, pero la bandida ciega no podía ver al sujeto que, colgándose de una cuerda, iba hacia ella. El golpe en la cabeza la dejó atontada y nada consciente del rededor. El terremoto hizo que las grietas lanzaran los cuerpos hacia diferentes túneles.

Todo lo que siguió fue oscuridad.

**-o-**

—Despierta bonita—le susurraba lascivamente una voz de hombre que le parecía familiar, y le causaba repulsión—Despierta…

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, demasiado pesado. Le dolía la cabeza y varios de sus músculos. Intentó moverse, pero algo metálico y muy duro oprimía sus muñecas. Frunció el ceño de desesperación ¿Qué había pasado? Abrió los ojos. Todo al principio fue oscuro, hasta que el nítido rostro de Jet, a pocos centímetros del suyo, la despertó completamente.

—¿Qué…?

No pudo decir nada más cuando los labios de Jet apresaron los suyos. Inmediatamente retrocedió, golpeándose con una pared muy fuerte. Pero eso era preferible a besar a Jet. Lo miró con odio.

—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó—¿Qué haces aquí?

Notó sus dos manos encadenadas, no así sus pies. Jet se apartó para verla burlonamente, le dio la espalda, caminó hasta la puerta y la miró.

—Acostúmbrate a mi persona Katara—le dijo—Porque solo entregándote a mi podrás salir.

_¡JA! Moriría primero._

Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él con mucha fuerza. Miró alrededor, era una celda pequeña, con una ventana a dos metros de altura y de apenas diez centímetros de área por donde pasaba una escasa luz solar. Todo lo demás era oscuro, con un suelo enmohecido. Gotas de agua caían filtrándose del techo hasta lo que un día fueron azulejos. Pero más que nada, notó un cuerpo encadenado que colgaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor.

—¿Papá?—levantó un poco la cabeza—¡Papá!

Corrió hacia él. Las cadenas eran apenas largas, de poco más de un metro. La detuvieron cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia. Su padre colgaba de sus muñecas y sus pies no tocaban el suelo; podía ver la sangre seca que manchaba sus ropas y el charco ya coagulado en el suelo. Tenía quemaduras en los brazos y en el costado derecho. Sus ropas eran jirones semi-quemados y harapientos.

Cuando levantó el rostro, Katara pudo apreciar una espantosa cicatriz de navaja que marcaba su mejilla izquierda. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Papá!—sollozó—¿Pero que te han hecho?

Trató de alcanzarlo, simplemente no pudo. Sus poderes le ayudarían a sanar. Por primera vez en años, Hakoda no tenía un rostro firme, serio o frío ante su hija. Era tierno con sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa más sincera.

—Katara, hija mía—su voz sonaba bastante dulce, como cuando ella era una niña—Lo bueno es que estás bien, mi amor.

—Papá… tenemos que salir de aquí.

—No, tú tienes que salir de aquí—bajó un poco el rostro—He cometido errores, asesiné gente, robé a personas inocentes. He pagado mis penas y me siento al fin libre; hice lo correcto y solo me queda una cosa más, lo que me mantiene en vida.

—¿Qué es?—sollozó.

—Asegurarme de que ustedes estarán bien—Hakoda nunca dejó de sonreír—Tu hermano y tu estarán en muy buenas manos. Confía en Aang, el Avatar te quiere demasiado, hija mía. Recuerda que en dos meses cumplirás los dieciséis.

La edad legal para casarse ¿qué estaba insinuando su padre? Ella se sonrojó solo de pensarlo; pero era tan doloroso ver al hombre que le dio la vida herido y rendido de esa forma, que volvió a llorar. En la mente de Katara los desprecios, el rechazo, el odio y el dolor que Hakoda le causó fueron remplazados por esos juegos y risas de cuando fue una niña alegre y despreocupada.

—Mi niña—continuó Hakoda—¿Podrás perdonar los errores que tu padre cometió?

Ella le sonrió, finalmente y con sincera alegría.

—No hay nada que perdonar papá. Hiciste lo que pensaste correcto y te comprendo—aunque lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas, no había sollozos—Te perdono.

—Puedes escapar de aquí Katara.—dijo—Seguramente Aang y los demás estarán buscándote. No te preocupes por mí. Solamente escapa y corre, corre sin mirar atrás.

—No me iré sin ti—el tono de Katara ya no era tierno y amable.

—Hija…

—No—se levantó digna alzando su cabeza—Las mafias nos han hecho ya demasiado daño. No permitiré que sigan separando a nuestra familia.

Katara ya no era la tímida y la insegura muchachita que solamente salía para ir a la escuela por el temor de desobedecer a su padre. Ella no le tenía más miedo a Hakoda ni se sentía insegura en ningún instante. Ella era una poderosa Maestra Agua que había peleado contra rebeldes y mafiosos las últimas noches por su vida y por la vida de la gente que amaba. Ella no era ya la que se dejaba manipular ante los deseos de los demás. Sería ella la que lucharía por cumplir sus metas y sus anhelos.

Hakoda miró embelesado la actitud guerrera de su hija. Ella había crecido, madurado y cambiado en el tiempo que estuvo con Aang. Estaba maravillado.

Katara se acercó a la grieta de donde caía gota a gota el agua. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir los charcos que había en el suelo. Extendió sus manos, alzándolas lentamente y con ellas, cada partícula de agua. Salir de ahí sería muy sencillo.

**-o-**

Aang abrió los ojos espantado y poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Esa acción le causó un dolor intenso y profundo en el hombro. Lo miró; la herida aún sangraba y estaba roja. Tiró de su túnico enrollando la herida para detener la hemorragia.

Miró alrededor, no sabía donde estaba. Había permanecido inconsciente sobre un montículo de rocas y restos de más piedra dura le rodeaba. Miraba afanosamente tratando de buscar algo o alguien. Pero estaba solo, atrapado en ese mundo de piedra. Intentó recordar lo que pasó antes de desfallecer. Solamente podía ver a Jet incrustándole la espada en su hombro y después todo oscuro.

—¡Katara!—gritó. Espíritus ella había estado inconsciente—¡Sokka! ¡Toph! ¡Zuko! ¡Alguien! ¿Me escuchan?

Ninguna respuesta.

_¿Aang?_

Era tan lejana que no podía asegurarse de que fuera una voz. Repentinamente, la tierra comenzó a temblar y Aang usó su Tierra-Control para mantenerse firme, hundiendo ligeramente sus pies. Buscó a quien causara tal temblor.

Uno de los muros cedió levantando una gran nube de polvo y causando un ruido metálico de las rocas golpeándose entre sí. Entonces, la oscuridad cedió ante la luz de unas llamas creadas por Iroh y Zuko. Los dos dieron un paso hacia la cámara donde estaba el Avatar, mientras Toph levantaba las rocas tratando de crear un camino.

—¿Están bien?—preguntó Aang solo de verlos—¿No les ha pasado nada? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y Katara?

—Cálmate Pies Ligeros—le dijo Toph—Estás herido, me doy cuenta. Sokka está con Suki en la casa de Iroh. Katara fue secuestrada por Jet.

La sangre le hirvió.

—¿QUE?

Quiso correr para buscarla y sacarla de cualquier lugar donde Jet pudiera tenerla prisionera. Solo de imaginarla en los brazos de ese mafioso le hacía enfurecer hasta la locura. Pero el hombro punzó adolorido.

—Primero te curaremos—Zuko le ayudó a caminar—Sokka ya está haciendo de las suyas para buscarla. No te preocupes mucho ¿bien?

—Trataré.

Aang se dio cuenta de que las catacumbas habían creado grietas enormes y él quedó atrapado en una de ellas. Toph sin dificultad creó una especie de escaleras que pudieron escalar para llegar al túnel que anexaba con la casa de Iroh. Ahí estaba Sokka, un poco sucio y despeinado, con una Suki cubierta de polvo y llena de moretones en todas partes. Los dos revisaban mapas afanosamente, pero no se veían heridos.

No solo estaban ellos dos. Había ahí un hombre que lucía una túnica fina y curiosa, con una larga trenza en su nuca y mirada retórica. Él se dirigió inmediatamente e Iroh. Aang no tardó en reconocerlo como Long Fen, el líder de los Dai Lee y consejero del Rey Kuei.

—Han causado demasiado alboroto—le dijo a Iroh—El temblor en las catacumbas hizo temblar un poco la ciudad. Eso sumado a los atentados está causando un pánico colectivo.

—Pues mande a sus agentes a detener a los Omas si no quiere que haya consecuencias funestas como éstas—Zuko sentó a Aang en una de las sillas mientras sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Mis agentes serían capaces de hacerlo si nos dejaran.

—Y no los dejamos porque sabemos su gran fama de fáciles corruptos—agregó Iroh—Déjenos esto a nosotros. No podría pasar nada peor ¿oh si?

—Precisamente eso temo.

Long Fen se fue para alivio de todos. Mientras Aang comenzaba a limpiarse la herida, la puerta se abrió revelando a una persona anciana de túnicas claras. Los ojos de Aang se iluminaron.

—¡Gyatso!—exclamó nada más verlo—Me alegro tanto de verte ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

El Monje sonrió ante las preguntas de su pupilo y se le acercó con pasos lentos para poder observarlo fijamente. No estaba herido de seriedad aunque su espíritu se notaba decaído.

—Los rumores corren por toda la ciudad—dijo, no sin antes saludar a Iroh con una reverencia—Temía que hubieran salido herido.

—Eso es casi una ofensa Monje Gyatso—le respondió Iroh sonriente—Es un honor tenerlo de visita.

—Me he enterado de cosas estando encerrado en la biblioteca del Palacio Real—Gyatso se sentó al lado de Aang y le ayudó a curar su herida—Cosas muy interesantes.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Bueno, un poco más sobre los Omas—Gyatso vendó la herida de Aang—Ellos provienen de Omashu y son en su mayoría Maestros Tierra.

—Eso explica ese enorme terremoto que causaron—dijo Sokka pensativo.

—Fueron echados por el Rey Bumi que no toleraba mafias en su ciudad. Llegaron a la Isla Kyoshi, que les queda cerca, pero los Invasores del Sur los echaron también. Vinieron entonces a Ba Sing Se.

—Pero aquí están los Pay Lee—reclamó Iroh—¿Pretenden una guerra?

—Pretenden que los Pay Lee y los Invasores se destruyan entre sí pensando que acaban con los Omas.

—Por eso atacaron el Palacio—Aang ya había entendido todo—Y la casa de Hakoda. Para que los Pay Lee se enojaran con los Invasores por haber actuado en sus territorios y los atacaran.

—¡Un momento!—gritó Sokka—Entonces, no peleamos contra los Invasores, peleamos contra los Omas ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente—dijo Gyatso—Parece que el plan les está resultando. Los Invasores se han movilizado hasta Ba Sing Se, pero no sé por qué. Y si las cosas están tensas entre ellos y los Pay Lee...

—Habrá una guerra—terminó Iroh—Pero ¿cómo podremos detenerla?

—Deteniendo primero a los Omas

—¿Y eso cómo lo haremos?

—¿No les dije que ya sé dónde está su escondite?—había un brillo de picardía en los ojos de Gyatso.

**-o-**

Katara al escuchar unos pasos acercándose dejó que el agua cayera formando charcos nuevamente. Miró su trabajo con orgullo. Hakoda le sonrió antes de desplomarse, como si estuviera desmayado. Katara se recostó sobre la pared, tratando de aparentar desesperanza.

Jet entró en la celda con dos hombres a sus lados. Miró directamente hasta Katara y le habló autoritariamente.

—¿Y bien?—dijo—¿Ya has decidido entregarte a mi?

Katara bufó, levantando un poco la cabeza para ver sus ojos.

—En tus sueños—respondió.

Jet, enfurecido, se acercó a ella de un salto y le agarró el brazo con fuerza, jalándola para besarle los labios con vehemencia bruta. Katara replicó y le mordió el labio, haciendo que apartara su rostro, pero no la soltó.

—Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?—los ojos de Jet estaban llenos de odio—Pues si no es por las buenas—continuaba—Será por las fuerzas.

—¡NO!—Gritó Hakoda ante la escena.

—Nada mejor que morir viendo a tu hija despojada de su virtud ¿verdad?—Jet miró a Hakoda con burla—Patético.

Una de sus manos voló a la cintura de Katara y la otra la retuvo del cuello para besarla nuevamente. Asqueada, Katara intentaba de forcejar.

Hasta que perdió la paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARO.-<strong>No sé si quedó muy claro, así que lo explico: Los Omas quieren deshacerse de los Pay Lee (que controlan Ba Sing Se) y de los Invasores (que controlan las Tribus Agua) Por eso se disfrazaron de los Invasores del Sur y atacaron la ciudad. De esa forma, los Pay Lee harían un ataque directo contra los Invasores y las dos mafias se destruirían entre ellas.

¿Creen que lo consigan?

¡Finalmente apareció Gyatso! amo a éste personaje pero no estaba segura de cómo meterlo nuevamente a la historia, después del giro las cosas se concentraban principalmente en Katara, Sokka, Suki y Aang. Pero¡Ya lo metí! :D

¿Qué creen ustedes que pase ahora con Katara? ¿Dónde están los Omas?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	19. Cuenta en Ceros

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Pues... prontamente les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Yo misma me sorprendí de lo rápido que pude escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten. Es el principio del fin (xD Necesitaba decir eso) Marca el desenlace de la historia. Ya de aquí queda uno o dos capítulos. El próximo será un poco explicatorio y dará la pauta al final que tendrán nuestros héroes.

Comentarios:

ashlee bravo 199981: los demás van en camino y no te preocupes que a Katara no será violada :)

Nieve Taisho: ¿de verdad? no sabía que mis repentinos y alocados giros te gustaran tanto :) Muchas gracias por leer!

katitabender: jajja, lo sé, también odiaba muchísimo a Jet. El personaje nunca me terminó de agradar, lo hicieron bastante bien. Pues déjame decirte que no será Aang quien acabe con él ¿quién? lo descubrirás al final del episodio xD Tú también tienes historias muy buenas :) saludos!

JuDDi: lo sé, ya era hora de que Katara sacara ese genio que tiene ¿verdad? :) y sobre Hakoda... pues no puedo adelantarte lo que va a pasar.

Emilia-Romagna: ¡Tranquila! es una historia. No rompo mi computadora porque si lo hago mi mamá me mata :P En fin, hablando nuevamente en serio, a mi tampoco me agradaba el personaje de Jet y por eso suelo ponerlo de malo. En éste fic primero lo puse simple como espejismo pero lo usé dándole el giro que tomó la historia. Pero verás que recibe su merecido.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! :)

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19.<strong>

**Cuenta en ceros.**

**.**

**.**

El muro 2 dividía el sector alto y medio de la ciudad, tenía compuertas vigiladas por donde pasaban las personas en recorridos turísticos. Pero pocas personas sabían que los muros, además de separar la ciudad, era un conjunto fríamente diseñado de laberintos subterráneos que rodeaban las catacumbas de cristal, creando una verdadera ciudad subterránea.

El laberinto Seng estaba compuesto por túneles que formaban las bases de todos los muros en el interior y en el exterior de la ciudad. Éstos túneles eran tan amplios que se consideraban cámaras sostenidas por perfectos pilares circulares. Las cámaras se conectaban entre sí por pasillos delgados que llevaban a más salones diferentes. El complejo era tan extenso y variado, que quien no lo conociera fácilmente se perdía.

El acceso al laberinto Seng se daba por medio de una puerta secreta en el Muro 2. Pero, al ser el Laberinto Seng diseñado para ser usado en casos extremos, rara vez se le visitaba. Como las catacumbas de cristal eran visitadas una vez al año por el Rey, el laberinto recibía esa visita cada cinco años.

De esa forma, nadie se percató del túnel tallado por Maestros Tierra de los Omas que empezaba en el callejón Dragón Oscuro y llegaba a la cámara principal del conjunto. En donde los Omas habían estado escondidos y operando gracias a un laberinto que les permitía acceder a cualquier parte de la ciudad en segundos.

Cuando vio el lugar donde los Omas habían estado operando, a Aang le dieron ganas de darse un golpe mental. Era un lugar obvio. Aunque claro, él no sabía de la existencia de los Omas hasta hace un par de días (horas en su defecto).

Gyatso les indicó muy bien el lugar antes de regresar a su casa. Él era miembro del Loto Blanco y mandaría un comunicado especial con Iroh. Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka y Zuko deberían liberar a Katara lo más pronto posible si querían recuperarla intacta.

Entrar fue cosa sencilla. La entrada era vigilada por Dai Lee, pero al cambio de turno tardaban cinco minutos en aparecer. Más que suficiente para entrar limpiamente a los túneles.

Estaban oscuros. Demasiado.

—No puedo ver nada—se quejó Suki.

—Vaya—replicó Toph áspera—Qué cosa tan horrible…

—Lo siento…

—Ya cállate.

Caminaban lo más silenciosos posibles. Pronto llegaron a la cámara principal, cuyas antorchas estaban encendidas. Ver ahora sería más sencillo, el problema es que si estaban prendidas, alguien debía estar por ahí.

Sigilosos y ocultos por las paredes, pudieron asomarse para ver a un simple guardia caminar. Toph memorizaba sus pasos. Encontrarlo sería sencillo.

**-o-**

—Vaya—dijo un sujeto de capucha negra—Parece que nos van a facilitar el trabajo.

A su lado había un enmascarado de prendas negras.

—Éste barullo que han creado es digno de la mayor deshonra—decía.—Pero destruirlos va a ser muy sencillo.

—¿Qué hacemos con el Avatar y sus amigos?

El enmascarado pensó antes de responder.

—Déjalos. Ellos nos van a guiar por ahora. Y después, podremos tener una amigable charla con el Avatar ¿No crees?

El encapuchado río.

—Tiene razón.

Al momento en que el enmascarado, alto y bien formado, alzó su mano. Una ola impresionante de personas levantaron su espada. Ese ejército no podía compararse ni con las tropas del Rey Tierra.

**-o-**

Katara sintió la lengua de Jet tratando de bajar de su cuello a su clavícula. Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella ya no volvería a ser intimidada o usada por alguien más. Jamás.

—¡NO!—Gritó.

Jet pensó que ella apenas estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba y sus gritos le causaban un enfermizo placer. Pero se equivocaba. Katara elevó una de sus manos, todavía encadenas, y un látigo de agua golpeó la cabeza del chico.

Éste retrocedió asustado. Katara se puso de pie, sin miedo ni vacilaciones. Su mirada de odio y determinación sorprendió al mismo Hakoda. Esa chica no podía ser su hija. Esa guerrera amazona ¿de verdad era su niña?

Katara alzó las manos de nuevo y comenzó a mover un poco de agua alrededor, que pasó sobre sus cadenas en un tiro más que perfecto para romperlas. Sin ataduras, ella pudo perfectamente deslizarse para que toda el agua y humedad de la celda formara un látigo más que grande y apuntaba peligrosamente hacia Jet.

—Eres un canalla—le dijo—Y mereces mucho más que solo ser encerrado—Katara dejó caer sus manos contra él golpeándolo tan fuertemente que el chico rodó varias veces sobre el suelo mugriento hasta casi quedar inconsciente.—Pero yo no soy como tú.

Y con ese ultimátum, Jet pudo sentir su cuerpo ser arrasado por una corriente antes de que un frío intenso atrapara su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar de sorpresa y dolor. Estaba congelado contra la pared, inmovilizado por completo, viendo a la mujer que siempre deseó liberar a Hakoda.

Cuando las cadenas que amarraban a Hakdoa cedieron él se desplomó sobre el suelo sin energías para nada. Estaba demasiado herido. Apenas Katara intentó posar su agua luminosa sobre sus heridas para sanarlo, el hombre retiró su mano y la miró fijamente.

—No hija—le dijo, mirando hacia Jet, que rechinaba dientes del enojo—No aún. Primero debes hacerte un lugar de escape.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pronto… vendrán guardias… hija deberás pelear. Concentra tus energías en el combate… cuando estés segura, podremos salir.

Cada vez le costaba más hablar. A Katara los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por pensar en lo que se avecinaba. Pero ella era fuerte. Ella era una Maestra Agua poderosa, querida y respetada. Todo su entrenamiento en la escuela había rendido frutos. Por primera vez usaba de verdad sus habilidades en el combate y eso era sensacional.

—Volveré papá.—juró, cuando se aseguró de tener una cantidad muy grande agua a su disposición—Volveré más rápido de lo que crees.

—Allá afuera hay más de doscientos hombres—escupió Jet—Serás ingenua si crees que podrás contra ellos.

Ella se detuvo, lo miró con desprecio y altivez y dijo:

—Mira quien habla, al que derroté con dos movimientos.

Salió de la celda casi corriendo.

Quien quisiera aprisionar a un Maestro Agua en esos túneles debía ser idiota. Apenas Katara salió de la celda y se encontró con varios charcos de agua alimentados por goteras en el techo. Había tanto de su elemento. Ella estaba en gran ventaja.

Un grupo de soldados frente a ella gritaron cuando la vieron tratando de abalanzarse sobre ella. Katara elevó el agua del suelo creando un enorme torbellino que atrapó a todos antes de congelarlos contra las paredes de cuerpo completo.

Ella patinó sobre el suelo buscando una salida.

**-o-**

Jet vio cómo Katara salió corriendo después de rechazarlo humillantemente. Él estaba todavía congelado contra la pared, incapaz de moverse. Pero no dejaría las cosas así. Nadie podía tratarlo de esa forma y después salirse con la suya. Katara había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar a su lado una vida llena de comodidades. Pero si era eso lo que ella quería, pues lo tendría. Adiós a las consideraciones.

Ya se podía imaginar a Katara, en una habitación seca bajo su cuerpo, suplicando misericordia y llorando de dolor y arrepentimiento. Se relamía los labios solo de imaginarlo. Sería divertido y gratificante. Porque él era Jet y nadie podía hacerle algo. Ahora era el dueño y señor de Ba Sing Se.

Si, un dueño perfectamente loco que había perdido la cordura.

Pero él no se dejaría vencer. Esa mocosa nunca sería un contrincante digno contra su ejército de hombres. Apenas estaba pensando en eso cuando dos de sus hombres llegaron y lo vieron. Uno era Maestro Fuego que rápidamente pudo descongelarlo.

—¿Qué hacemos mi señor?

—Buscar a esa maldita sureña y traerme con vida—escupió las palabras—Y que nadie la toque ¿quedó claro? Ella es mía.

Cuando ellos se fueron, pudo inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Hakoda. Él respiraba dificultosamente y miraba alrededor con impotencia. Miró con desprecio a Jet.

—Creo que tu hija no va a poder escapar de mí ¿verdad?—le dio un golpe en la cara—¿Recuerdas cómo los Invasores se divertían con las mujeres? Bueno… yo lo llevé a otro nivel.

Desenvainó una de sus espadas.

—Retuércete en el infierno, poco hombre y mal padre.

Hakoda solo pudo emitir un débil gemido.

**-o-**

—¡Muévanse!—gritó uno de los hombres, haciendo que un escuadrón completo lo siguiera hacia un túnel algo estrecho.

—Algo está pasando—susurró Aang—Creo que ya debemos de intervenir.

—Como digas Pies Ligeros.

Toph esbozó una sonrisa y una enorme pared se alzó bloqueando perfectamente la entrada del túnel. La parte del escuadrón que no había alcanzado a entrar intentó pelear contra sus nuevos visitantes. Pero bastó una ventisca de Aang para lanzarlos lejos y unas llamaradas de Zuko que los intimidaron tanto, haciéndolos correr despavoridos hacia la salida.

—Cobardes—Toph hundió la pared que ella misma creó para poder entrar en el túnel.

Había también guardias ahí esperándolos, éstos dieron más pelea. Chispas volaron cuando las espadas de ellos golpeaban la espada de Sokka, antes de mandarlos caer contra la pared. Había pocos maestros entre ese grupo y eran en su mayoría Maestros Tierra. Unos que no pudieron ni siendo diez hacerle frente a Toph y Aang.

—Vamos por el camino correcto—dijo Suki, tras desarmar a su último contrincante—Debemos continuar. Katara debe estar cerca.

—¡Vamos!

Sokka y Aang de verdad podían disputarse entre sí un premio por saber quién estaba más preocupado sobre Katara. Los dos corrieron despavoridos hacia el túnel, iluminado por antorchas, donde encontraban más y más guardias.

Las peleas se hicieron constantes e intensas. El calor del lugar creció conforme ellos usaban sus energías sobre contrincantes que no podían hacerles frente. La adrenalina en las venas de Aang sumadas a la angustia de pensar en Katara, prisionera y quizá herida, exaltaban sus poderes haciéndolo un diestro guerrero que de pocos movimientos desarmaba a cualquier contrincante.

Pronto, se dieron cuenta que formaban un excelente equipo. La debilidad de uno era la fortaleza del otro. Cubriéndose las espaldas como lo estaban haciendo, el grupo de muchachos avanzó fieramente sobre todos los que trataban de detenerlos sin éxito. Verlos en perfecta sincronía era tan intimidante como dar un paso para enfrentarlos.

Katara estaba en algo de aprietos. No supo cómo llegaron tantos hombres a detenerla y pelear en un espacio reducido se estaba volviendo complicado. Había mucha agua que pudo sacar de las paredes bloqueando los ataques que le mandaban, pero dejarlos desarmados se volvía difícil cuando más y más hombres la rodeaban. Maldición. Perder no era una opción.

Y de pronto una llamarada de fuego bloqueó un ataque que iba hacia ella. Impresionaba intentó ver quién la ayudaba. Algunos hombres se hundieron en tierra y otros fueron bruscamente golpeados por un boomerang.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Katara!—gritó Aang, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola—¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho nada?

—No, estoy perfectamente.—respondió, al ver cómo todos los guardias contra quienes había peleado caían al suelo como moscas tras pocos golpes de combate.

—Estos no aguantan nada—replicaba Toph—Así no es divertido.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo—les decía la morena—Papá está aquí—miraba a Sokka—debemos curarlo y salir de aquí.

—Salir ¿A dónde?

Esa voz empezaba a odiarla más que a ninguna otra.

—¿Y cómo demonios conseguiste escapar?—Katara miró a Jet, que intentaba intimidarla con sus espadas y mirada—Serás bastardo.

—Lo soy…pero ustedes no saldrán de aquí. Katara es mía ¿cuándo lo van a entender?

Pero apenas iban a replicar cuando una voz perfectamente desconocida emergía de la oscuridad de los túneles. Era el enmascarado, que de pie y sin revelar su rostro mostraba un porte intimidante que descolocó completamente a Jet, que miraba aterrado al sujero.

—Ya es suficiente—declaró—Avatar, si me permite, quisiera hacerme cargo de ese tal Jet. Tenemos cuentas pendientes con éñ-

Aang miró dubitativo al hombre, después a Jet.

Y asintió.

Solo ante ese gesto una oleada de hombres vestidos de negro corrieron ordenadamente e insaciables hacia Jet. Éste gritó pero pronto sus gritos se apagaron. Los pocos soldados que quedaban también desaparecieron bajo el mar de negro que arrasó con todo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del túnel.

—Avatar—el enmascarado lo miró fijamente—Lamento mucho que ese inepto de Jet te haya involucrado en éste pequeña batalla de mafias.

—¿Quién eres?—demandó saber Sokka, pero Aang colocó una mano sobre el moreno para calmarlo.

—Después de ayudarnos ¿Qué es lo que busca?.—preguntó Aang.

—Los ayudé involuntariamente, Avatar. Ese Jet pretendía ser una amenaza para nosotros, pero lo contuvimos a tiempo. Nadie puede traicionarnos o siquiera engañarnos ¿sabe? Pero el idiota de Jet creyó que sí.

—Y vinieron a saldar cuentas con él.

—Exactamente. No sabíamos que había sido tan pendejo para meterse con el Avatar. Era un estúpido. Pero bueno, al menos ya nos vimos la cara y creo que podrá comprender ahora cómo operamos nosotros.

—Eso no borra el hecho de que deberé verlos más adelante ¿verdad?

—Como todos los Avatares—después miró hacia Katara y Sokka—Nosotros nunca planeamos nada en contra de Hakoda. Después de asesinar a Hagoda dejamos su cuenta en ceros. Siempre supimos que ustedes vivían aquí en Ba Sing Se. Hakoda fue un buen miembro de nuestra organización y mantuvo su voto de silencio en todos éstos años. Si necesitan ustedes algo, pueden acudir a nosotros.

—No creo que sea muy… prudente hacerlo—comentó Katara.

—Si ustedes lo piensan así, está bien. Solo no se olviden que a partir de hoy cuentan con nuestra protección y la de los Pay Lee.

—Gracias… supongo.

—Me despido—hizo una reverencia formal—Y recuerden que ya no hay deuda. Es cuenta en ceros.

Dicho eso, se marcho.

* * *

><p>Pensé muchas veces cómo ir redactado el capítulo de una forma fluida, que fuera intensa pero no confundiera. Sobre todo lo difícil era el encapuchado. Creo que ya saben quién era, si no, se los digo: era el líder de los Invasores del Sur. Lo que pasó con Jet y con Hakoda será explicado de forma más detallada en el siguiente episodio, así como lo que pasó después. Y antes de que pregunten: Aang dejó que el encapuchado saldara su cuenta con Jet porque, aún cuando es un nómada pacífico, sabe como Avatar la forma en que manejan las mafias y era lo más razonable.<p>

Espero que con todo les haya gustado y disfrutado. Ojalá pueda ya terminar ésta historia ésta semana =D

Chao!


	20. Retrospectiva

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Pues si, este es el final de éste fic. Por ser un pública tan paciente y ameno, les dejo el capítulo último con el epílogo :) Es muy corto, se habrán dado cuenta, ya no hay muchas cosas por decir. Espero que lo disfruten de verdad.

Comentarios:

ashlee bravo 199981: es bueno saberlo, porque la acción siempre es donde más pienso cómo escribirlo.

Nieve Taisho: jaja, lo sé, siempre bromeaban con la ceguera de Toph en la serie y sencillamente no me resistí xD

Emilia-Romagna: No hay problema, que las emociones les abrumen tanto me hace ver que estoy haciendo un excelente trabajo al escribir y eso me reconforta =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20.<strong>

**Retrospectiva.**

**.**

**.**

No, ella en absoluto podía creer en lo que se había convertido su vida.

Un día era una tímida muchachita originaria de la Tribu Agua con un acérrimo miedo a su padre que tenía en su mente ilusiones de libertad. Y al otro, una tenaz Maestra Agua que luchaba por la gente que amaba, perdonaba íntegramente a su padre y se veía envuelta en un mundo de corrupción y mafias.

Después de los acontecimientos en el laberinto todos los secretos se fueron revelando. Jet se enlistó en las tropas de los Pay Lee cuando tenía apenas doce años. Un miembro bastante activo, muy voluntarioso y con una chispa de maldad que inmediatamente captó la atención de los altos mandatarios en la organización criminal. Ya que Jet era muy culto por la educación que sus padres le dieron, lo colocaron como parte de la brigada especial en crear relaciones con las demás mafias. La primera y más importante: Los Invasores del Sur.

Jet simpatizó mucho con ellos también y el hecho de que ambas organizaciones mafiosas se consideraran hermanas mantuvo a Jet en un altísimo estatus dentro de ambas. Pero Jet quería su propio poder y deseaba ansioso gobernar el inframundo del crimen no solo en Ba Sing Se. Él quería al mundo.

Los Omas eran fácil es de usar porque tenían un propósito, disciplina y ningún líder. Les manipuló sencillamente mientras los ocultaba en los Laberintos, preparando el momento óptimo de llevar sus planes y fingiendo delante de los Pay Lee.

Claro que las cosas no salieron como esperaba. El rechazo de Katara le dio un golpe directo a su orgullo y la deseó como un capricho latente. Ese fue el inicio de su declive. Quizá con perseverancia ella caería a sus pies de nuevo, pero el padre de la chica era increíblemente reticente. Investigando, Jet descubrió el pasado oscuro de Hakoda y pensó usarlo en su contra.

En ese momento apareció Aang en el panorama. El chico Maestro Aire que en pocos días tenía a Katara cautivada. No pudo con sus celos. Pero decidió usarlo. Fingiendo preocupación por Katara, Jet se acercó a Sokka para darle una nota falsificada donde Aang confirmaba ser parte de los Invasores y tratar de seducir a Katara para fines lucrativos. Lo demás, creo que ya lo sabemos.

No obstante Aang sí era el Avatar y tuvo bajo sus manos más recursos de los que Jet se esperaba. Los planes se salían de control. Y eso no agregaba que los Invasores y Pay Lee tenían sospechas de su traición. Maldiciendo su suerte, Jet perdió esa mente calculadora y actúo sin razones ni planes predeterminados. Mismos que desencadenaron el ataque al Palacio Real, a la casa de Hakoda y a las catacumbas de cristal. Tres ataques que fueron tres disparos directos contra su persona.

Katara aún recordaba cómo Jet comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras centenares de personas con vestimentas negras lo rodeaban intensamente en un flujo que se asemejaba a un río salvaje y negro, arrastrándolo, jalándolo hasta que desapareció consumiéndose en sus propios gritos.

No supo nada más de él y los Invasores fueron claros: recibió su merecido. Ella había aprendido entre tantas cosas que los Invasores, como los Pay Lee, tenían códigos morales elevadísimos. No involucrar inocentes, no involucrar familiares cercanos y, desde luego, nunca traicionar. Jet los rompió todos.

Pero lo peor era sin duda lo que descubrieron después. Antes de morir, Jet llevó a cabo su última fechoría. Cuando Katara guio a su hermano y amigos hacia la celda donde estuvo prisionera, y donde debería estar su agonizante padre, lo que encontraron fue un cuerpo desplomado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, pálido y frío.

Katara odiaría a Jet toda su vida por ello. Hakoda no fue un padre ejemplar en muchos años, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que era su padre. El hombre que le dio la vida, la cuidó y le dio una esmerada educación hasta en su último suspiro. Estando en todos esos problemas la familia rota pudo volver a unirse y no era justo que al fin que empezaba a tener una relación real con su progenitor, él se fuera, por la espada de Jet.

No había nada que hacer. Hakoda estaba ya muerto. Los funerales fueron realmente deprimentes, por no mencionar que dejaron a sus hijos desamparados. Ellos no podían acceder a la herencia fastuosa hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad y la ley del Reino Tierra no le permitía a Gran-Gran, de una edad muy avanzada, ser la protegida de dos adolescentes. Golpe bajo.

—¿Qué haces?

Katara se estremeció al oír la voz. Se volteó y encontró a Aang viéndola desde el umbral, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Ella estaba sentada viendo hacia la ciudad, sin observar realmente nada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Nada—respondió—Pensar, creo.

—Deberías estar desempacando—le dijo.

—Para las pocas cosas que traigo dudo mucho que tarde siquiera media hora.

El incendio de su casa no pudo ser detenido a tiempo. Prácticamente todo se perdió. Katara no lamentó tanto perder sus cosas, más bien lamentó los miles de álbumes y recuerdos de su madre consumidos en las cenizas. Pero cuando observó aquella casa ennegrecida y destruida, casi pudo ver su pasado en el mismo estado. Ella estaba, en todos los sentidos, comenzando desde cero.

—Tienes razón—respondió Aang—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Claro.

No era ya un secreto en la ciudad que Aang tenía una relación con Katara, ni que él era el Avatar. Fue por ello mismo que Gyatso prefirió ser decoroso y evitar un escándalo haciendo que Aang, Sokka y Katara vivieran en su modesta casita donde estarían solos casi todo el tiempo.

Debido a que Aang aún debía presentarse políticamente en Ba Sing Se y llevar a cabo diferentes reconocimientos (forma en que el gobierno ocultó sus acuerdos con las mafias) debía quedarse mucho más tiempo en Ba Sing Se. Meses, quizá un año. Y el Rey Tierra acondicionó habitaciones para él, Gyatso y de paso los morenos.

Ni Sokka ni Katara eran aún mayores de edad, aunque a Sokka le faltaran pocos meses para serlo. Ellos debían vivir bajo una protección paternal y Gyatso no lo dudó antes de aceptar. Ni siquiera los dos hermanos le preguntaron algo cuando el Monje ya estaba llevándolos al Palacio en calidad de sus protegidos. Y es que Aang cumpliría con su palabra de velar por los dos, costara lo que costara. Si la ley no le permitía a Gran-Gran cumplir de esa forma con sus nietos, sería él por medio de Gyatso quien les daría todo lo que necesitaran.

Suki se puso feliz cuando le permitieron visitar al Palacio. De ahí en adelante ella y Sokka pudieron realizar el romance que Hakoda no les permitió hasta el último momento. La casa de Toph era vecina de la del Rey y acudía prácticamente a diario para visitar a sus amigos. Tres semanas después las cosas parecían ser más llevaderas. Aunque sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente.

Vivir en un palacio como princesa, con sirvientes velando por ti a toda hora, no era desde luego algo a lo que Katara estuviera acostumbrada. Sokka no tardó ni medio día en acostumbrarse, pero ella sí. Su mente seguía algo aturdida por tantos sucesos.

—¿Qué pasa Katara?—le preguntó Aang con preocupación—¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

La morena miró ausente sin verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Nada—respondió—Solo…

Suspiró.

—¿Nunca has tenido miedo a que tu vida cambie?

Aang sonrió. Él conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento. El mismo que afrontó cuando le revelaron su identidad de Avatar.

—Si—repuso—Y es perfectamente normal.

—No sé cómo describirlo—decía Katara.—Es como una sensación de… vértigo…. No tiene mucho sentido ¿verdad?—le miró curiosa.

Sólo que Aang sabía más que ella de esa sensación.

—Todos tenemos miedo de caer, cometer errores… cuando nuestra vida cambia, usualmente pensamos que nos han quitado el suelo de los pies y comenzamos a caer… pero no es así.

Aang tomó la mano de Katara con fuerza, viéndola directamente a sus ojos azules.

—Uno de los principales riesgos de volar, es que nunca sabes a dónde te va a llevar el viento—dijo solemne—Pero debes confiar, que por más tormentas que te encuentres, siempre habrá algo mejor al final.

Los ojos de Katara se llenaron de lágrimas ajenas a la tristeza. Se encontraba feliz. Como si su alma se hubiera liberado. Como si al momento de romper esas cadenas y lanzar látigos contra Jet hubiera roto las mismas ataduras que guiaron sus pasos en su vida.

Nunca se había sentido tan libre. Era una sensación aterradoramente hermosa.

—Me pregunto entonces—respondió, viendo a Aang con una sonrisa un poco pícara—¿Se puede volar con acompañantes?

La sonrisa que Aang le dio era deslumbrante.

—Por supuesto.

Se le acercó, sus labios a pocos centímetros.

—Entonces selo tú, Aang—le pidió. No había desesperación, si no ternura en su voz—Dame la mano cuando vaya a caer y sé mi luz en las tormentas. Vuela a mi lado…

Katara entonces pensó en cómo Aang entró en su vida para quedarse. En sus sonrisas, en sus ojos, sus caricias, sus besos... él le había devuelto la alegría que creyó perdida. Le daba las fuerzas y las esperanzas para el futuro. Era su fe. Su fortaleza. Y lo amaba por más que eso.

—Sólo si tu prometes hacer lo mismo conmigo—Aang levantó una mano, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Katara—Te quiero...

Ella le respondió con un beso.

Un beso que sellaba más de mil promesas. Más de mil palabras. Más de mil sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Snif, snif... me encantó ese final, casi lloro al escribirlo. Tan tierno...<p>

GRACIAS POR LEER :)


	21. Epílogo

**NADA ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK. SOLO ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN.**

**Este epílogo va completamente dedicado a las personas que además de leer este alocado fic y seguirlo con paciencia, se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario que me motivara a darle punto final:**

**ashlee bravo 199981; Nieve Taisho; Emilia-Romagna; katitabender; JuDDi; Aria; kataang; jinora96; Guest, Lucy Shaw; Izumi Sumiko Sensei; Kabegami Amaterasu; 12KataangHeart's; Zoey; FanKataang100; el maestro aire; I'mOnlyHumanDude; PandaLily22; clarissa; tamarasaez; Alieen; mariifabii44; Wolf AM; Marilyn; Avatar Aang1.**

**Igualmente, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron anónimamente dejando hits valiosos en las estadísticas. Los favoritos, los seguidores y el tiempo que le han dedicado a esta historia. Da mucho gusto ponerles el famoso final sabiendo que hay personas que lo ansían desde hace tiempo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—¿Les dejaremos sin más, ni menos?—preguntó un hombre con máscara negra a su jefe, que cubría rostro y parte del cuerpo con una capucha—¿O haremos algo?

El encapuchado esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible por la oscuridad que caía sobre su rostro.

—Por ahora—dijo entonces.

—Pero… pero…

—Ellos han tomado su decisión.—declaró abiertamente el encapuchado—No les obligaré a que se unan a nosotros.

—Tienes deber. La herencia de su padre.

—Se rompió. Les dejé la cuenta en ceros.

—Ellos…

—No saben nada y no quiero tampoco involucrarlos—dijo el encapuchado con vehemencia—¿Para qué atormentarlos?—agregó—Si llego a necesitarlos, que espero no hacerlo, entonces les llamaré y exigiré la palabra que su padre me dio. De lo contrario, que sigan disfrutando sus vidas.

El sujeto de máscara bajó la cabeza.

—¿Cuestionas acaso mi autoridad?—gritó el encapuchado lleno de cólera.

—No, no—respondió apresuradamente—No es eso…

—Pues bien, lárgate. Ya te he dicho demasiado.

El de la máscara asintió dándose la vuelta a la salida.

Pero su Jefe ya sabía perfectamente que pronto lo traicionaría. Suspirando con resignación, sacó de sus túnicas un par de cuchillas y las lanzó con rapidez. Cayeron sobre la espalda del sujeto con máscara, matándolo casi en el acto.

Se acercaba una verdadera guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL. NO PUEDO EXPRESARTE LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI, AUNQUE LO DUDES.<strong>

**ESPERO QUE NOS PODAMOS LEER PRONTO, EN ALGUNA OTRA HISTORIA.**

**Chao!**


End file.
